


The Paradox Coven

by bayushi



Series: The Paradox Coven [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayushi/pseuds/bayushi
Summary: Rose, Harry, and their coven finally go to Hogwarts!





	1. "The Boy Who Destroyed the World"

**Author's Note:**

> So, after writing it a lot, I have decided, I am an illustrator and a comic book artist, and I see this story as a comic book. so here we a are, a new style!, I hope you guys enjoy the new visual direction!
> 
> As usual, chapter titles are related to music!

 

 

 

 

_ An act of Sacrilege _

_ By Grace Johnson _

 

_ In an act of unbelievable pettiness, the terrorist group known as Death Eaters attacked one of the most sacred places to all the population of magical Britain. _

_ The village of Godric's Hollow, stage of the brave resistance and sacrifice of Jaimes Potter and Lillian Potter is no more! In its place, only a flaming crater surrounded by the city’s debris remains. Many of its centenary buildings had been destroyed, and the death toll is on the dozens.  _

_ A group of ten black robbed terrorists attacked the bucolic village on the last nigh, targeting not only the bronze statue of the heroes from the magical world but also the non-magical population of the village. In an act of extreme cruelty, some kind of unknown spell or ritual had been performed at the center of the city, blowing up the statue and killing many. _

_ The attack was only stopped due to the interference of unknown wizards and witches, who fought the terrorists, killing one of them. The identity of those heroes is unknown to the aurors, and the chief of the DMLE Amelia Bones asked for them to step forward, so they could be rewarded.  _

_ The Prophet thanks those.mysterious heroes, and hope they are fine, where ever they are. _

_ One of the terrorists has been captured and finds himself in the DMLE headquarters. The identity of the terrorists has. not been divulged. _


	2. The Boy Who Killed the world

The Paradox Coven by Bayushi

Chapter 1 by Bayushi

AN: And we are back, with the sequel from The Rose Paradox. Sorry to say, if you haven’t read it, you will NOT understand what is happening here (damn, even if you did lol).

Thanks to AWR and DarkLordRising for the beta reading and help editing!

Chapter 01

The boy who killed the world

Godric's hollow…

Two hours before the coven ritual.

Remus Lupin always considered himself a brave man; he was a warrior, he had fought a brutal war and survived, and the wolf inside him burned with instincts and ferocity.

And yet, now, the werewolf was afraid.

Remus looked at the crater where the big statue once stood at the center of the village, and watched in awe of the burning couple. Fleur Delacour held an unconscious Harry Potter in her arms, their bodies engulfed in magical flames. Fleur cried while black fire surrounded both teens, although without burning them, dark flames that came directly from Harry.

Harry was way more powerful than Remus could ever imagine and way more dangerous. People had died, and not only Death eaters.

However, Harry was also dying…

The werewolf didn't know what to do, or what to feel anymore. He didn't want the boy, the son of his best friends, even if he had come from another world, to die, but at the same time, it would be easier if he did just that. For Rose.

The dark flames surrounded Fleur and Harry with even more intensity, Fleur could feel his magic going away, his body dying. After all these years alone, the one person with the power to change it all was almost gone.

The Veela screamed, and her own flames, her own flame of passion, her allure, the core of her very being, joined Harry's dark fire. It embraced it, and burned together, and it became one.

Iris looked to the couple at the epicenter of all the destruction. So much power, so much darkness, and yet, so much love. Harry was fighting a monster more dangerous than any Death Eater. Himself.

“This… this can't be happening…” Remus said, looking scared at Iris. “This is dangerous! I… I need to call Bella, I need to tell her.”

Thinking fast, the red haired witch saw all her plans being destroyed and took a hard decision.

“Sorry Remus…” Iris said,.pointing her wand at the broken werewolf. “I can let you do that, I'm really sorry. OBLIVIATE!

That was the last word the wide-eyed man heard before the world turned dark.

.OvO.

An act of Sacrilege

By Grace Johnson

In an act of unbelievable brutality, the terrorist group known as Death Eaters attacked one of the most sacred places to all the population of magical Britain.

The village of Godric's Hollow, stage of the brave resistance and sacrifice of James Potter and Lily Potter, is no more! In its place, only a flaming crater surrounded by the city’s remains. Many of its centenary buildings had been destroyed, and the death toll is in the dozens.

A group of ten black robed terrorists attacked the bucolic village last night, targeting not only the bronze statue of the heroes from the magical world, but also the non-magical population of the village. In an act of extreme cruelty, some kind of unknown spell or ritual had been performed at the center of the city, blowing up the statue and killing many.

The attack was only stopped due the interference of unknown wizards and witches, who fought the terrorists, killing one of them. The identities of those heroes are unknown to the Aurors, and the chief of the DMLE Amelia Bones asked for them to step forward, so they could be rewarded.

The Prophet thanks those mysterious heroes, and hope they are fine, where ever they are.

One of the terrorists has been captured, and finds himself in the DMLE headquarters. The identity of the terrorist has not been divulged.

.OvO.

Delphi woke up to a world of pain.

The witch felt like every bone in her body was broken and each breath was like diving into a pool of needles. And yet, she was alive. And in a bed. Delphi looked at the ceiling and the old, but clean, dark wooden walls and recognized she was back at the Riddle estate manor, and her wounds were all well looked after. Someone had manage to bring her back, maybe Malfoy or Goyle.

Delphi was trying to remember what exactly had happened when she heard a groan to her side. The witch turned her head around, and saw Rodolphus Lestrange laying in a bed at her side, breathing with difficulty. Delphi could not see, but if the blood stained sheet over his body was any indication, the man was in really bad shape, she could feel his magic flowing out. The wizard was dying.

“Lestrange…” Delphi called in a low, gasping voice; the broken man turned around and looked at her with empty eyes. “Lestrange, what da fuck just happened? Where is everyone?”

The man made a noise, almost like he was drowning, as if his lungs and throat were full of blood, before he said.

“My… my brother…”

“Lestrange?”

“He… he is dead… burnt to ashes… his magic is gone…I… I loved…”

“RUDOLPHUS!” Delphi called in a stronger voice.

“De… Delphi…” Rudolphus eyes returned a little focus as he looked to the witch.

“What happened?” Delphi asked again.

“I… my brother… he…”

Delphi could see the terror on the man's eyes, the primal fear taking over him, and then, Delphi herself started feeling it. Something terrible had happened.

“Rodolphus… where is Barty?” Delphi could feel the tears in her eyes. “Did… did he bring me here? Where is he?”

The remaining Lestrange brother looked at her with sad eyes before saying.

“Delphi… I… I need… to tell you… Crouch… The Dark Lady… she…” Before he could finish, his eyes went wide, and his throat made a weird sound, like someone was choking him. The man was dying, someone was killing him.

Delphi felt her presence before seeing her, the Dark Lady, her mother, and the darkness that came with her entered the room, coming from the shadows themselves. The monstrous woman had her wand pointed at the dying Death eater, and glowing red eyes.

“And that is the end of the infamous Lestrange brothers…” The dark lady said in a deep hiss, while she killed the man. “What a shame, they were violent ruffians and rapists, but good soldiers, don't you think dear daughter of mine?”

Delphi watched as the life was taken from the man, and the Dark Lady drunk on his magic, like a vampire.

“What… what are you doing?” Delphi desperately asked.

“Salvaging my assets, little Delphi.” The dark lady hissed as the man finally died. “Not as powerful, but death magic can also be used.” the unnaturally beautiful woman turned to her daughter to be. “The question is, are you also an asset I should salvage Delphi?”

Her voice was cold, emotionless, making Delphi sure she was telling the truth, and yet, for some reason, her mind kept coming back to Barty Crouch, the only person that mattered something to her. Was this love?

“Barty… where is…”

The Dark Lady laughed, and it was one of the most frightening sounds Delphi had ever heard.

“Oh the young people, here I am, threatening to kill you, and all you can think of is his dick? You really are useless, child.”

The Dark Lady pointed her wand at Delphi, and the young woman watched in fear as its tip started glowing with a green hue.

“Mother?”

“Avada…”

“NOOO!”

To Delphi’s surprise, the scream came from the dark lady herself, although in a different voice. Her wand stopped glowing and the Dark Lady turned her back to the younger witch.

“What are you doing?” The Dark Lady’s normal voice said in parseltongue.

“She's just a child!” The other voice answered, also in the snake language. “Just a stupid child in love, trying to impress her mother!”

“It doesn't matter! I'm the one in charge here! This is my decision!”

“No!”

Delphi watched in awe as the most powerful woman she ever knew argued with herself, without knowing what was happening, she could tell something was very wrong. Her own mind started racing.

“One day…” The Dark Lady hissed. “This will stop, and after that, you will be gone forever bitch.” The woman turned around and looked at her daughter. “As for you, do not disappoint me again! OBLIVIATE!”

.OvO.

A younger Daphne Greengrass quickly walked through the labyrinth like corridors and hallways of Hogwarts, silently cursing the boy she was madly in love with.

“Damn Potter! Two tasks and two stays over in the hospital wing! Couldn't you be more careless?” The young witch thought as she reached the final corridor before entering the infirmary. The witch could see the big wooden doors, and felt her heart start to beat quicker. Only he could do that to her, to break her ice queen facade. As Daphne was lost in those thoughts, she saw the big doors opening and the last person she wished to see in this world came through them.

Fleur Delacour was everything Daphne feared. She was smart, powerful and beautiful, and for some reason, her prideful attitude even reflected her own. And of course, she was there first.

The French witch looked at Daphne with disdain, before giving her a smug smile.

“‘E is eating now… you know, ‘E ‘ad, how do you say… hypothermia, and I helped to keep his body warm during the night…”

At that moment, all that Daphne wanted was to erase that smile from her face with the most painful spells she knew, but now was not the time.

“They let you in?” The slytherin asked.

“Perks of being a champion.” The Veela shrugged.

“Well, thank you for the information, now, if you excuse me, I'm going to see him.” Daphne said, before starting to walk towards the doors. To her surprise, with a swift movement, the Veela grabbed her arm and strongly pitched her against the wall.

“What you think you are doing?” Fleur asked, rage and jealousy burning in her eyes. Despite the pain, Daphne smiled, she loved that she could have this kind of effect over the powerful French witch.

“I think you know pretty well what I'm doing Miss Delacour…”

“But why… you know you don't stand a chance!”

“If you really think that, you don't know him at all. Tell me, princess, what will happen when the tournament is over and you go back to France? When all you can do is send him letters?”

Daphne watched as the Veela’s expression of rage turned into fear.

“I will tell you what will happen…” Daphne continued. “I will be here, at his side, fighting, loving, and giving him support. It is you, princess, who don't stand a chance.”

Fleur let her arm go with a groan.

“We will see… Greengrass.” Fleur said, before walking away. Daphne sighed in relief, the witch knew she was no match for the power wise, but she was smarter. Sometimes Daphne even considered if it was worth the trouble.

However, the moment she opened the doors and Harry smiled at her, she knew it was worth all.

Daphne Greengrass woke on her own bed, in the Greengrass estate, totally confused. Little by little, the memories of the ritual came back to her, and then her mind drifted to her dream. The witch was sure it was not just a dream, but also a memory. A memory from Harry's home world. However, these were not Harry's memories, these were the other Daphne’s memories. These were her own memories.

.OvO.

Harry woke from a sleep full of confusing dreams and odd memories, and was graced by the pretty sleeping face of Rose right in front of him. They were still embraced, and the vision made the young wizard smile, a thin line of saliva was running from her lips, and Harry thought how even though she was drooling, she looked cute.

The young man moved slowly, trying not to wake her up and noticed that both were still naked, but clean. No painted runes other than the permanent one right above his semi hard member. It seemed the others had cleaned and laid them on bed after the ritual.

The ritual.

Harry could remember everything from it, and more than that, how different he felt now. It was as if the butterflies in his stomach had never gone away, he could feel the magic of the others running through his core, and it felt delicious. It was this how they felt when he shared his magic with them? But Harry also remembered the rest. Their task. Harry pondered if they should tell Andromeda about it, how her theory was totally correct.

The weird thing was that he couldn't remember much from the hours before the ritual. Harry remembered going to Godric's Hollow with Remus, and the grave of Rose’s parents, but not much more than that. In his core, he knew something important had happened, something that almost killed him, maybe Remus, Fleur or Iris could help him remember.

After entering the bathroom, Harry looked to himself in the mirror, and noticed he needed to shave; realizing he must have been out for more than a day. That also would explain the hard on he was starting to feel, and his building magic. With a sigh, he opened the water, and start working on his face, letting his mind wander over death’s prophetic words, about death, but also new life. Then, he thought about the girls, the coven, and his new family.

“I sacrifice my blood and magic…” Those words hovered over his head. They had saved him, bringing him back from certain death, and Harry promised he would do anything for those women. Anything.

Harry finished shaving, and looked at himself in the mirror again. Finding his own emerald eyes and a cleaner face, he really didn't understand what those beautiful girls had seem in him. He was just old plain and dorky Harry, with scars and messy hair, he was not tall and muscular like the Neville from this world, or had broad shoulders like Ron. Harry had a more Seeker style body, slick and not so big, and even if he didn't realized it, he had the body of a fighter. Then, he looked at the rune in his navel, right above his now rigid member. It was an interesting design, a mixture of protective and sharing runes, he studied it for a while, thinking about how to improve it, or possible applications he could use with it.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter in the room. It seemed Rose had awaken.

Harry walked out of the bathroom with a smile, only to see Rose seated on the bed talking happily with Fleur. Rose was naked, with only the sheets covering her hips and legs, and Fleur was wrapped in a soft white silk bathrobe, probably loaned to her by Melody. They looked beautiful under the warm morning light coming from the window, talking and laughing, and Harry lost himself for a moment at the sight. Nevertheless, when the two girls turned and looked at him, he remembered that this Fleur had never seen him like that; Harry was suddenly very self-conscious about his nakedness and specially his very hard prick. The wizard clumsily tried to hide himself and run to the closet.

“Hello Harry…” Rose said with a mischievous grin. “Good to see you are happy to see us…”

“Haha, very funny…” Harry snorted, opening the doors from the closet. He looked for his boxers, sweating, when a soft hand touched his from behind.

“There is no need ‘Arry… You like your name like that non?” Fleur whispered in his ear. “You look good just like that.” The Veela turned him around and passionately kissed his lips, moving him back to the bed. “I need to properly thank you…” She said seating harry on the bed.

“Thank me?” Harry asked, gasping for air. Rose turned around with hungry eyes, Fleur had always been one of the most beautiful women she had ever knew, and the sight of that goddess kneeling in front of Harry was extremely arousing.

Fleur ran her hands over Harry's chest while she slowly and provocatively knelt in front of his hard, trembling dick, still looking directly in his eyes.

“I need to thank you…” Fleur’s hand softly brushed the tip of his dick and Harry took a deep breath, her touch was deliciously warm and careful. “For saving Gabby from that awful lake…” Fleur concluded, and grabbed the base of his member, slowly tugging it up and down.

“Wait, what?” Harry said, looking at Fleur.

“I had some enlightening dreams those last nights, mon cher…” The French said in a musical tone, in the same rhythm her hands moved up and down his shaft. “For the first time in my life I’m thankful for not finding a mate Harry… I could never wish for someone better…”

Rose gave them a bright smile, she could feel how happy those words were making Harry, how much it meant for him to hear them from Fleur, and the pleasure he was feeling from the Veela simply touching him was almost too much. The emerald-eyed girl watched in joy as her goddess of a friend lowered her head, letting her luxurious platinum hair run down like a cascade over her shoulders and licked Harry's precum from the tip of his dick with her long, pink tongue, making the wizard moan in pleasure. The sound seemed to only embolden the Veela, who after a few more licks around the head of his member, opened her mouth and swallowed Harry's incredible hard cock.

To her own surprise, Fleur loved everything about the act. Harry's taste, the way his body reacted, the sounds he made, the incredible feeling of power in giving such a powerful wizard this kind of pleasure, and how Rose reacted as well, almost like she was been touched as well. The Veela used her tongue under Harry's dick, making him breath heavy and fast, and Rose moan.

Fleur moved her head up and down slowly, with just the lightest suctioning and a smile, gestured with her finger to Rose, calling her closer. Rose smiled brightly, promptly understanding the idea, and moved to kneel right beside her.

Harry looked on with a silly smile as his other half stood right beside one of his most beloved women, with a hungry expression in her eyes. Fleur moved her head back, sucking deliciously on his hard prick until it was out her mouth, a line a saliva going from her lips to the tip of his cock, and with a sultry smile, present the hard member to Rose, who happily jumped on the chance to swallow Harry's dick. The raven-haired girl sucked on him while Fleur removed her silk robe, torturously slow. Harry was hypnotized by her, the perfect body, the soft curve of her breasts, topped with soft pink nipples and her slender hips with her smooth, bald mound between her silky thighs.

“Hmmm…  I think he likes what he sees Fleur…” Rose said, holding Harry's dick.

“I sure do…” Harry said in awe.

“Glad to know harry…” the French witch said before leaning forward and engulfing the head of his cock with her mouth again, while Rose kept holding it. The Veela sucked it for a couple more minutes before Rose got it back to her mouth. Harry was mesmerized by how different, yet delicious, each girl was.

“Let's see how this connection of you two really works…” Fleur said with a grimace, just before starting sensually kissing Rose’s neck up until biting her earlobe. Rose moaned in surprise and pleasure, and sucked Harry with even more determination. Fleur then kissed her cheeks and corner of mouth, before kissing Harry's dick coming out of Rose’s mouth. Both girls started kissing and sucking Harry's member at the same time, and the wizard was lost in the sensation of bliss.

Rose loved it, not so much the kissing, although they were nice, but much more the sensation of sharing and being shared by two of the people she loved most in the world. The girl loved having her older sister in all but blood back, and she never felt so close to Harry as she did now. Now, Rose knew it was true, Harry was her other half, her missing soul, and they will live, love and die together.

“I want you Harry…” Fleur said, while cupping Rose’s ass with her hand. “I need you inside me…”

“Me too Harry...” Rose whispered. Almost unable to speak, Harry just nodded.

Taking the lead, as she had done many times in the past for her younger sisters, Fleur held Rose’s hand and guide her to the edge of the bed. Harry watched with a grin as the Veela laid the girl on her back at the edge of the bed, and spread her legs, giving the wizard a perfect view of her dripping wet slit. Fleur then hovered over her, placing her elbows on the bed on each side of her head, and raising her perfectly shaped ass in the air, positioning her own perfectly bald and wet pussy right above Rose’s. Harry delighted himself of the amazing view of the two cunts, and her pink rosebud.

“Come on Harry…” Fleur called. “Don't keep us waiting, please…”

“I would never dream on doing that mon Cher…” Harry answered, positioning himself behind them. He held the base of his cock and rubbed the head on the entirety of Fleur’s wet slit, touching her clit, and then did the same to Rose, making them moan, then he did it in the contrary direction, from Rose to Fleur.

“You tease…” Rose cried with a smile.

“You think so?” Harry said, positioning his dick on her entrance and applying just a little pressure. Rose groaned as he entered her, little by little, filling her insides with his delicious member.

“Fuck! I love this! I love you Harry that is so good!” Rose screamed as he pushed inside her. Harry didn't answer, but he also loved the sensation of being together with his half again. The wizard moved back and forth a couple times before completely removing his dick from inside Rose, and placing it on Fleur’s flower.

“I'm going in Fleur…” Harry said, almost like asking for permission.

“Oui Harry, please…” The eager Veela called.

Harry pressed forward, entering Fleur’s amazingly tight pussy, his mind and being invaded by the incredible sensations of pleasure, nostalgia and familiarity. Harry groaned, and started pumping in and out of her. For the Veela, he was the most incredible lover she ever had. Not even Iris could come closer. The way their magic mingled and how it seemed that his member had the perfect size to touch all the right spots inside her. It was incredible how Harry seemed to know everything she liked, and wanted, even before she did herself. It was so good that she was unable to sustain herself, and buried her face in Rose’s neck, her allure so strong that it began to distort the air around them. Rose’s moan promoted Harry to exit Fleur and penetrate the raven-haired girl again, making her scream in ecstasy as his dick spread her walls one more time. His other half was always perfect for him, and while Fleur kissed her neck and Harry fucked her with abandon for a minute, before coming back to Fleur, who groaned in pleasure as he entered her again. Harry kept going, until he noticed Rose was getting close to her climax.

With a grin, he decided to teach Fleur and Rose something the Fleur on his world had taught him and Daphne.

Harry exited Fleur, who groaned in protest, while he rubbed his dick over her slit. Harry placed his hand on her lower back, and gently pressed her down, making her lay on top of Rose. The emerald eyed witch was actually quite surprised by how light Fleur felt on top of her, and how warm she felt. Harry pushed Fleur down, until the hips from both girls touched each other. Both girls moaned louder when their clitoris pressed against each other, mixing their fluids with Harry's pre cum, as if a jolt of electricity had run through them, their magic becoming one. Harry smiled when he noticed that the girls were instinctively rocking their hips, pushing their clits against each other. Fleur felt like she was in heaven. That was it, which was what the legends were talking about. Love, pleasure, magic. The girl’s eyes went wide as she felt Harry placing his big hard dick right between both her slit and Rose’s, and slowly push it in. The girls were so wet that the wizard’s member slid right in with ease, rubbing against both young women clitoris at the same time. Rose screamed in pleasure and Fleur had to bite the raven girl's neck to suppress her own moan of surprise and massive pleasure.

Harry smiled, and started grinding both girls at the same time, moving his hips in and out, loving the wet sounds their bodies made, the mixture of juices providing enough lubrication so he could move with easy between their warm cores. Rose and Fleur couldn't hold much longer, the overwhelming pleasure provided by Harry's touch and magic. Rose came first, screaming and Fleur came right after, overflowing Harry's dick with her Veela juices. The explosion of magic, combined with her allure pushed Harry, who explode between the girls, liberating his warm and thick seed all over their naval and bellies with a loud groan, collapsing at their side, only to be promptly covered by kisses from both girls.

A wave of happiness assaulted them, and, before they knew, all three teens were laughing in bliss.

Unknown to them, almost all other women in the house climaxed at the same time.

.OvO.

“That's quite the story…” Fleur said one hour later, while they exited the shower. “But it also explains a lot…”

Harry and Rose had spent the last hour telling Fleur about their meeting with death and fate. The Veela listened wide-eyed, but she herself believed that she could remember the presence of the entities. As for Rose and Harry, both felt relieved after talking to her, as they need to externalize some of their thoughts, and compare memories. The task ahead seemed incredible hard, but not more than defeat a dark lord, or lady.

Fleur gave Harry a hug, before speaking.

“Can I be truly honest with you?”

“Please, Fleur.” Rose said.

“I'm sorry to say, but, other than Daphne… I don't think you should tell about this to anyone else.”

“Why?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

“Think about it, or better yet, think about our… little family…” Fleur continued. “Ma… I mean, Apollonine will try to take control of everything. Bella will try to do something stupid and impulsive, like run into the Dark Lady’s lair, I don't know Miss Narcissa enough, so I can't judge, and I don't know if the other girls can handle it right now. Later maybe.” Harry and Rose looked at each other, almost as if they were talking. “ It's really creepy when you two do that… anyway, maybe during the next months, when you are away at Hogwarts, you can evaluate which of the girls you think you can really help. I mean… we don't even know who the Dark Lady really is, or what you have to do to solve all this.”

“You’ve got a point there…” Harry said.

“In the end, the decision is yours, and only yours.” Fleur continued. “And no matter what you decide, I will be there by your side.”

“Thank you, Fleur…” Rose said, hugging her friend with sincere love.

“No Ro, thank you for let me in and accepting me back.” Fleur returned the embrace, and then gave Harry a sensual kiss on the mouth. “And thank you Harry, for saving me yet again. I thought I was dead inside and you lit my flames once again, for that, I will be forever yours, and forever by your side, if you accept me with all I am as your mate…” A tear run down the Veela’s cheeks.

Harry tenderly cupped her face with both his hands before saying.

“If you can accept me, I will be forever yours as well…” They kissed again, and Rose could see the beautiful silver glow around them.

The three got up to the main house, only to find out they were the last one,  the dinner table full of people, looking at them with bright smiles.

“Fleur!” Gabrielle called and run to hug her sister, who smiled and hugged her back.

“Bonjour my little dove…” The older Veela said. “Missed you too.” Fleur said and gave her a warm pick on the lips. Gabrielle then moved to hug and kiss both Harry and Rose, and at that point, they found themselves surrounded by all the smiling teen girls and both emerald eyed teens could feel how deeply connected their magic was now. Harry could feel it especially with Daphne, almost as if their magic had become one, and by her grin, he was sure she could feel it as well.

Apolline got up with a big smile and tried to approach them, but Fleur held her hand up, with a hard expression, looking at her mother and the other adults in the room with dark eyes, her allure changing from welcoming to threatening.

“Non…” Fleur said.

“Fleur?” Apolline whispered, with watering eyes. Bella had a worried expression.

“Let me make this really clear, I'm here for Harry and Rose, and nothing more.” Fleur said with a cold tone. “Nothing else changed.” Fleur turned around to Rose and Harry. “I need to go and talk to Iris, so I can find a way to stay close during the year. Thank you again.” The Veela said, before kissing Rose on the corner of her mouth and giving Harry a full tongue kiss.

Everyone watched in silence as she walked to the fireplace and disappeared in the flames.

.OvO.

Hermione was seated on one of the tables in the darker corner of the three broomsticks, nervously looking around, hoping no one would recognize her, or that any of her school colleagues would enter through the doors. The girl was astonished with her own courage about doing this, but she was a Gryffindor after all.

A blond girl around her age, with short hair and really well dressed entered the establishment, making Hermione look in her direction. The bushy haired girl thought about how beautiful the girl looked, and imagined herself kissing her lips with a smile. Strangely, the girl seemed familiar. Hermione forced her mind, thinking about who the girl reminded her of. Suddenly, it came to her, she looked like Narcissa Malfoy.

“Holy shit! It's true!” Hermione whispered to herself, right when Draco saw her.

The pretty blond girl's face became a mask of spite as she made her way until Hermione, who couldn't look away from the now female Pureblood.

“What are you looking at Granger?” Draco spit. “Are you surprised that even as a girl I look way better than you?”

Any admiration Hermione could have for the newly girl's heart evaporated after that, while Draco sat in front of her.

“Fuck you Malfoy. I'm more a woman than you can ever be!”

“Yeah, running around that Potter whore, how many times did she turned you down?” Draco had a infuriating grin, and Hermione had to take a deep breath not to punch her again.

“Whatever Malfoy… I'm not here for those kinds of petty discussions. Did you bring it?”

Draco looked to one side to another, and then removed a long, thin box from her robes.

“Here it is… just like you asked.”

Hermione reached for the package with eager hands.

“Damn… you must really hate them…” Draco smiled. “I'm liking this new side of you Granger. You're still a know it all bitch and a Mudblood, but I'm liking it.”

Hermione glared at her.

“You agreed to help just to keep insulting me?”

The expression on the blond girl's face hardened. Memories from the night in Godric's Hollow coming back.

“They killed my father. He was a monster, and I hate him now, but he was still my father. That is just some coming back.” The witch said before getting up. “Have fun, bitch.”

.OvO.

Harry was really apprehensive and wanting to go after Apolline, who had run out of the house after Fleur left, but Andromeda held him and Rose with a barrage of diagnostic spells, from their head to toes.

Andromeda herself was astonished by the results. Before the ritual, Harry was nearly magically dead, his core emptying in a frightening speed, but right now, both him and Rose cores were stronger than never. It was almost as if their core had feed of the coven member’s magic, just like they did before with his. And somewhat, it had bleed into Rose’s own magic. It wouldn't be long until she was as strong as Harry was. Even the color of their cores had changed, becoming a mixture of the cores from all the girls. The healer had seem similar results in the other girls from the Inner Circle, though to a much lesser extent as well.

Right now, Harry's magic was behaving normally. Normally for Harry, converting residual and ambient magic to pure energy for his core, but in an even faster rating.

“Well… I guess that's one of the unexpected results from the modified ritual…” Andromeda said more to herself.

“What it is now?” Harry said in tired voice.

“It seems your magic likes to be fed as much as to feed. You may need to… release it more often…”

“More girls?” Rose asked.

“No, I don't think so. Other than the ones needed to balance the coven, with the runes, it must be okay for now on.”

Both Harry and Rose sighed in relief.

“There may be other side effects that we don't know about, so, if any of you feel something, please let me know.”

“Don't worry auntie… we will”

“Is there anything else you want to say? Anything that happened while you were out?”

Rose and Harry looked at each other, and Andromeda had the clear impression they were somehow communicating.

“We are still sorting things out Aunt Andy…” Rose said. “But, as soon as we understand things, we will tell you…”

Andromeda gave them a inquisitive look, but shoved it aside.

“Ok, I will trust you of course. Please, go easy on the next few days. You are still under the effect of the ritual, ok?”

“Sure thing Miss Andromeda. Can we go talk with Apolline now?” Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded, and watched the teens getting out, thinking about the last days.

Apolline was sitting on the pools edge, with her feet in the water. Harry had noticed that this was something she used to do every time she was upset, or in need to think, and right now, he suspected she was both.

Both Harry and Rose were not looking forward to this conversation. Fleur had been hard, but they were not sure she was wrong in the end.

The Veela was looking away, in the direction of the woods and the remaining of the big campfire from the ritual, and both teens could see the light reflected on the tears running down her face.

Harry looked at Rose and took a deep breath.

“Apolline?” The young wizard called.

To their surprise, it was not a sad face that turned around and looked at them. Apolline had teary eyes, but a bright smile on her face. The French witch quickly strode up and embraced both Harry and Rose in her arms, crying copiously.

“You did it!” Apolline said in between sobs. “You said you would and you did, you brought her back, you brought my flower back!”

Harry looked confused at Rose, who just shrugged and hugged Apolline back.

.OvO.

The bell above the door of the small library in Melbourne rang with a soft sound for the first time that morning. The owner looked from amidst the shelves; he was a middle-aged man, with a heavy moustache and glasses. The man saw a girl in her late teens. Her curvy brown hair was like a mane around her head, the same color as her eyes. She was dressed modestly, in a jeans and a blouse, it was obvious she had a generous bust size, and yet, it looked balanced on her figure.

“Hey, welcome back girl!” The man said. “I thought you would only be back tomorrow.”

“You know me Henry…” The girl answered, and started collecting books to help her boss. “You know I can't stay idle. I get crazy!” She laughed, and started placing the books on the shelves.

“So, did you found what you were looking for girl?” Henry asked, looking at the busty girl with fatherly eyes. Henry really liked her, the girl lived alone a couple of blocks from the store, and loved books, and he could swear he never meet anyone so intelligent in all his life. The girl had arrived a couple of years before, from Britain, and Henry knew she was looking for something. However, she never told him what.

“Oh Henry… the outback was beautiful, and the people I met... wow…” The pretty girl said, placing another book in the right place. “They were so wise… and loving. It was the experience of a lifetime.” The girl took a deep breath.

“But you didn't found what you were looking for…” Henry said, with a sad smile. The girl just smiled back. “Don't worry, I'm sure a smart girl like you will soon find It, I will just be a little sad that day.”

“And why is that?”

“”Because it will be the day you left gal.”

The girl smiled and went back to work.

“By the way, your weird packages are in the office, you can go check on them, as you shouldn't be back to work until tomorrow.”

“Oh, that is great! Thank you!” The young woman said, walking in the direction of the back of the store. “And Henry, really, thanks for receiving them for me!”

“I like owls!” Was all the older man said, before vanishing in between the shelves.

The office, if you could call it that, was a small square room, filed with books all the way to the ceiling, old books, with yellowed pages. It reminded the girl of her old house; her parents loved books as much as she did. The first memories she had from infancy was flicking through pages of bright colored children books, or her parents stopping everything, even arguments, if a pile of books fell off.

Somewhat under the tons of paper and leather, she knew there was a table, with important documents in its drawers, and maybe a chair, she was not sure.

However, that was not what she was looking for. Over one of the books, she saw the pile of brown envelopes, wrapped with linen, around 15 of them. It seemed Henry had arranged them in chronological order, great!

She opened the oldest one, and the words “The Daily Prophet” written in shining ink, and started reading about the election propositions, which she found funny. Amelia Bones and Iris Ovidios were the main runners. She skipped both the sports and social sections, and moved to the next one. Even this far away, she felt the need to stay on par of the happenings. Even if the prophet was not the most reliable of the sources.

After a couple of issues, she saw the news from the attack to the ministry, and her eyes went wide. There were two pictures, one showing Bellatrix Black along with Susan Bones and Iris Ovidios after the attack, a little bruised. But that was not the photo who caught her attention. There was one other, taken, during the attack, showing who she could see it was Fleur Delacour and a boy, no, a man, fighting.

She broke into a cold sweat, her mouth became instantly dry and her eyes wide. The woman would recognize that fighting style anywhere. Quickly, with her heart beating like a drum in the punk songs she liked so much here, she read the article.

“The engagement of Susan Bones and Harry Potter…” The woman read the line again, and again. Could it be true? Was it even possible? Susan Bones?

Breathing fast, she got up, sending a pile of books to the ground, before leaving the office in a hurry, tears coming to her eyes. She needed to run, she needed to see it.

“Hey, is everything ok?” Henry called as she run. “Hey, where are you going, hey Granger!” But it was too late; Hermione Granger had already run through the door, letting the little bell ring.

“Well, guess she found it…” Henry said, looking at the door.


	3. Pardon Me, Thanks a lot

**AN:** Thanks to AWR, DarkLordRising and The traveller for the help beta and editing it! you guys rock!

 

**Chapter 02**

**Pardon Me, Thanks a Lot**

 

Harry entered the wide and well decorated living room, the same they had used to play “Truth or Dare” some time before, and sat on the soft brown carpeted floor, smiling at the memories of that same fun and horny night. Rose sat at his side, leaning on his shoulder,  and to his surprise, Gabrielle unceremoniously placed herself on his lap, pressing her beautiful, soft bum against his groin.

“You go girl!” Tracey called with a smile, sitting on a chair right in front of them.

Rose looked around to see Daphne, Padma, Tracey, Susan and Gabrielle, all of her best friends, other than Neville, her extended family, and now, her coven. They were bonded for life, there was no turning back, she could feel it, and that made her shiver, both from pleasure and guilty. 

“Guess you want us to talk?” Padma started. “About the ritual and what happened to us afterwards?”

“Yes, we want to know how you feel, and want you to know how we feel.” Harry said, pointing at Rose and himself. “ I want us all to be equal and to understand what is happening.” The girls all nodded at him. Tracey had a silly smile on her face. “I will start.” Harry continued with a deep breath. “You all… you saved my life… again… and I don't know how to even start thanking you. Somehow, I can… feel your magic inside me now, and how each one of you care about me to even do something like that… I can honestly say… I don't care about power, or influence or anything like that, but I will go to hell and back for each and everyone one of you! I will always be there for you, no matter what!” Harry had teary eyes, and Gabrielle buried her face in his neck, lovingly kissing him.

“And you can be sure we would do it again, Harry.” Daphne said. “You gave yourself to each of us, it was the least we can do.”

“Thank you, really.” Harry said with a smile. “It's weird, I don't know if that is how you feel, but I can feel your magic in me and it's…”

“Amazing…” Gabrielle said. “Like electric butterflies in your stomach...and constant horniness…”

Rose laughed.

“Yeah. Just Like that.” Rose said with a cheeky smile.

Padma and Tracey looked at the dreamy expression on their friends faces and smiled but Susan felt a sting of jealousy in her heart.

“There is something else, Harry.” Daphne said. “I had some strange dreams… I mean, I’m pretty sure they were actual memories, but  from your world, not ours. They were my own… or better yet, my other self.”

Harry and Rose looked at each other, then at Daphne.

“The same things happened to Fleur…” Rose said. “I think it's the connected magic, like, a little of everyone there is also here.” Daphne nodded. 

“Anyone else had it? Susan?” Harry asked.

“No… And I don't even want it, I remember… her… all to well.” Susan sighed. She didn't have even that. The witch felt like she was being left behind by the others.

“I did…” Padma said. “I dreamed about her and her sister, and how she was friends with Hermione, and heavily in love with you, Harry…” The pretty Indian said, blushing.

“Gabby, Tracey?” Rose asked, and both girls shook their heads negatively 

“Weird.” Daphne concluded. “There must be a reason why some of us do and some of us don't.” She asked, more to herself than to the group.

Harry looked down, he knew all to well why, but was not willing to say, at least, not yet. Fleur, Daphne, Padma… they all had died in his original world. Both Rose and Daphne noticed Harry's attitude, but decided to ask him later.

“So, what's next?” Tracey asked.

“The idea now is to use the coven rituals to improve our strength and protection.” Padma said. “There are all kind of rituals we can do, from destroying curses to changing the weather. But for that, we will need the last Inner Circle member. Maybe we can even try and discover who the dark lady really is!” Everyone nodded, excited. “We will all be at Hogwarts in a couple days, and I believe we will be safe there…”

“Really?” Harry asked, incredulous.

“Why do you ask Harry?” Rose asked.

“Well, let's say that the school was not very safe in my world. Dumbledore and Snape let the Death Eater spawn run rampant.”

“Really?” Padma said, horrified. “I'm glad to say, here is quite different.” Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

“Sergeant McGonagall runs the school with iron fist!” Rose said, easing her own fist in the air. “Ever since the war.”

“What about Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

“Well, as you must have noticed, his mind is not exactly running at full speed…” Daphne said.

“Wow… that's… actually pretty cool!” Harry said.

“You say that until you get your first detention…” Tracey said. “And if you are anything like Rose in relation to rules, I'm sure you will get one. Or twenty…”

“Anyway, we have until the solstice to get the remaining members, then we can try to…” Padma started, but stopped mid-sentence.

“We can try to?” Tracey asked.

Padma bit her bottom lip, thinking, before finally saying.

“Look, I don't know for sure… but I have being doing some research with miss Delacour… we think there is a ritual to… cleanse Rose…”

“You mean…” Rose pointed out to her scar.

“Yes… you can be free.”

 

.OvO.

 

Eileen Snape hated the old manor, almost as much as she hated most of its inhabitants. The place was richly decorated, with furniture and art pieces from all over the magical world, and it was always prestine cleaned, almost like no one lived there, which contributed to its weirdness. But the worse was not knowing where it was, the fidelius charm hiding any information she could learn. 

It was an annoyance to depend on Sirius, Dolov or MacNair any time she needed to come here, but in all, Snape understood the need for secrecy, and her master was a clever woman.

Sirius lead Snape to the usual conference room, where she found the Dark Lady, seated on a big armchair, with her face covered by the hood as always. Snape also noticed that Delphi, standing beside the powerful witch, had her head down with a sad expression, not her usual uplifted mood. Eileen Snape knelt and waited for the powerful woman to speak.

“Hogwarts term is about to start, right Eileen my dear?” The Dark Lady asked.

“Yes, My Lady…”

“Good… I have  important work for you, I want you to spot new recruits Eileen. And work with them.”

“Pureblood ones?”

“No matter the blood status, right now, we need soldiers, we can put the Mudbloods on their places as workers and reproductive cattle later, after I take power for good.”

“And, what about the headmaster?” Snape asked.

“Don't worry about Dumbledore. He is powerful, that is true, but I have known him for many years, I know his secrets.” There was a tone of amusement in her deep voice. “His mind is almost gone now, and I have just the right thing to push it over the edge.”

“Why not just… eliminate him?” Snape asked, confused.

“You people are so simple minded.” The Dark Lady sounded annoyed. “The old man is a pillar from the magical world, the so called leader of the light. Kill him, and you have a martyr, an image his people can use against us. Disgrace him publicly, and you destroy our enemy's morale. And I know just how to do it.”

 

The Dark Lady had many secrets, but Delphi Riddle also had hers. And one of them was that, for some reason not even Delphi was sure about, she was immune to her mother's mental magic. The young witch could not be controlled by the Imperious Curse or have her mind read by Legilimency without her own permission and she could not be Obliviated. Delphi suspected she had inherited that from the Dark Lady herself.

The thing was, Delphi remembered everything.

The witch walked after Eileen Snape as the older woman left the room, going down the stairs.

“Snape, wait!” Delphi called and the slick witch turned around with a cold expression. “I need to ask you something.”

“What is it, Delphi, I need to be back at the school before anyone suspects.” Snape said, not hiding the annoyance from her voice.

“I just need some information. Where do the Aurors take the prisoners?” Delphi asked.

Eileen raised an eyebrow, was the girl serious?

“That… is an idiotic question, even for you….” Snape said, and Delphi eyes glowed in a red hue, in anger. “They all go to Azkaban…”

“Of course I know that, but he is not there, I asked our inside man!” Delphi lashed out.

_ 'That is more interesting… ' _ Snape thought.

“Well, if he was not transferred to the island, that's too bad, it means he's in the most secure building of magical Britain, inside the Ministry of Magic, in the DMLE headquarters.” Eileen had a infuriating smile on her face before she turned to leave with Sirius.

But that information was all Delphi needed.

 

.OvO.

 

Fleur always hated the English Ministry of Magic, with it's labyrinth layout, over convoluted bureaucracy, and  specially the way people looked at her. But today, none of that matter, no one was able to kill her good mood. Fleur was a new Veela, and for the first time, she walked through the hallways and corridors with a smile, letting her Allure flow with no guilt, making both men and women turn their heads and look at her glowing self in desire and jealousy. 

All because of him.

The beautiful Veela entered the elevator barely noticing the people around her, both men and women. Usually, she would go up to the top floors to deal with some high ranked officials on behalf of Iris, but not today. Today Fleur had a different mission. Today the bird of prey was going underground, to the dungeons.

Fleur started humming a sap tone as the elevator descent in an astonishing speed, hundreds of floors below the surface. The magical and mechanical monstrosity, build by the goblins hundreds of years ago, came to a sudden stop and the Veela exited into a dark, oppressive corridor, contrasting with the happy tune she kept murmuring. The place had dark walls and a smell of dirt, both from humans and other things, and yet, still better than Azkaban, if not because the Dementors were not here. Fleur passed through the guard, the same one on Iris’s payroll, she was sure, as he simply said “38”.

Fleur kept walking, watching the number on the cell doors, and stopped in front of the one numbered 38, and took a deep breath before opening it.

The man inside was in his late twenties or early thirties, and sat up in the bed with a smile. He had the smartest brown eyes Fleur had ever seen.

“Bonjour, Mister Crouch…” The Veela said with a smile. “I don't believe you remember me?”

“Oh contrary Miss Delacour.” Barty said. “You will probably learn that I remember everything and everyone I ever saw or read. It’s both a blessing and a curse. May I say you became a beautiful woman.”

“Oh good!” Fleur said with a smile. “That makes what I'm about to do much easier.”

“Oh dear girl. First of all, I must say I'm really sorry for your father. You know he was never the target right? It was nothing personal.” Barty observed as the Veela remained unflinched. Interesting. “Second, I'm sorry to inform you that, despite being a delicious and warm sensation, your Allure will not make me talk…”

“Oh! And why is that?” Fleur asked with an ironic tone. Barty found the smile on the girl’s supernatural face more than a little disturbing.

“By the same reason you are all sappy and glowing, little bird. Love…” The wizard said and wave his arms in theatrical manner. Fleur pouted, equally theatrically, before smiling again, producing her wand, with glowing yellow eyes. Barty finally understood.

“Good thing I was not planning on using my Allure then…” Fleur said, before proceeding to breaking each of Barty’s fingers.

She was just starting.

 

.OvO.

 

Harry finished carefully putting the photos from the corridor inside a box. The young wizard looked at the now stripped down corridor of Grimmauld Place, the place that had never been his home in his old world, but here, it almost was for a little while.

Bella wanted to take the photos to their new place in Hogsmeade and try to make there a new home, at least while they were at school. The wizard took the box and came down the stairs, carrying it. Most of the furniture would stay, but Bella wanted to take their most precious and personal items with her and Apolline. 

Harry had come with the two women and Narcissa had arrived a little later to help. To Harry, the house seemed weirdly empty without the sounds of the girls around.

Harry found the three women talking in the living room, and once again, was struck by how beautiful they all looked, and how much they had done to help him. Bella with her curly, full black hair, almost as wild as herself, Narcissa looked like a modern queen, with her new hairstyle and Apolline, almost like a Greek goddess. The three fates. Magic, fate, and death.

“Why don't you use magic to move those boxes around, Harry?” Narcissa asked when she spotted him looking at them. Harry just shrugged.

“I guess the physical work helps me think.” He said.

“A lot on your mind, I believe?” Apolline asked.

“Yes… I never realized how profound the changes would be for me… I mean, I'm already in a completely different world…”

“Want to talk about it? Maybe we can help.” Bella had soft smile on her face.

“Don't worry…” Harry waved.

“Well, just know that we will be here when you, and Rose, are ready to talk.” Bella finished.

“Thank you, and I really mean it.” Harry placed the box on the pile and looked at them again. Bella was wearing a rolling stones shirt and tight jeans, that hugged her legs really nicely. Apolline had an straight black skirt and white blouse and Narcisa was wearing a beautiful dress, that ended just above her knees. They were completely different, and yet, he found them equally beautiful. The women noticed him looking at them and smiled. Bella walked up to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck.

“You know, we will be close, but it will be hard without you…” She said softly.

“Well… I hate to say it… but, Damn… that's hard…” Harry tried, and Bella seemed amused by his hesitation. “I mean… I'm not your owner or anything… so, if...”

Bella laugh.

“Would you like me, or Pol, to go out with other guys to have fun?” Bella asked.

Harry looked down, ashamed of his own possessiveness.

“No… but that is not right of me….” He finally said.

“Who cares What is right or not.” Bella made Harry looked at her. “Besides Harry, I don't even want to… you ruined me, no one will ever come close to your standard. Maybe we will have some fun between ourselves, but it's you that we want.” Bella passionately kissed him, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, she run her hands in his messy hair, and Harry could feel another pair of hands on his waist, he opened his eyes to see Apolline at his left, and Narcissa at his right, with mischievous grins, kissing his neck. Harry's mind almost gone blank from the overload of sensations.

“Why don't you sit a little, Harry…” Bella said. “And let us give you something to remind you of us while you are at school…”

Harry smiled, and sat on the couch, looking at three literal goddesses in his life with eyes full of admiration.

Bella stood in front of him, and he thought about how delicious her full lips looked, just slightly open when Narcissa hugged her from behind, kissing Bella’s neck, to the young wizard's surprise, while she moved her sister’s shirt up, unveiling her flat stomach and marvelous breasts under a black bra. Bella raised her arms so her sister could finish removing the piece of cloth. Apolline knelt before the black haired woman and kissed her belly while her hands dexterously worked the bottoms of her jeans, pushing them down and showing Harry the lacy black panties beneath. 

Bella then pulled Apolline up and sensually kissed the Veela’s lips. Harry was fighting not to open his own trousers and start stroking his very hard cock at the sensual sight, but he didn't want to miss even a second of the show.

Bella ran her hands over Apolline’s back until she reached her perfect bum and gave it a good squeezing, making the Veela jump, before the black haired woman started unbuttoning her blouse. To Harry's great surprise, the moment Bella and Apolline parted, Narcissa hungrily captured her sister’s lips . Harry watched wide-eyed as their tongues danced together and had the clear impression that this was not the first time they had done it. They kissed passionately and sensually, while Bella finished removing Apolline’s skirt, revealing the white thong embracing her perfect ass, the black haired witch pointed the Veela’s ass to Harry and spread her cheeks, giving him a full delicious view of her rosebud under the thin white fabric. Harry moaned in desire.

“You like it babe?” Bella asked in a sultry voice.

“Yeaaah…” The wizard moaned.

“Want some more?”

“Please…” it was all he could answer.

At this, both Bella and Apolline moved to Narcissa’s sides and each slowly removed a strap from her dress, letting the light piece of fabric fall to the floor, showing her white panties, and bare breasts, with her light brown nipples, pointing at the raven haired teen. Bella quickly moved to suck her sister's right nipple, making the regal woman moan, and Apolline did the same at the other side, lightly biting her left stiff nipple. The Veela’s hand moved down, over the blond witch's belly until she reached her soft white panties, that already had a hint of wet arousal on them and caressed her mound with her long fingers. Narcissa took a deep breath and bit her lip at the other two women ministrations. 

Harry couldn't hold it anymore, his dick was about to explode, pressed against the fabric of his pants, so he moved to open his fly and get some relief, but seeing that, Apolline quickly moved in front of him, kneeling between his legs with a sultry smile.

“Oh non Harry, let me do it.” the magnificent Veela whispered.

Harry nodded and the Veela promptly ran her hands over his legs and hips, caressing his hard dick over his trouser, before dexterously unbuttoning it. Apolline hungrily pushed her hand inside his boxers, and freed his aching erection, to the wizard’s great relief. With a soft tug, the beautiful Veela pulled the foreskin down, revealing the pulsing purplish head of his member, her face had an almost adoring expression at the sight in front of her. Harry could feel the fire, coming both from his penis and from Apolline’s eyes.

“Mon dieu… you have no idea how much I love your male scent Harry…” Apolline rubbed her face on his cock, almost like a cat, taking deep breaths, drinking on the scent of her mate’s arousal. Harry smiled at her and looked into her eyes, as she licked all around the tip of his member, before opening her mouth and engulfing him. Harry moaned, and looked at Bella and Narcissa once again. Both women had silly smiles on their faces, watching as their skilled friend swallowed the man they desire.

Harry noticed that Bella never stopped fondling Narcissa’s pussy, and, as soon as he looked at them, Bella got down on her knees and pulled her sister’s panties down, revealing the blond’s wet slit and puffy pussy lips under her trimmed black pubes. The woman was soaking wet, and a line of her juices descend down her inner thighs, reflecting the light of the room.

“Just like the old times, Cissy…” Bella said, and dove her face between her legs, licking Narcissa’s wet pink folds. The blond witch moaned a “Yeeees…” and placed her hands on her sisters hair, rocking her hips forward and back.  Harry watched in awe, as Apolline bobbed up and down his dick. The wizard looked down to her deep blue eyes, so much like her daughter's and said with a smile.

“I want to fuck you Poll… I miss you so much…”

Apolline got up, and Harry drunk on her beauty, she was indeed gorgeous, her body was perfectly proportioned, but not as defined as Fleur’s, her skin was flawless, and Harry could perfectly see the contours of her labia under her wet tong.

“I missed you too mon amour…” The Veela said, pushing the hem of her tong to the side, showing her shining bald pussy. “And I'm going to miss you even more when you are at school…” The woman placed her knees on the couch and aligned herself with his member, rubbing the head against her slit. “Please, promise you will not forget us while you are fucking all those pretty little girls…” Apolline slowly sunk on to him, inch by inch, loving the sensation of Harry's big cock spreading her pussy walls. The Veela couldn't believe how good it was to have her mate inside her. Her own little miracle. 

Narcissa watched with her mouth watering, as her French friend bounced up and down her man’s big cock, fascinated as his dick disappear inside her, only to reappear covered in her shining flowing juices. Harry looked at the blond witch and smiled, a smile that made her knees weak, and her pussy even wetter.

“I don't think Apolline will last much longer, Cissy…” Harry said in a confident voice that made the witch shiver.

“Hmmm…” Narcissa said with a deep breath, as Bella run her tongue around her clit. “I like that my luv…”  With a gentle movement, Narcissa called Bella’s attention and got her up to her feet, kissing her, loving the kinkiness of feeling her own taste on her sister’s mouth. The blond grabbed the black haired witch's ass cheeks and squeezed it, astonished by how firm they were.

Meanwhile, Apolline bounced up and down Harry's dick, delighted on the sensations of pleasure running all through her body. It was like his dick and his magic could touch every sensitive spot on her pussy. Harry moved his hand, and started rubbing her clit while penetrating the Veela. The witch opened her eyes wide and started moaning in French. 

“Mon dieu! This is too much! I'm coming!” The Veela called.

Apolline came hard, losing control of her Allure, that flared around her, like a wave of magic and pleasure. Narcissa and Bella felt it, having small orgasms of themselves. The Veela collapsed over Harry's shoulder, breathing fast, only to hear the wizard whispering in her ear. 

“I'm not done with you yet, my beautiful bird. I have a work for you.” Harry said and nodded at Narcissa, who was not sure why, but somehow knew what Harry wanted.

The blond witch first licked and then sucked her middle and third finger, covering them with a coating of saliva, while Harry helped Apolline up from his still hard dick, a trail of her Veela  juices following the movement. With her other hand, Narcissa pushed the back of Bella's panties aside, giving Harry a nice view on her pink anus, before she pressed their two completely wet fingers inside it. Bella moaned loudly at the intrusion, but moved her ass back, making her sisters fingers go even deeper.

“Calm down sis…” Narcissa said. “The main dish is just coming…” The witch moved her fingers inside her sisters asshole. “Tell us what you want… sis…”

“Aaaaaah… I… I want… Harry's dick… deep inside…  my aaaaaaasssss…” Bella moaned. 

Narcissa slowly guided her sister back, and still holding the back of her lace panties aside, helped the black haired witch sit on Harry's lap, holding his hard, trembling dick with the other hand. Harry felt the head of his cock, already wet from Apollines fluids, touching the beautiful black haired witch's asshole, and slowly spreading it as he entered her, the delicious pressure building all around his member. Bella bit her lips and held her breath at the indescribable mixture of pain and pleasure, as Harry's magic mingled with hers, and his prick invaded her backdoor. It was simply amazing. Little by little, her ass cheeks touched his hips, and she finally let go of her breath. Bella could feel Harry twitching deep inside of her, and love the sensation. Harry had a silly smile, and looked at Apolline.

“Why don't you help me with Lady Black here, Miss Delacour…”

“Ooh, it will be my pleasure, Monsieur Potter…” The Veela answered, before getting onto her knees in front of Bella. Harry helped Bella to spread her legs, revealing her pantie clad wet pussy to the French, who could also see the wizard's dick all the way inside her anus. Apolline pushed the fabric to the side, and, with a hungry smile, dove her tongue into Bella's slit, licking from Harry's balls up to her friends clitoris. Bella screamed in pleasure, and unconsciously started moving her hips up. Narcissa was watching in awe, as Harry fucked her sister's ass while the most beautiful woman she had ever seem licked her pussy, when the wizard pushed her by the waist, up until she was standing on her feet over the couch, her dripping cunt only inches away from his face.

“Harry?” She asked as Bella moaned loud.

“I want you to sit on my face, I want to taste your delicious pussy Cissy.” it was not a request.

Narcissa moaned with the commanding tone, and approached her dripping wet pussy to her mans mouth. Harry started simultaneously pounding into Bella’s asshole, the movement making her pussy slide on Apollines tongue, while the wizard licked his regal witch slit and clit. It was hard for him to keep focus, as the sensations coming from both his dick and his magic were overwhelming, but he tried for his women. The feeling every time his hard cock slide inside Bella’s anus, opening her wall wide was torturing delicious. 

Bella felt like her mind was going blank from sheer pleasure, a thin line of saliva running from her mouth to her chin. Harry's cock inside her asshole was amazing, she felt full, and Apolline’s incredible long tongue was capable of incredible things, almost as good as Harry speaking in Parselmouth, what he just did, making Narcissa scream while her juices flowed over his face.

“I'M COMING! I'M COMING! BY THE GOOOOODS!” The blond witch screamed, grabbing his hair, and Harry could feel her delicious taste in his mouth, Bella screamed again, her ass walls getting tighter around him as she came, squirting into Apolline’s face in long wet jets. That was enough for Harry, who shoot his warm and thick sperm in long ropes, overflowing the black haired witch's anus. They collapsed on the couch together, laughing and kissing.

“I can never forget you…” Harry finally said to the three goddesses of his new world.

 

.OvO.

 

Rose sat on the pool’s edge, diving her feet in the cold water, looking at the trees over the grove and feeling the cold breeze from the summer's end, giving her chills. But Rose suspected that those chills were not only because of the cold wind.

Ever since Harry had arrived, the scar on her forehead hadn't hurt like it did right now. It was almost like the thing knew what was going on in her head, and the witch was pretty sure it actually did, and Rose was sure it could feel her own pain.

Rose knew it was not her friend's fault, but Padma’s words had brought back many painful memories of failed rituals, nightmares, and voices inside her head. They had tried it before, to get rid of the monster inside her, with the help of goblins, Veelas, and the most powerful wizards in Europe. Bella had moved heaven and earth, only to discover that the Dark Lady was anchored to her soul. To destroy it, Rose would have to die. 

And now, Padma said there was a chance. Rose tried not to hope. Tried not to believe, but Harry was here, he was something different, and he was part of her soul. Wasn't his mere presence something that never happened before? Or the coven? But the witch didn't want the pain and frustration back again. Rose was afraid. Terrified.

“I'm sorry…” Rose heard Padma’s voice behind her. “I shouldn't have said anything… it is just a theory...”

“It's okay Pad…” Rose tried to sound more certain than she really was.

“No Rose, it's not. I know how much you suffered with that. Now and back then. I… I am just hopeful because of Harry… I really think he will make a difference and…” 

“It's okay, Padma, it really is, I know you didn't do it for bad reasons. I'm just… anxious.” Rose sighed.

Padma bit the inside of her cheeks.

“Do you… want me to leave you alone?” The Indian girl asked in fear.

Rose stay silent for a couple seconds before answering.

“No, please stay with me…”

Padma smiled and sit at her side, removing her sandals and placing her feet in the water like her friend. The teen shivered with the cold water touching her fingers.

“I will leave for home… no, my father’s home, in a couple hours, to finish packing for the school.” Padma said.

“If all goes out well, maybe it will be the last time your things will be there and not with us…” Rose wondered, rubbing her scar, a fact that didn't go unnoticed to Padma.

“Yes, how can one thing be so exciting and so scary at the same time.” The Indian teen said with a shy smile.

“Why scary?” Rose asked.

“I… I don't know… to be able to do this kind of magic, to fight, to be with…” Padma blushed.

“To be with Harry?” For the first time Rose smiled.

“Yes…” Padma blushed even more. “And you.”

“Are you a virgin, Pad?” Rose asked, curious.

The girl blushed even more.

“Yes… but I don't plan on being so for long… I can barely control myself around him…”

“Yeah… he kinda does that to people. Are you sure? This can be dangerous.”

“Yes, more than anything. I just hope you and him can accept me for who I am…”

Rose threw her arms around Padma’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“We already did silly. Sorry if I scared you, I'm just afraid to pass through it all again, you know, the pain, the deception.”

Padma hugged Rose back.

“I do Rose. But this time we will all be with you, and together, we are more powerful than anyone!” The pretty girl had a hopeful smile, that made Rose smile back at her. “Where is Harry anyway?”

“Puuf… he has gone with aunt Pol and mom to help gathering the things over G place. They should be back in a few…” Before she could end the sentence, Rose was invaded by a delicious sensation all over her body, her pussy becoming complete wet, and she suddenly climaxed with a loud moan, strongly holding Padma’s hands.

“Wow…” Padma said, blushing.

“Well… I guess… they are… finished…” Rose half moaned, half laughed.

“That… must be weird…”

“You will see… it's completely worth it… let's find Daphne and Gabby, they must have melted!”

 

.OvO.

 

Harry arrived a couple of hours later, just in time to say goodbye to Padma and reassure her that they would be there for everything she needed. The teens and adults had dinner together, with light conversation. Tracey got to her own house just after dinner, giving both Harry and Rose a kiss, the first on the mouth, the second on the cheek. The blond looked excited for the school term.

Harry asked Rose to go on to their room, he needed to speak with Gabrielle first. The raven haired witch nodded and got into their bedroom, changing into only a shirt and white knickers. The girl sat on the bed, thinking about what to do, about what Padma had told her. Her scar hurt, and Rose rubbed her hand against it, tears starting coming down. She swallowed her cry, Rose didn't want Harry or Gabrielle to see her crying. And just in time, as the door opened and Harry entered.

“Hum… where is Gabby?” Rose asked. It was the young Veela’s turn to sleep on their bed.

“She's not coming tonight.” Harry said, removing his shirt.

“Wait, Gabrielle Delacour, the Veela nympho, gave up her place in your bed? That's a first!” Rose sounded really confused.

Harry smiled at her, now dressed in his usual sleeping attire, cotton pants and no shirt.

“Well, it took me a looooot of talk and convincing…” The wizard said, seating at her side. Rose pouted, confused.

“But… why?” The witch asked.

Harry passed his arm around her shoulders, and tenderly caressed her face with his right hand.

“Because… we need each other now… I can feel it Rose… your fear, your pain. I know them all to well.  Padma was only excited… but I know… I understand.” Harry whispered, closer to her face.

“You… you do?”

“Unfortunately, yes… if you think about it, I'm going there as well.”

Rose looked confused at him.

“I know how hard it is, not the pain itself, we learned how to live with it a long time ago. No.  I know how hard it is to try not to have hope.” Harry said, and Rose eyes went wide. “After all we’ve been through, after finally learning not to hope, to not be disappointed… I also thought I had nothing to lose anymore, and here I am… in love again…”

Rose wrapped her arms around Harry tightly, tears coming down her cheeks. 

“Thank you for being here… thank you for understanding…”

“And I always will Rose… with all the girls… in the end, I would choose you…” Harry looked into those bright emerald eyes, and lost himself in them, before leaning forward and kissing Rose. It was a sensual and caring kiss at the same time, fueled with emotion, love and fear. 

“We are together in this Rose, now and forever… and I'm here to pick you up when you fall.” Harry said when they parted.

Harry laid on the big bed, and Rose laid at his side, with her head over his chest, both teens only enjoying the proximity to one another, and the sense of completeness that brought them.

“I love you Harry Potter…” Rose whispered.

“I love you too, Rose Potter…” Harry answered.

 

.OvO.

 

“You know…”Daphne said to Gabrielle after putting on her black silk nightgown. “Pouting and looking at the door will not make him magically appear…”

The Veela glared at the black haired girl, who just smiled back. Gabrielle was dressed in a tight white top, with her nipples poking up, and equally white panties. 

“Neither looking at me that way Gabby… just try to sleep.” Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

Gabrielle threw herself on the bed, landing on her back and throwing her legs up. 

“But… I haven't been with Harry in two days! And I'm horny!” The Veela moaned.

“Well, so am I, but tonight is for Rose. I'm pretty sure they will just cuddle and sleep together, but they both need it.” Daphne chastised, brushing her luxurious black hair. Harry and Rose had told her about the meeting with the real fates, and  their request, and also that Fleur was the only other one who knew. Although she could understand the Veela’s reasoning, she still found it weird. Yet, that was very precious information.

Gabrielle looked at her, she found the girl beautiful, brushing her hair in front of the mirror, with her long legs and ivory skin showing, but at the same time, the Veela was very worried about her sister in all but blood, she looked at the door again.

“I hope she is okay…” Gabrielle said looking at the ceiling. “I really don't want an encore from six years ago… she was devastated after the ritual failed.” 

“Yes.. I remember. Padma was not there tho, we can't blame her for trying...”

They stayed in silence for a while, until Daphne got up and moved to her bed.

“Well…” Gabrielle said as the other girl elegantly laid down. “If you are also horny… maybe we can help each other…” The Veela said in a husky voice, flashing her Allure.

“Sorry Gabrielle. You are a stunning girl, but I'm only interested in men, or in Harry to be exact. Maybe next time when we are all together. Good night.”

“Humph… goodnight.” Gabrielle said, turning around, frustrated. But in the end, she just hoped Rose was alright.

 

.OvO.

 

Thanks to Harry's proximity, Rose indeed was feeling better over the next morning, and not a second too soon, as Gabrielle climbed possessively on the wizard's neck, to everyone’s amusement. The express would leave on the next day, and the teens moved to finish their preparations for the trip, and the school year. Harry didn't know how to feel, it was so weird to come back to school after all, and yet, he craved it. Especially if this Hogwarts was as different as the girls told him. And more than all, he was looking forward to spend time with the girls, and protect them, although, in the end, he knew they didn't need it, Rose and her friends were strong enough.

And of course, there was the mission. Harry and Rose were completely lost at it.

Rose was facing the new term with caution. Bella was not speaking much, but both Rose, Susan and Daphne knew the political climate was chaotic, even with Amelia Bones dropping from the race. It was obvious that Iris Ovidios would be the new minister, but people had doubts if she would be able to govern. The attack and consequential obliteration of Godric’s Hollow only worsen things. Harry was trying to the max to distance himself from the political game, but he knew he would have to talk to Iris about the Peverell line at some point. The wizard just hoped that it didn't destroy the apparent alliance, as  the Bones, Potter, Black and Greengrass coalition would be Ovidios’ govern base.

The teens were in the big adjacent room, comparing and separating their books. Harry looked at his potion text book and imagined if Eileen Snape had written in one here as well. If she had and the one ended up in Rose’s hands, at least he would know. That took his mind to Hermione, both his, and Rose’s, and Harry decided to try and be nice to the girl. She was Monica’s daughter after all. Rose on the other hand, seemed to deeply winded by the girl’s actions, and not in the mood for forgiveness.

“I was thinking…” Rose said. “Can you imagine if Harry's magic reacted to Pansy?” She said with a laugh and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh by the gods!” Daphne said. “I would pay to see her all wet and horny for him!” The witch had a evil grin that made everyone laugh. “Imagine her rubbing herself calling “Potter”. 

Rose held her belly, laughing.

“Or maybe Cho…” Susan said.

“Oh Merlin!” Rose said. “That's even worse! I can't even imagine!”

“Well…” Harry said.

“Nooooooooo!” All three girls said at the same time. Harry shrugged.

“She was my first kiss… and we only kissed once. Luckily both Fleur and Daphne entered my life right after…”

“Well, I don't know in your old world…” Gabrielle said with a grimace. “But here she is a bitch! Her and Diggory deserve each other!”

“Word!” Completed Rose.

“We are joking,” Continued Daphne. “But the truth is that Harry and the Coven, still needs one more girl. He doesn't need to marry them like he will do with us…” She blinked and Harry rolled his eyes. “But Apolline and Padma said they will be needed.” Daphne finished, and Susan pouted.

“Well, both Ginny and Katie seemed veeeery interested during the party…” Rose said.

“Gryffindor party…” Daphne said, shaking her head.

“Hey, is not my fault if other than you and Tracey, Slytherin girls treated me like shit.” Rose shrugged.

“Milly is not bad as well…” Susan said.

“True… she keeps to herself most of the times. Also, she is already dating.” Rose said. “And the 'puffs?”

Susan shrugged.

“I don't know… Luna  from the 'claws, maybe, they talked very easy at the party.” The witch’s voice tone let it very clear she did not appreciated that.

“Wait…” Harry said. “Are you guys… pimping me out?”

“Of course not Harry!” Daphne said. “If we did, we would charge money from the girls.”

“We would be rich-er!” Gabrielle said with a grin.

“Yes, but we are not gaining anything…” Daphne finished.

“Other than seeing you ravishing them…” Rose said.

“Shiiiiu!” Daphne continued. “This is pure and  simple Coven business.”

“Okay, I will pretend I believe you.” Harry said.

Suddenly something come to him.

“Wait!” The wizard said in a exasperated voice that startled the others. “Rose, you said you don't know who the Dark Lady really is…” Rose nodded, confused. “But, didn't you fight her ghost when you saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets?”

Rose had a even more confused look on her face.

“But… I didn't saved Ginny from the Chamber…”

“WHAT!” harry almost screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to AWR, DarkLordRising and The traveller for the help beta reading and editing!

next chapter with illustrations, also, there is a lot of artwork on Ao3!

Hope you like it and thanks for reading!

 

Chapter 03

 

Jaws 3, People 0

 

_ Rose Potter, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass tried not to make any noise while they walked down the humid tunnel they discovered under the bathroom. They were only twelve years old and yet, they needed to try and save Hermione, who was petrified in a bed up in the hospital wing and perhaps, everyone else in the school. It was a good thing that professor McGonagall had ordered an even more strictly curfew. _

_ All of them tried not to show it, but all three were scared to the core, they had no idea of exactly what they would find down there.  _

_ They kept following the descending path for almost twenty minutes and they felt it becoming colder and the air thicker, with water dripping from the ceiling and running through the walls, these last ones, covered in a weird brown musk. _

_ “We must be under the lake…” Daphne whispered. _

_ “Yeah…” Rose answered. “Just to be even more scary… why does these kind of things keep happening to me?” _

_ “Worse yet.” Neville said. “Why do we keep coming with you…” _

_ “Duh… obviously because you love me!” Rose tried to joke to hide her fear. “Daphne… why did you bring this… thing?” Rose asked, looking at the small feathered creature sleeping on the Slytherin’s arms. _

_ “Hmm? It's a rooster?” Daphne said, like it was obvious. Neville and Rose looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Merlin! Haven't you read the magical creatures book?” _

_ “Well, I read the entire herbology book.” Neville shrugged, and Daphne rolled her eyes. _

_ “A rooster is one of the Basilisk’s weakness.” Daphne explained. _

_ “That?” Young Rose pointed at the sleeping bird in disbelief. “Daphne, this thing we are looking for is huuuuge!”  _

_ Daphne rolled her eyes, and was ready to retort when Neville called. _

_ “Girls… look at that!” _

_ The tunnel had finally come into an end, revealing a circular chamber, almost completly covered in mold. At the other end, there was a great altar, with a broken statue of a man in armor that, Rose deduced, must have been Salazar Slytherin, when it still had a head. The problem was that no one was there and there was no other door in sight. Daphne and Neville started walking around, searching with their luminous wands, while Rose only looked at the altar. _

_ “Rose?” Daphne asked. “What are you…” _

_ “Can't you hear?” Rose said. “Someone's talking…” _

_ Daphne looked at Neville, who just shrugged. _

_ “No, Rose… where is it coming from?” _

_ “Behind this wall…” Rose approached the statue and, almost instinctively, hissed in Parseltongue. “Let me in!” _

_ The headless statue suddenly started moving, the sound of stone grinding against stone in front of the young teens. With a heavy movement, the thing came down from the altar and moved the heavy stone over it, revealing a hidden stairway going down to the darkness. _

_ “Wow… bite me…” Neville said. _

_ “Afraid?” Rose asked, climbing onto the altar and going to the stairs. _

_ “Are you kidding? I'm scared to death!” Neville answered. _

_ “Well…” Rose took a deep breath. “So am I…” _

_ The trio then descend into the darkness. _

 

_ The room was enormous, circular with some pillars, the water from the lakes dropped through the ceiling, forming two big pools of water on each side of the chamber. At the far end, another altar, even bigger than the first, with the big head of a snake with long, venomous looking fangs, done in stone. Its body encircled the room, carved into the walls. _

_ “Snakes… why it had to be snakes…” Neville whispered. _

_ The teens were not alone. A small figure stood in front of the altar, holding a book and whispering in Parseltongue. She was small, had short black hair and wore Ravenclaw colors, but something on her voice sent shivers down the three friends spines. _

_ “Who is she?” Rose asked. _

_ “First year Ravenclaw, Su Li… I think.” Daphne said, and Rose nodded, taking a deep breath. _

_ “Su Li?” Rose called in a louder voice. “Are you okay? We are here to…” _

_ The small framed Asiatic girl turned around, and Rose could see her eyes, no pupils, her skin was pale, almost grey, and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. There was an expression of terror on her face that Rose would never forget. _

_ “Help… help me…” Su Li whispered in her own voice, before the weird one came back, speaking in Parseltongue. “Go away blood traitors. Let the one and only true heir of Slytherin unleash the true power of its bloodline!” _

_ Rose knew all to well Su Li was being possessed, she had already gone through this, more than once. _

_ “Su Li, you can fight it, you push this thing out of your head! Fight it!” Rose screamed. _

_ “It's too late blood traitor, this body is…”  _

_ “Shut up!” Rose screamed again, and for a second, the pupils came back to Su Li’s eyes. _

_ “HELP!”  The small girl screamed in her own voice. “NO!” The other voice answered. “Come to me, queen of…” _

_ “STUPEFY!” Rose screamed, pointing her wand at the girl, hitting her with the spell. The book fell to the floor and Rose could see a cloud of dark smoke leaving the girl from her mouth, and going back to the book, the witch was ready to make a move, but it was to late. The walls trembled with the movement, and a loud hiss echoed through the chamber. _

_ Rose had imagined how the beast would be, but nothing could prepare her for the monstrosity that came out from the statues mouth. It was a caricature of a snake, with a bifurcated tongue as thick as Hagrid’s arm, emotionless reptilian yellow eyes, and a brownish scaly skin, with a venomous yellow and red diamond pattern. The thing smelled the air with its tongue, and slowly came out of the wall. It was enormous, bigger than Rose could ever imagine. _

_ “Bloooood traitor… prey… weeeeeak…” The big serpent hissed as she moved towards the terrified young girl, opening his enormous mouth, revealing three rolls of yellow teeth and giant poisonous fangs. _

_ Afraid, Rose pointed her wand at the beast, shooting every offensive spell she knew, the ones she learned at school, and even the most powerful ones Bella had secretly taught her at home. The beams of magical light hit the monster, but the only effect it had was to get its attention, not even a scratch on its shining scales. The snake’s tongue darted in and out of it mouth before it hissed. _

_ “Powerful hatchling, you share the royal bloooood… but you are not… the maaaaaster…” _

_ Rose barely saw the snake coming at her incredibly fast, too fast for a thing that size, and knew she wouldn't be able to dodge, the young witch tried to scream, but suddenly, she heard the crow of a rooster. The snake backed down, almost like screaming in pain as the bird sang in fear of the big predator. Daphne was right.  _

_ The shaking snake contorted itself, hitting the walls with her enormous body every time the rooster screamed and, thinking like her mom, Rose seized the opportunity. _

_ “Nev! Get the girl!” The emerald eyed girl screamed in a commanding voice. _

_ Coming out of his stupor, Neville nodded and run until the small girl passed out on the floor. He was chubby, but a strong boy, and calling all his strength, lifted the small Asian girl on his shoulder, trying to escape with her. Rose looked around and found it, the book, the source of all this.  _

_ “Get her out of here!” Rose screamed as she run towards the screeching snake. _

_ “Are you insane Rose!” Daphne called, but to no avail.  _

_ With a incredibly strong swap of its muscular tail, the snake queen hit on of the pillars, making the entire chamber tremble, Daphne screamed and Neville ran, but, as the rooster screamed one more time, the snake slammed it's body on the same pillar, and the roof came down with loud bang, launching smoke and dust all over the room. _

_ Rose threw herself forward to escape the falling stones, diving into the cloud of dust and debris. When the rocks stopped rolling, Rose looked up, coughing, searching for her friends, only to be greeted by the cold reptilian eyes hovering six feet above her head, blood pouring from wounds provoked by the stones. _

_ “Hatcccccccchling… dangeroussssss hatchling…” The snake hissed, preparing to pounce at her. Rose gulped, the girl knew she had no chance, and the stones had completely blocked the exit. She raised her wand, in a defiant bravado, trying to remember everything her mom, one if the greatest fighters of the entire magical world, had taught her. _

_ The monster hissed and attacked with ridiculous speed, Rose jumped out of the way from the swallowing bite by a fraction of a second, rolling to escape another close call. The twelve year old witch fired spell after spell, feeling her own core burning with power. The snake jumped toward with the cavernous open mouth, and Rose screamed “Diffindo!”. _

_ To her surprise, one of the fangs from the creature came out flying, and the monster hissed in pain and rage. _

_ “Deeeeeath… bloood…” the serpent hissed again. The creature attacked again and again, Rose jumped and rolled each time. She was getting tired, and her spells were becoming weaker. The thing was smart. Rose tried to roll, but the snake moved around her, stopping her movement, crushing the girl, immobilizing her. Rose looked up, to the row after row of piercing teeth and dripping poisonous fangs, trying to think of anything that could save her. But it was no use. _

_ That was when the warm light came, blinding both girl and the snake. But Rose could hear the song, filling her heart with calm and courage, and the witch instantly knew it was Fawkes. _

_ The snake let her go, and when Rose could see again, she saw the monster trying to bite the majestic firebird, who flew around its head with a trail of flames. For a second, the girl felt like a heroine in one of the fairy tales her mom used to tell her when she was little, but the smell of blood and fear brought her back to reality. Fawkes dropped something at her feet, and Rose could see it was the dirty old selecting hat. _

_ “Put your hand inside me brat!” The old piece of cloth screamed. “Quickly!” _

_ Rose did just that, and she could feel something hard and cold inside of the hat, she pulled the Sword of Gryffindor with a movement, and was surprised by how light it was. The metal was so shining and polished that it looked almost like a mirror. A screech called her attention, as the Basilisk threw the Phoenix on the wall with a swipe of its powerful tail, and moved to finish it. _

_ “Heey ugly bitch!” Rose called in parseltongue, making the creature turn to her again. “I am here!” She said raising the sword. _

_ “The metal poke… of the bloood traitor!” The snake hissed, and fast as lightning, attacked Rose again. _

_ The courageous girl closed her eyes and just jumped forward, feeling the sword hitting something hard that broke after just a second, then a monumental weight over her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see she was inside the beasts mouth, with the sword deeply carved inside of it, the monster was shivering and shaking in pain, and struggled to close her mouth even more. Rose felt the piercing pain over her left arm, and noticed that the remaining fang had penetrated her flesh, and the cloth around it was turning black. The girl started feeling dizzy, her strength going away. All Rose could think of was  her mom, and how sad she would be, and her friends. The young witch let go of the sword handle, and rolled out of the dying snake’s mouth, her vision going blurry as death approached her. _

  
  


Harry listened carefully to the story, and how different it was from his own. His eyes went wide. Someone still had the answer.

 

.OvO.

 

“Up, up, guard, then hook. That’s it. Good job, Milly.” The older man in sweatpants and a tee-shirt said, as the sturdy young woman was hitting the bag with vicious kicks and punches.

“Thanks,” she huffed “Coach Bradburry.” 

“You’re working hard, lass. If it wasn’t for that boarding school your folks sent you to, you could pass as a professional this winter.”

“She’s lucky to go there, Coach” a familiar masculine voice replied for her. She grinned and kissed the new comer on the cheek as he handed her a drink. “My aunt went there, and believe me, you have to be registered from birth to get in there.”

“Still, it’s a shame, postponing a career like that.” Bradburry groused good naturally. “What about you, Dudley? Last year?” 

“At Smelting, yes.” Dudley replied.  “Then it’s uni. If Mum can afford it, that is.”

“You’re going!” both the coach and Milly replied as one. He raised both hands in defense.

The coach chuckled “Believe me, lad, you’ll go to Uni, even if I have to pay myself! You’ve come such a long way, Hell if I let what happened to your dad stop you from fulfilling your potential.”

With a friendly pat on each of their shoulders, the old man headed toward another trainee shouting something in Welsh at the poor sod.

Dudley faced Milly and sighed, giving her a sad grin.

“I’m gonna miss you, luv.”  He said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear “I wish I could go to Hogs with you.” 

Millicent Bulstrode chuckled, imagining the squib there. Though that idea might work. The wizarding youth is sorely lacking in exercise and physical education, despite how demanding Quidditch could be. But as long as the threat of the Dark Lady was still looming like Damocles’ Sword, it couldn’t be done.

“You’ll be careful, right?” He asked her.

“You know my grandpa’s moto, right? ‘Constant Vigilance!’”

Dudley shuddered. A flash from one of his recurring dreams popped in his mind. Milli’s grandfather pointing a wand toward a boy, changing him into a rodent, and getting scolded by a old severe looking lady. 

Or said grandfather with a bunch of young folks drinking something to look like a male version of his cousin Rose… only to be hit, a few minutes later by a green beam of light...

“Earth to Dudley! You there, hun?” Milly was asking him, waving her hand in front of his eyes. 

Dudley blinked and nodded, and took her hands in his.

“Promise me, Milly. I’ve got a bad feeling about this year.”

Milly smiled tenderly at her towering broad boyfriend. He may be of a similar size as Gregory Goyle, but he had the heart of a Hufflepuff beating in his chest, which made her fall for him in the first place.

“Cross my heart” she swore, drawing a X across her chest.

 

.OvO.

 

Ginevra Petill Weasley was the seventh and youngest child of the big red haired clan. She was also the only girl, what brought her some good and bad things. For one, most of people always looked down on her, especially her overbearing mother and her closest brother in age. They always chastized her for doing boyish things or not doing so well in school, and said she was only good to marry a rich guy and be a housewife. But Ginny knew better. She knew she was the best Chaser in school and that no one in her family was as magically powerful as her. And Ginny knew she was pretty and was not afraid to use that in her own advantage. And this year she would need it.

One of the good things of being the only girl was that she was allowed to have her own room, with her own bed. A bed that lately had been stage to long masturbation sessions, both with her hands or with the magical vibrating toy because of a certain black haired and emerald eyed young wizard. 

“Harry Potter…” The name rolled over her tongue as she finished gathering her supplies for the new school term. She was careful to get her best underwear and skirts. Ginny was going on a hunt. 

Then, Ginny got her most precious possession and placed it under the clothes. There was one more thing about Ginny.

The young witch had a big and very dark secret.

 

.OvO.

 

The train station was beaming with movement and life, kids and their parents running around, pushing luggage carts, with the sound of a thousand voices and the sounds of their pets.

Rose found it cute when Harry smiled like a child at the sight, almost like it was the first time he had been at the station, and, in a certain way, it was.

But the truth was that Harry really felt happy. It had been years since he had saw the station, especially with so many students, and not destroyed, turned into pieces by the war.

Rose could feel the mixture of relief and sorrow coming from her other half, and again, could not imagine how it was like in his world.

There was one thing that never changed thought, the stares. People unceremoniously looked at the strange group that just came from the fireplaces. The Potters, accompanied by the Greengrass and Delacours, and the now emancipated Lady Bones. Adults and teens looked at one of the most powerful and strange groups in all magical Britain. 

“Gabrielle!” Apolline called in French. “Try to be more discrete, everyone will notice the way you are looking at Harry.”

Gabrielle frowned, it was not easy to see Susan glued to Harry's arm, as if he belonged to her, or better yet, only to her, and the smile on the red haired girl's face as she waved to other students, holding her mates hand, was only more annoying. Gabrielle made a vow to fuck Harry senseless in front of Susan as soon as she could. It didn't helped that most male students also kept looking at her, and the Veela wished to tell the world she was taken. But everything at its time.

“Harry! Rose!” They heard a familiar voice calling. 

Tracey darted over to them, first hugging Rose and then Harry, in a more than friendly way, Briar Rose coming right behind her. Daphne and Rose laughed at the bouncing blond girl.

“Damn, I missed you!” Tracey called.

“Calm down girl.” Rose said. “It has only been two days!”

“Buy it seemed like an eternity!” Tracey said in agony. “Seriously, I don't know what happened, but I couldn't wait to see all of you again!”

“It's true.” Briar Rose said, hugging Harry and Rose. “The girl was actually unbearable yesterday.”

“Mom! I was a lady!” Tracey lifted her finger.

“A lady doesn't do the things you were doing in your room, at least not as loud!” Briar Rose said with a grin.

“It is the Coven bond forming…” Harry heard the all too familiar Padma’s voice behind him. The wizard turned around to see his exotic beautiful girl, accompanied by her sister, father and a stunning older woman with chocolate skin and eyes, luxurious wavy dark hair and full lips, with a discreet nose piercing that could be no other than the twins mother. Just like Tracey, Padma hugged a smiling Rose and then Harry, taking a deep breath of his male scent and making Pavarti scorn. The girl was indeed more exuberant than her intelligent sister, with heavy make up and revealing clothes, but for Harry, she didn't stand a chance next to Padma.

After Padma released Harry, Parvati dressed her most seductive a smile and hugged the boy.

“Good to see you again Harry Potter…” She whispered in his ear. “I hope you end up in Gryffindor, I will be sure to welcome you…”

“Thank you, Miss Patil…” Harry said, getting free of her. “But I already have all the welcome I need” He said with a truly gentle smile. Bella tried not to laugh at both Rose and Susan, as the two girls seemed ready to explode, or better yet, make Pavarti explode.

“I guess you remember my mom and dad, Harry?” Padma said, pointing at her parents who just had finished complimenting the other adults. 

“Of course! Hello Mister and Miss Patil.”

“Hello Mister Potter, I was actually wanting to have a talk with you.” Said Mister Patil. “May we?”

“Um… Sure.” Harry gulped.

 

.OvO.

 

“Whoa.” Was all that Dudley Dursley could utter as Millicent Bulstrode uncovered his eyes. He turned to face her and see her smiling broadly at him. Her eyes were shining with excitement.

“So what do you think?” she asked with trepidation clear in her voice. 

“It’s stunning. Magnificent.” The young athlete replied, his eyes wide and filled with awe. How could his mother hate this? To deprive him of such experience? He knew he couldn’t have gone to Hogwarts, but he could have come to say bye to his cousins and watch the train leave. No, instead, he was raised -if you could call being overindulged and given no limit nor boundaries whatsoever ‘raised' to look down at anything different.

He had to wait to meet Millie and her mother Sophia to learn what he missed out and being re-educated by Coach Bradburry from the ground up.  

Sophia, Millie’s mother, was a former Auror until a curse left her nearly magicless with a ruptured core, and became a potioneer and nutritionist. Between her and the Coach, Dudley had managed to come from nearly fatal morbid obesity to an athletic if bulky body shape that he felt good in and with. 

Sophia (and Millie, as well) was also the one who helped him cope with the loss of his father, when he died in that car crash, his tiny manhood in the mouth of his secretary.

Dudley had both laughed himself near to insanity and wept as Sophia and Millie held him. 

“Knut for your thoughts, Dud?” the tall ex-Auror asked him, putting a motherly arm around his shoulders. He looked at her and smiled. She had long reddish blond hair tied in a ponytail and a classy red skirt suit. 

“A knut only” a booming voice laughed. “Ye’re getting miser, lass! Give the lad some credit!”

Dudley turned as Sophia groaned and facepalmed.

“Hello, Father.” He said simply.

“Good morning, Mister Moody.” Dudley said politely.

“Hi Gramps!” Millie chuckled as she hugged the peg legged one eyed grizzled veteran from behind. “I got you this time!”

“Aye ye did, lass!” Moody replied, chuckling. “And it’s Moody, period, Dursley. None of that ‘Mister’ bullshit. I have told ye a million times.”

“There you are!” A new voice exclaimed as a young woman with shoulder long pink hair. ?????????? (approached)

She glared at Millie’s grandfather “we’re supposed to check the train before the departure.”

The way the woman was dressed reminded Dudley of his cousin Rose’s own fashion style. And given she looked eerily like Aunt Bellatrix, it was easy to deduce who influenced whom. 

“TEEEEN-SHUN!” snapped Sophia and the pink haired woman went rigid and Dudley heard a meekly whispered ‘aaw crap!’.

Dudley looked at Sophia and he could see the soldier showing through. Not just a magical cop, but a bona fide soldier. She kinda reminded him of a Russian Army soldier he’s seen on TV, mixed with some super-heroine aura. The stature of She Hulk, the stance of Black Widow. 

“Ca-Ca-Captain Bulstrode, ma’am!” she saluted rigidly.

“At ease, Auror Tonks” Sophia replied, grinning. “I’m retired, remember? I guess you remember my daughter Millicent? And this is her boyfriend and I hope my future son-in-law Dudley Dursley. Dudley dear, this is Nymphadora Tonks. Both my greatest pride and my greatest shame.”

“Oi!”  Tonks protested, stomping her foot right on the corner of Millie’s trunk that snapped up right in her face. “OW!”

Dudley winced while Millie, Sophia and Moody heartly laughed.

“Laugh it up, furball.” Tonks groused, making Dudley blink. Did that witch cop just quote Han Solo?!

Tonks turned to face Dudley “Wotcher, Dudley. I heard you helped Tracey out of a dangerous situation. Thank you for that. Tracey as well as Rose are like little sisters to me. It means a lot.” She leaned over and hugged Dudley, to his surprise. 

“Aye Aye. Now let’s get to our job, Nymphadora.” Moody groused, hugging his granddaughter and patting Dudley’s shoulder.

 

.OvO.

 

Susan watched Harry leave with Mister Patil, with a heavy sensation on her chest, the words repeating in the other worldly voice “Jealous and possessive sister…”

Susan could not deny the truth of these words. The moment Padma and Tracey talked about their connection with Harry and Rose, she could not help but to feel jealous. Obviously the witch had the same kind of connection with both her fiance and her friend, but sometimes Susan wished she was the only one who had it. 

But worse was the feeling she was really becoming nothing more than a sister to Harry. The wizard was respectful of her wishes and didn't pushed her to do anything. But perhaps  he was being too respectful. And Susan was being too afraid. Even Rose, the closest thing to a real sister he would ever have, was intimate with him and shared his magic and pleasure. Susan could see how close he was with Daphne and Gabrielle, and even Fleur. Damn, she could even see both Padma was seriously contemplating it and Tracey was almost throwing herself into Harry's lap.

Susan felt like a coward. Like she did all her life. Rose placed a hand over her shoulder and smiled at her, a sincere and loving smile, almost like she could sense the girl's dilemma, and perhaps, rose really could.

“Holy shit!” They heard Tracey trying not to scream. “It's fucking true!” The blond said, looking wide eye in the fireplaces direction. Rose, Susan, and the other girls looked in the same direction and were astonished by the sight.

Draco Malfoy, now a girl, walked out of the fire, dressed in a beautiful green and silver dress that ended just above her knees, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, the two goons carrying all her luggage. The boy turned girl walked with confidence, seeming completely comfortable in her new body, walking with charm, like a lady. The blond girl didn't even look at them.

“Holy Damn shit!” Tracey unceremoniously continued. “Malfoy looks… hot? She looks a lot like Cissy…”

“Hum… it looks like he… she learned how to act like a pureblood lady.” Daphne said, and looked at Rose who had her deep emerald eyes glowing.

Daphne knew that look very well, and now, somehow, she could feel the rage coming from Rose. A rage only reserved for those who had hurt her friends. The same one who sent Cedric to the hospital, and helped her survive all those years. Malfoy had hurt Narcissa in ways that the now girl didn't even started to understand, and Rose would make her pay for that.

Daphne sighed, this year was going to be a crazy ride.

 

.OvO.

 

Harry had no idea why mister Patil wanted to talk to him. He was not very close of his daughters on his old world, and he only knew that the family had fled England for India after Padma died on the attack at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help, but feel a touch of guilt at this.

“Well mister Potter.” The older man said. “I know we saw each other at Rose’s birthday party, but I must say I was looking forward to finally know and talk to you. Is not anyone who can capture the attention of my little jade like you did.” The man was tall and lean, with a well reined goatee and long wavy black hair, he looked like a handsome man in his early forties, but Harry knew through Padma that her father had already passed his seventieth years. He was very well dressed with a Armani dark blue suit and had a big golden earring in each of his ears. Harry found his figure somewhat strong yet welcoming.

“She is indeed an Incredible woman sir.” Harry answered, looming quickly at the exotic chocolate beauty.

“Please, call me Dishan, Harry. I understand you are engaged to miss, or better yet, Lady Bones?”

Harry gulped.

“Sir, you must understand I didn't plan to…”

Dishan raised his hand, with an amused smile on his face.

“Oh Harry, don't worry, I'm not judging you. Not only her magic must resonate with all your chakras, she is also a beautiful young lady, just as Miss Greengrass and young Miss Delacour.” the laughter coming from the tall man was so sincere that Harry was completely surprised.

“But…”

“I'm sure my little Pad have told you I am also a Channeller myself, didn't she? So yes Harry, I do understand.” Dishan said, and Harry only nodded. “You see, contrary to the English, in our magical culture, Channellers are considered almost sacred. For us, it is a blessing to be one, to have the magic of life in its most pure form.” The man had a voice full of reverence. “You are very lucky my boy, it took me years to find all my balance, and I'm sad to say… I even lost one to the next world…” The man closed his eyes and frowned, clearly trying to hide his pain.

“I… I'm very sorry to hear that.” Harry said looking down. 

“It's okay, Harry. It was many years ago. And her memory is not forgotten, the son I had with my dear Maya was also the first to give me grandchildren.”

“May I ask, sir… I mean, Dishan, but how old are you? I don't mean to be rude, but you look no older than fifty.”

“I'm eighty seven years old Harry, you will learn that, one of the effects of being a Channeller, and being in contact with your balancing parts, is that you all will live long and healthy, but the contrary is also true…”

Harry nodded, understanding what the man was saying.

“But that is not my point young Harry. What I wanted to tell you is that you also have a immense responsibility on your shoulders, and I know that for my own experience. When Maya was gone, a part of me was gone with her, a part I will never have back. I… died a little that day, and if it wasn't for the rest of my family, I would have gone with her, and they all would have suffered. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

Harry nodded again, he understood all too well.

“And don't be fooled, you will need them so much more than they will need you. They are your lifeline my boy. Get to really know them, to understand the needs and perks of each one, and be ready. They will scream with each other, and they will scream with you. A lot!” Durham laughed, making Harry smile. “I know most of the British don't understand, but we do, so you all can count on me, and my family. I may not have political influence per se in this country, as I was always viewed as an outsider…”

“Funny how the empire never thought twice about its right to be in a third of the world, but when people from this third show up here, they are outsiders….” Harry said.

“Ha, I like you even more! That, my boy, is human nature, protect yours and your tribe. And now, these girls are your tribe. But as I was saying, I may not have direct political power, but I have another kind of power… money… especially now that Malfoy is gone, so, you can count on me!” The man finished, offering his hand.

Harry took it with a smile, maybe this strange man would be someone who could understand the weight he was feeling after all.

 

.OvO.

 

Soon it was time for Millicent to go as well. A pug faced girl was glaring at them, and a beautiful dark haired witch came to whisper something in Millie’s ear, who giggled. He had seen a picture of her in Millie’s album. Daphne Green or something. (witch=female Last sentence says He at beginning)

She was very pretty but way to skinny for him so he managed to keep himself from ogling her.

“Kiss your knight goodbye and let’s get on before Pansy find us and start bitching about us being blood traitors, blah blah blah.” Sidle said to her strong daughter.

She chuckled as both Millicent and Dudley blushed and turned toward each other

“I’m going to miss you, Duds.” Millicent sniffed. “You take care okay?”

“I’ll miss you more, Millie. And you know I will or your mum will skin me alive and let Coach Bradburry have fun with what’s left.”

Both teens laughed, hugged and kissed chastly. 

Shortly after Millie got on the train, it departed. Dudley felt as it was carrying a significant chunk of his chest away. He felt an arm around his shoulders and a hand brushing his hair.

He looked up (something he rarely had to do, but Sophia was taller than he was by at least ten to twenty centimeters) and met her eyes. One of them was artificial, he knew, but not as big as her father’s nor as perfected. Both eyes, real and fake where icy blue.

A small smile stretched her lightly colored lips with her scar moving along.

“She’ll be back for the Hols, sweetheart.” She said reassuringly. “Now, let’s greet my old friend Bella...and is that Apolline Delacour with her?!” 

 

.OvO.

 

Delphi could finally realize how silent the big house was, and how dead it felt. Almost everyone was gone now. The younger ones were heading back to Hogwarts, to fight on a different kind of war, and with the voting approaching, all the older ones were back inland as well. And Barty was gone.

Delphi didn't understood this lonely feeling, it was something completely new to her, and she didn't like it.

It hurt not to be a heartless monster like her mother.

She climbed the stairs, listening to her own steps on the old wooden floor, and walked to the big double doors of the master's bedroom. It was the first time the Dark Lady had summoned her ever since she tried to kill the girl. Everything had changed since then, and how could it not.

There was something happening with her mother, and Delphi wanted to know what, something really strange.

Bart would know…

The doors opened by themselves as the witch approached. Sirius, the ever standing watchdog, was standing besides it. Delphi asked herself if the stories she had heard about the pretty man were true, if he really had been broken inside by his family as the other death eaters said. Maybe, he really loved her mother. Delphi was no longer sure she herself did. Maybe she had actually never loved her at all, just admired and projection it but that never really was true.

The Dark Lady was seated on her usual big, soft chair, with the hood over her head, something Delphi had noticed she was doing more and more, hiding her face. The powerful witch had a glass of wine in one of her hands, and her wand in the other, held in a non threatening, playful way. She seemed distracted.

“You called mot… my lady?” 

“No mother this time?” The Dark Lady chuckled. “Oh my, you must be really grieving for Crouch…” Delphi clenched her fists and took a deep breath at this words. ”Believe me my child, I understand, I really do, but, if you want to be strong, if you really want to be my successor, you need to learn how to use that in your own favor. I was like you once you know…” The Dark Lady had the distracted gaze again. “Many, many years ago… I thought my life was all about it… family, pleasure… love… but, one day, I saw how everything could be taken away if I was weak…” The woman looked at Delphi with glowing red eyes under the hood. “I became strong my child, stronger than anyone, but I also paid the price for that.”

Delphi shivered, remembering the grave of her brother.

“I… I want to be strong…” the young woman hissed.

“That remains to be seen. I have a job for you my girl, something only you can do…”

“Only me, why?”

“Because, Delphi my dear, you don't actually exist in this world.” The Dark Lady smiled. 

 

.OvO.

 

Harry and Dishan returned to the big group, only to find that the Weasleys had arrived a couple of minutes before. Molly was accompanying both Ronald and Ginny, talking with Bella and Melody, avoiding looking to Apolline at all. Ron’s face was almost as red as his hair, as he tried to avoid looking at Apolline and Gabrielle, and focus his attention on Rose, and Ginny just seemed annoyed, at least until the girl saw Harry. When the young witch laid her eyes on the emerald eyed boy, a bright smile came to her, reminding harry of how cute she looked, with straight and long fire colored hair and the freckles over her cheeks. She was dressed in a clearly second hand jeans, and a harpies shirt with a jacket. Harry was sure she flared her magic at him on purpose, but the feeling was so good that his magic welcomed and mingled with it, making the young wizard smile.

“Hello Harry…” Ginny said. “Can I call you Harry?” The girl pretended she was embarrassed, but Harry could see through it.

“Only if I can call you Ginny…” Harry playfully replied, trying not to laugh at Rose.

“Please, you can call me whatever you want.” Ginny said with a mischievous grin, low enough so her talkative mother could not hear, but loud enough to receive murderous looks from both Susan and Gabrielle. Harry only smiled and rolled his eyes, he liked this girl’s spirit. 

“So… Rose…” They heard Ron finally being able to speak. “I… I did a lot of thinking ya know… and I want to say I'm sorry...”

“Hmm?” Rose frowned. “Sorry for what Ron?”

“I behaved really bad at your party, out of jealousy…” Ron said shyly, and Harry had to hold not to laugh out loud from the baffled faces around him. Tracey and Rose eyes were so wide that harry thought they would jump from their faces. But no mouth was more wide open than Ginny’s, the red haired teen looked in disbelief to her prat of a brother.

“Who are you and what you did to my moron of a brother?” the girl said in a small town accent that Harry had to admit he found charming in its own way. In the back of her mind, Rose noticed that reaction, her connection with her other half was even stronger than before, what made only harder not being able to keep from touching him.

“C'mon, can't a bloke grow up?” Ron answered in a somewhat reluctant tone, almost like he had memorized the words. Bella could noticed Molly’s proudly smiling at the scene, and had to force herself not to burst in laughter.

“Hmm… okay, Ron…” Rose said, shrugging. “No problem… I guess.” 

“So…” Ron said, scratching the back of his head. “I was thinking…”

“Oh, this is going to be good!” Tracey whispered to Daphne, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So…” Ron stumbled. “I was thinking that… maybe… I don't know…” Harry was starting to feel sorry for him, while Daphne, Tracey and Ginny were smiling. “Doyouwanttogooutwithme?” The broad shouldered boy said in a single breath.

“What? What did you say?” Rose asked, confused.

“Someone put him on fast forward, it seems” Tracey grinned, earning an elbow in the side from Daphne. Harry shook his head, seeing himself in the other wizard.

“I mean…” Ron tried again. “Wanna go out with me on hogsmeade weekend?”

Rose gasped, looking at him wide eye. The emerald eye witch was ready to say no, but she could sense the pity coming from Harry, with a sigh, she answered.

“I… I don't know Ron… tell you what, let me think about it, okay?”

“Ah… okay, sure!” The red haired boy, said, sounding a little more confidant. 

The train’s whistle echoed through the platform, and the kids kissed and waved the adults goodbye.

 

.OvO.

 

Draco Malfoy elegantly climbed into the train, followed by her two henchmen, carrying all her luggage. The blond girl was feeling incredibly comfortable in her new body, it was sensible, and she never felt so… adequate. Little by little, the witch was embracing her new self.

There was also other advantages in being a girl that she was not blind to. Take Crabbe and Goyle for example. They were even more servile than before. All that was needed was for her to flash a little more skin from her long legs, or show a little more cleavage and the two would do practically anything she wanted. 

Thank Merlin for her good genetics, and for the fact she practiced and exercised even as a boy. Draco had to admit some of the Pureblood elite had the terrible tendency to not care about their physical condition, relying on magic for almost everything.

Of course, she would never let herself be touched by those two trolls. Or by most people to be honest, even the memory of pecking Pansy’s lips made her shiver, and not in a good way. No, there were only two men in the world that made her core resonate with passion and lust. And she hated one of them. The emerald eyed demon, he had corrupted her mother, and was housing with the Whore-Who-Lived, and yet, he kept coming back to her mind during the times she touched herself in her unbelievably wet, sensitive cunt. Draco kept fantasizing about defeating him and make the powerful young wizard her slave. In her mind, she kept the Potter boy tied, and first sat on his face, making him drink the juices from her dripping pussy, before seating on his nice, hard dick, letting it slide inside her. Damn, she hated him and the bitch of her cousin so much!

But the strange Potter boy was not the only one on her mind at those moments. There was another one, and the blond girl could see him as soon as she entered the “Slytherin” wagon on the back of the train. The teen in question was really tall, with an almost flawless black skin and low hair. His dark ebony skin contrasted with his light grey eyes, a magical trait of his family, one of the most dangerous in the entire magical world. Blaise Zabini was dressed in elegant trousers and a buttoned up perfectly fit shirt, and his smile was as charming as it was dangerous. Draco could feel her desire rising, and a involuntary smile come to her lips when the dark boy looked at her.

“By Hécate!” Blaise said with a mixture of awe and surprise. “So it is true!”

“What is true Zabini?” Draco answered. “That I'm still better than you in any way?” The blond witch said with a cheeky smile. Blaise was not sure about the expression on her face, but, someway, he liked it. 

Draco approached him, swiping her hips a little more than needed, but yet in a very elegant way. Her personal cabin was in the next cart.

“So…” Blaise said with a mischievous smile as Draco passed next to him. “How are we supposed to call you now? Draca? Drana?”

Draco stopped on her feet and turned to look at the boy with a grin.

“You can call me Lady Malfoy, Zabini…” The girl said, pointing at him. “At least…” She lightly touched his chest with her finger. “For now…”

Draco turned to keep walking, saying in a commanding tone.

“The time for neutrality is coming to an end Zabini, and you and your family will have to make a choice.”

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to AWR and DarkLordRising for beta and editing. Illustration for this chapter in Ao3!

Also, follow me on twitter for more art!

 

**Chapter 04**

**Popular Inquires into Everyday Disasters**

  
  


Amelia Bones exited the Ministry building with heavy steps, without looking back. The hard woman could not take it anymore, the clapping, the cheering, the congratulation speeches, one after another. 

But the worse of all was 'their smile'.

The smug smile on that Half-Blood harlot, and the worst of all, the happy smile on Bellatrix Black’s face. 

_ “How blind could I be?!”  _ Amelia thought with jealous rage. “ _ Of course they were together, rubbing their victory in my face! One stole my job, and the other my family!” _

And, after all the fighting, all the sweat, that was what hurt the most, Susan. It took some time and only after Augusta made her give up the Ministry race that Amelia realized that the price she paid was to high. Coming back to the big empty house was painful. Susan had always been there for her, ready with hot tea and a hug. Susan was her family, and now, she was going to marry the strange doppelganger of James Potter.

Without even noticing exactly where she was going, the strong woman dove her hand inside the formal Auror robes and retrieved a small silver bottle. She opened and took a big sip from the self-filing fire whiskey, something she had been doing more and more lately. The magical liquid burned her throat, as bitter as her feelings. Suddenly the woman stopped and her wand was quickly projected from the holder on her wrist.

Years of instincts and training told her about the presence before she could see or even listen to it. How it was possible for someone to get so close without her personal wards telling was a mystery she would had to deal later.

“It's hard isn’t it?” A muffled feminine voice echoed through the alleyway. “To see people taking what should rightfully be yours?”

“Show yourself!” Amelia called with a commanding voice, all her senses sharpening. The tip of her wand starting to glow. The dim light of the magical focus reflected over the metallic skull mask under the hood from the figure coming out of the shadows. The figure had almost the same height as Amelia, and her dark robes glossed behind her, almost hiding her wand. The dark figure moved with grace, and the chief of the DMLE noticed they were alone in the alleyway.

“Don't worry, Miss Bones…” The figure continued with her weird muffled tone. “If I wanted you dead, you would already be gone…”

“Confident much?” Amelia scoffed.

“Not as much in myself than in that fire drink bottle.” The robed woman started encircling Amelia, who never let her wand down, a curse on the tip of it. “You know…” The mysterious witch continued. “I'm here to make you an offer…”

Amelia studied the woman in front of her, she was sure it was a woman, highly trained by her movements, and with very strong magic. 

 

The red haired witch could feel the power emanating from the dark figure’s wand. It was something new, but strangely familiar. It made Amelia remember the war, and her fallen  friends, it was strong, and sad.

“You… you are not her…” Amelia said at last, in a low voice, realizing that this was not the real Dark Lady. For some strange reason that made Amelia furious. “Who the fuck are you?”

“You are right… I'm not her… but I speak her name… I speak for the Dark Lady, Amelia Bones, and right now, we all have an objective in common…”

“I have nothing in common with you lot! You are terrorists and murderers! I just…”

“Want what is better for the magical kindred…” The woman interrupted her. “Isn't it? And what do you think the Dark Lady wants?”

“A Pureblood tyranny!” Amelia called, and the tip of her wand glowed brighter. To her surprise, the woman laughed.

“If that is what you think in the DMLE you are really going to lose! Blood purity is nothing… all My Lady cares about is talent!” Amelia’s eyes went wide at this. “Power and magic!  and as for the prejudice thing, don't you think it's the pot calling the cauldron black? I heard you talk about Rose Potter, a 'Half-Blood whore', you called her I believe, a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley ”

“But… the Death Eaters…” the red haired woman asked.

“Some are very talented, Miss Bones, like yourself… others, are little more than tools… money, influence, anger and frustration.”

Amelia didn't know what to think, was that a trick? The dark robed woman walking around her, and the Fire Whiskey in her head was making her dizzy.

“The thing is, Miss Bones…” The dark witch continued. “Is that right now, we have an enemy in common… someone who wants to brought the magical world down to the lowest level… the woman taking poise right now.”

“Iris Ovidios…”

“Yes. And the Potter-Black alliance. Don't be mistaken, Ovidios is nothing more than a pawn in the hand of Bellatrix Black and Arthur Greengrass.”

“Even if what you say is true… why is that a bad thing?” Amelia asked.

With a quick flick of her wand, too fast for Amelia’s dizzy mind to react, the witch summoned a case file into her hands.

“Read this Miss Bones, the files from Ovidios' non-magical business. You will find many interesting things. I don't think the Statute of Secrecy for Muggles can survive her, or magical kind for that matter… That's not even mentioning the corruption of Ministry agents, both magical and muggle, the assassinations performed by her Veela, and the payments for non-magical authorities.”

Amelia took the file in awe.

“Take this as a proof of our… good faith. Think about it, Amelia Bones.” The woman started walking away into the shadows, but she stopped and turned around. “One more thing…” Her voice sounded different now, more worried. “There is a man in your care, one that was captured in Godric’s hollow…”

“Yes… Crouch…” 

“He need not be harmed.”

Amelia shrugged.

“You are talking to the wrong person, he is not in our power, the new Ministry has him arrested over some special mandate…”

Delphi gulped before disappearing in the shadows. That was not good.

 

.OvO.

 

The whistle echoed throughout the station as the train started moving from the platform, taking the students for a new year. Harry couldn't help but smile, he had really missed this. The laughter, kids running, the anticipation to see Hogwarts. Rose could sense the feelings coming from him, and could even understand it. The wizard had seen the school in his world destroyed and many of its students die, and now, he was able to see it beaming with life again.

But that was not enough to lift her own spirits. People kept looking at them, judging their strange, but powerful little posse. The witch was not looking forward to the gossip, the detentions, the fight against the DE spawns. She knew her place as the face of the fight ahead, and she hated it. And Rose hated not to be able to hug Harry, hold his hand or kiss him, and she was pretty sure he felt the same. And to make matters worse, Susan was looking really jealous of any girl who even looked at him.

Rose couldn't wait to find a cabin and lock herself in it, and she was sure Harry felt the same.

Harry noticed how some people waved and smiled at them, and how some others looked with hard eyes, and even envy. Ron joined Seamus and Dean, and by the little he could hear from their talk, he was certain that what the red haired said earlier was all an act. Ginny met with Demelza and waved Harry goodbye with a mischievous grin. Harry admitted to himself that he liked that and almost felt bad for it.

Almost…

They found an empty cabin, with almost enough place for all of them, specially after Harry had shrunk all their luggage. By habit, the young wizard sat beside the window, and to Rose's dismay, a very possessive looking Susan sat right beside him. Something was happening to the red haired ever since they left home that morning, but Rose was not in the mood to ask, at least not right now. Without thinking twice or with  any ceremony, the emerald eyed witch placed herself on Harry’s lap. Daphne rolled her eyes and both Tracey and Gabrielle giggled, as Susan turned a little flushed.

_ “Why didn't I think of that?”  _ Susan asked herself. “ _ That is why even Padma has more chances than me…”  _ If she could, Susan felt like kicking herself.

Padma felt the sudden surge of warmth, carrying magic coming from both emerald eyed teens. Both Harry and Rose moaned softly with the contact. Even with both wearing trousers, the contact with Rose’s firm ass made Harry's dick instantly harden. By the flushed look on all the girl's faces and the bright smile from Gabrielle, Harry was sure they could feel the magic building around them. Rose leaned against Harry's chest and took a deep breath, feeling home. The young wizard moved his arms and embraced her. Love run through their bond, and most of the girls smiled with satisfaction.

All but Susan. She could feel it, just far away.

 

.OvO.

 

Sirius woke in a startle, as he did every time since the night it all happened. His smoking grey eyes went open and he quickly up sat on the bed, looking around with his wand in hand. In just a couple seconds, his magic realized were he was, and his body calmed down. Sirius was naked, with his rebellious long black hair flowing free, over the enormous bed on the master suit in the Riddle Manor. The Dark Lady was not there, which was odd, as she never had let him lay in. 

Something else was weird. His magic felt all over the place, frantic, like it hasn't been for many years now, ever since he was cast out from his family, and joined the Death Eaters.

So ironic, he remembered, that his parents always begrudged him for not being a blood purist, for being sorted into Gryffindor, and being friends with Half-Bloods and Muggleborn, and, when he finally became what they dreamed him to be, it was at the cost of their lives.

They  **all** deserved it, especially his mother.

Sirius felt a stinging pain in his chest, radiating from his core through all his body. He clenched his fist as he fell back onto the bed and bit the sheets to not scream. It was like every nerve on his body was burning, ripping and being bent at the same time. Sirius knew this pain all to well, the only pain greater than the Cruciatus Curse.

The pain of having the magic ripped from your soul.

He felt it the day he was cast out by Bellatrix, but he had no idea why he was feeling it again.

As sudden as it came, it was gone. Worried, the handsome wizard grabbed his wand, and was relieved when he felt the familiar bush of his magic running through the focus.

Memories from the night came back to him and he looked at himself in the big mirror wall. Sirius remembered the Dark Lady mounted over him, dominating him while she impaled herself, his dick deep inside her pussy. She was not feasting on him, as she did to the others, between the two of them, magic flowed freely, and Sirius was caught in a state of bliss beyond description.

“You know I can make you whole again…” The Dark Lady hissed as she sunk down onto his dick again. Sirius moaned louder. “Don't you want it? To be a Black again? To have back the magic that is rightfully yours?”

“Yeeeeeeesss…” Sirius half moaned, half screamed in mildest of the wet sounds her pussy was doing as she swallowed him all the way to the base. It was even possible? “Yes yes yes, I would do anything!”

“Promise me, promise on your magic that you Will do whatever I want…” The Dark Lady started making circular movements with her pelvis, rubbing her clit against Sirius, she was very close as well, being in such a commanding position was a real turn on to her. “Promise me, and I will restore your fully self!”

“I DOOOOOO!” Sirius screamed as he unloaded rope after rope into her, magic flowing between them.

Was that an unbreakable vow? No, it was something different, something more primal and powerful and Sirius was locked into it.

Then, there was no problem in the end. Sirius loved the dark lady, she was the only woman he had ever loved…

Was it?

_ “Aurora…”  _ The name echoed through his head, before he shook it off.

Then, the memory kept coming, the Dark Lady’s voice ran through his head like a snake’s hiss.

“I need you to kill the Black sisters, Sirius… the three of them and Andromeda’s offspring… then, I can make you whole again…”

 

.OvO.

 

Susan was afraid, even if only for a second. Before she could drown in fear, she felt a soft touch on her hand. The red head looked down, and saw Rose's hand holding her own, and looked up only to find Harry and Rose smiling tenderly at her. She felt like being pulled from the bottom of the ocean, and took a deep, relieved  breath. Was that how her aunt felt? Looking around, Susan saw Tracey looking at her, with a mischievous smile, and held not to laugh.

Harry was delighted, Rose’s bum was deliciously rubbing against his erection as the train moved, although he was sure she was moving her hips a little more than needed. Gabrielle, Tracey and Susan were in a happy chattering about the houses Harry and Gabrielle would end up in as Padma was reading a book and Daphne was sketching something on her sketchbook.

“You know…” Daphne said, looking up from.her sketchbook, calling harry and Rose’s attention. “I think Ro should go out with Weasley…”

“WAIT, WHAT?!” Both teens asked astonished. 

“Calm down you both, and listen to me…” Daphne continued in an even tone. “We will not be able to keep our… arrangement… a secret forever, we all know that, but there is no reason to speed things up, at least until we are shielded by Ovidios. If we keep with the cousin scheme, maybe it's good that Rose is seem with some other guys.”

Harry felt angry and ashamed at the same time. The young wizard felt jealous, and extremely possessive of Rose, and just the thinking of Ron trying anything made his blood boil, but instantly he felt ashamed for feeling like that. He was a hypocrite, surrounded by beautiful girls, and feeling jealous of them.

Rose on the other hand, didn't want anyone else. Harry was hers as much as she was his, but she could see the logic on Daphne’s thinking.

“I think Daphne has a point.” Padma dropped in.

“I know, but…” Rose said. “isn’t it giving him false hopes or something? I feel kinda bad about it…”

“But Wesley is an ass!” Tracey quickly called.

“Yes, he kinda is…” Susan waved.

“And I bet he is also tiny…” Gabrielle lifted he's little finger with her pretty evil smile.

“Yes yes…” Daphne continued, her voice never changing. “We know all that, and it's even better that way. Rose doesn't even need to touch him, and she has the perfect excuse. The whole school will understand when she said it did not worked.”

Harry took a deep breath and rested his head on the bench, Daphne was right (as always) at least for now, but he could sense Rose’s apprehension. The girl was afraid of what that would do to her, giving her story with the twins, and to Ron, but, at the same time, people who already didn't like her wouldn't need this to keep saying bad things. And nothing of that would matter when the coven news went out. She moved her hips, trying to get a little more comfortable on Harry's lap, and she felt that this woken him up again, his erection coming back to life.

Rose loved that effect she had on him, it feed her own arousal, and it reverberate into the bond they had, it was delicious, like being immersed in a tub of warm water, just that the water was hornines. The girl felt her own panties becoming wetter with her juices, and moved her pelvis even more, up and down Harry's lap, feeling his hard dick press against her bum.

Rose cursed both their trousers.

Harry let out a soft moan, and the pretense was gone. Rose rest her back on his chest, and started moving her hips with more intent, the arousal coming from harry was intoxicating to her. How could he live with that drive to love and ravish them, and  kept functioning was a mystery to her. Harry placed his hand over her leg, and moved it to her inner thigh, and the girl bite her lips in pleasure, the magic starting flowing between them, building up. All that Rose wanted now was to reassure him that she was his. 

To Susan’s surprise, Harry's other hand tenderly touched hers, and intertwined their fingers. One second later, they were hit by Gabrielle’s allure, rushing through the room. Rose looked at the Veela, Gabrielle was looking back at them with what could only be described as hungry eyes, provocatively liking her lip. The French girl's hand moved unceremoniously to Tracey’s leg, making the blond girl moan, as it move up her inner thigh, raising her skirt little by little. Tracey was moving her eyes quickly, almost like she couldn't decided if she looked at Gabrielle or rose and Harry. The temperature of the cabin seemed to raise, and all the girls could feel the touch of both Harry's magic and Gabrielle’s allure. 

Rose started moving her hips even more, and Harry's dexterities undid the button of her jeans, tracing the hem of her soft cotton panties. Rose moaned.

“Guys…” Padma said in between deep breaths of her own. “Not that I'm not enjoying the magic and all… but don't you think we are going a little to far?”

“I'm pretty sure…” Rose moaned. “That Tracey locked the door…”

Tracey was deeply immersed in Gabrielle's finger, that were caressing her outer lips over her panties when she heard that, and with wide eyes looked scared at Rose.

“Shit…” Tracey whispered, right before the door got pulled wide open form the outside.

 

.OvO.

 

The nineteen year old Hermione Granger stopped the rent car besides a small trail over the Scottish highlands, and looked around the beautiful scenery. The young woman loved Australia, with its beaches and Sun, and her trip to the outback had been something out of a fantasy book. But there was something about Britain and its cloudy skies that felt like… home.

Even if it really wasn't.

Hermione got out of the car, good thing she had got a drivers license, she took her bag, one of the last things she got from the diagonal alley before leaving for Australia. The woman wondered what the non magical people would think if they discovered about the real size the world. It was not even hard, if people had the patience to just look at the size of the countries compared to the world, but people were just not interested. It was obvious that the magical and non magical governments and research institutes had some kind of agreement. By Hermione’s estimation, the world was around twenty percent larger than ordinary people thought. That was a lot, it was no surprise that both worlds kept colliding, sometimes she thought if that would not be a good idea if the statute of secrecy simply did not exist, but both wizards and non magical were humans, and that was not good. 

It would be a lot easier to go to Hogsmeade by magical means, but she didn't want to risk it, not only could she be found, but also, it was not safe with the way her magic had been behaving.

And Hermione needed to be sure.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, she had a long way ahead, and she wanted to arrive at the village before the train.

 

.OvO.

 

A uncomfortable silence fell over the cabin, with all its occupants looking scared and flushed at the door, red as tomatoes . A wide eyed Katie Bell was standing at the door, she was tall, with a athletic build, dressed  in jeans and a a Harpies jersey, her black hair was almost as short as rose, and her chaser eyes were sharp, as a bird of prey. Her eyes hover over each of the flushing girls before stopping on Rose and Harry.

Only when the chaser’s eyes traveled down was that Harry realized that his hand still inside Rose’s jeans, and he quickly moved it out.

Katie made an silent “Oh” movement with her mouth, as her eyes came back up to their faces, them down to where their hips met again and again. Harry wanted to bury his face in the ground in shame, especially when the pretty Chaser’s surprised face turned into an evil grin.

“Oi!” Rose heard Demelza Robins’s voice behind Katie. “U’ found them?”

“Yeah…” Katie said, still smiling. “I kinda did.” To Harry's surprise, the girl kept blocking the door, so the other couldn't see them. Rose got up with a jump an quickly bottomed her jeans. Only after that, Katie moved away from the door, the smile never letting her face. “You guys are hard to find, and, Damn, you like some crowded space…” She completed as Demelza peeked through.

“That's the guy?” The younger Gryffindor asked. She was short, but Harry knew she was very strong, and a good chaser. “Oi Potter, Bones…” The girl completed, waving at some of the girls.

“Yes, that's Rose’s… cousin…” Katie smiled at them. “Harry Potter.”

Demelza extended her hand.

“Katie can't seem to shut up about how good 'ou are on a broom.” She said as Harry took her hand, with a smile. “Demelza Robins, Chaser for the Lions.”

“Harry.” The wizard smiled at her. “And I'm not that good…”

“Dragonshit!” Katie waved. “If what you did at the party was just kidding, I can't wait to see you in a serious game!”

“You know it’s true Harry.” Susan said, holding his hand. “You are an amazing seeker!”

“Guess you can keep the Potter tradition at Quidditch!” Rose said.

“Well, we just passed here to say hello and welcome!” Katie said. “And to say I hope you are sorted with us. You would be most welcome!”

“Yeah… we need to find Ginny, to discuss this year’s team.” Demelza conclude. “Cya…”

Both girls waved at them, and Katie winked at the cabin as she moved out. They could still hear Demelza speaking as they walked.

“Damn, you were right, he really is a looker, and he has a fine ass…”

“Told ya…”

“Fuck, Bones is a lucky gal…” the people on the cabin could hear their voices getting farther and farther away.

“Shiiiiit!” Tracey let out. “Sooooo sorry, I forgot to lock the…”

“Nevermind, too late now.” Daphne said in her usual tone. “The interesting thing is that she didn't let other people see it. Maybe she plans to use it against us.”

“Katie Bell?” Rose said. “She is my friend Daphne!”

“People have plans Ro.” Daphne sighed.

“Not everyone thinks like you…” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Well, pardon me for being cautious. Why she would do that, if not to blackmail us? The Bells are a small family, trying to get up in the political field and-”

“She wants Harry…” Everyone looked at Gabrielle as she spoke. “And I am not talking about as a Seeker.” The Veela had a lustful smile. “I could smell her arousal, her pussy was wet just looking at him.”

Harry facepalmed himself.

“Damn…”

Rose rolled her eyes before asking.

“Well, we both know your magic reacts pretty well with her.”

“And man, she has a killer body…” Tracey said.

“Shut up Tracey, you are on time out!” Daphne said, but the blond just shrugged.

“Hmm… excuse me…” A young voice called from the door, and they turned around to see a very small boy, probably first or second year, holding two pieces of parchment on his hand.

“Yes?” Daphne inquired.

“Professor Slughorn asked me to handle these to Miss Potter and Miss Greengrass…” The boy said, handing over the paper. “uum… I…uum…”

Daphne quickly read the paper.

“Tell him they will attend.” Harry said to the wide eyed boy, who nodded and walked away. The young wizard closed the door, and with a flick of his wand,.magically locked it.

“Hmm… we are?” Rose asked.

“Think about it, in my… old world… Slughorn was the one who taught Tom about the Horcruxes. I know we are not fighting against him here, but, there are Horcruxes involved. Maybe he knows something and can help us figure out about who the Dark Lady is.”

“It makes sense…” Padma said.

“Fuck… I hate this kind of plotting…” Rose said, she really didn't like those social events, but at least Daphne would be with her.

 

.OvO.

 

Iris finished shaking the hand of one more signatory, before retreating into her new office. The witch quickly closed the door and produced her wand to lock it.

“Wow!” Iris said, leaning at the door. “I can't take it anymore. My hand is going to fall!”

“Well…” A beautiful woman, with full incredible black hair and violet eyes, and a generous bosom, with a bright red lipstick spoke softly. Bellatrix Black was the sight of a modern witch. She was also one of the most important political allies of the new Minister. “Everyone wants to be on good side of the new Minister.”

“Oh, come on, all my sides are good!” Iris joked. She had really taken a liking of the glamorous woman; Bellatrix was loud, beautiful, and sometimes even rude, but she loved her family, and was a incredible fighter. She was also one of the matrons of what Iris was jokingly calling the “Potter-Black-Greengrass-Delacour Coven”. Jokes aside, when it becomes public, that Coven would be the most powerful political force in the magical world, and only a blind person wouldn't see it.

And Iris had to admit to herself that she had some other interests in their warlock.

Besides Bellatrix Black, one more, much younger, woman found herself in the room. Fleur Delacour could only be described as goddess, much like her mother. The Veela was not only the champion of the last Tri-Wizard Tournament, she was also one of the most beautiful, and powerful witches in the world. Iris was not even sure she herself could beat the Veela in any kind of fair duel.

But right now, the eerily beautiful fae was elegantly sat on a chair, looking at nowhere in particular, with a dreamy expression, something that was pretty unusual for the sharp warrior. Iris looked at her, then at Bellatrix with questioning eyes.

“She had a bad case of 'Missing the H…” Bellatrix shrugged.

“Really? That good?” Iris asked.

“You wouldn't believe… if I haven't been with him two days ago I would be too. And remember, she is a Veela…”

Iris looked at Fleur.

“You two are making me very curious…” The witch couldn't help but notice the shadow of jealousy that ran through Bellatrix’s eyes. It was funny. 

“It’s… a Coven thing, I guess…” Bellatrix waved. “Pol could explain it better…”

“Where is she, by the way?”

“Hogsmeade.”

Iris nodded, Fleur had looked at her when she mentioned the Veela’s mother, but came back to her little world. 

“Amelia was not at the ceremony…” Bellatrix finally said.

“I noticed… and Augusta was really callous, promising all the help… those two vipers…” Iris said before looking at the brunette. “Sorry… I understand you and Amelia have a history…”

“Nah, you are right… she has… changed.”

“They are dangerous Bella, specially Augusta… the old hag wants to rule without putting her head on the line.”

“They don’t call her the Battle Axe for nothing. She fought with my Uncle Theseus during the War against Grindelwald. ” Bella nodded. “She’s a warmonger. And… naah. Forget it, I can’t prove it anyway, and it’d get you in trouble.” 

Iris raised an eyebrow, and made a mental note to talk to Susan and Harry about Neville. Susan had been a surprise. The Bones girl had clamped onto Iris, almost like a substitute for her aunt, it was clear what the girl needed, not only that, she wanted guidance. And she was quickly learning the ins and outs of politics, but Susan would never be like Greengrass, or Iris herself. The girl still need one last important ingredient, confidence. Maybe Harry could help her find it.

“Are you also going to be leaving to Hogsmeade?” Iris asked Bellatrix.

“Yes, but don't worry, both me, Arthur and Narcissa will be present at the 'mot sessions. We have a lot of work to do…”

“Are you sure the village is safer?”

“Everyone knows about G Place, also, we will be closer to the school…”

“And more accessible to Harry and the girls… yeah, I think it’s a good idea.”

“We are still going to keep using the Greengrass state for the rituals tho. To risk to do it in the open.”

A shiver ran through both women's bodies, all the way to their core. Even not being part of the ritual herself, just being closer to it had given iris one of the best orgasms of her life. She could only imagine what would be like to be with the warlock himself. At least for now.

“I couldn't have got here without your support Bella, so thank you.”

“You helped save Harry, Iris, it is I who has to thank you. But I need to go, I will see you in a couple days for the first session.”

Iris watched as the fierce woman left the office. Yes, she really did like Bellatrix, and especially, some of her “Special family.” But she would have time to dream later, now there was another problem to solve as the new Minister.

“Fleur. FLEUR!” Iris called, and the Veela looked at her with scary yellow eyes. “I know you are daydreaming about your Potter boy, but I have a job for you…”

 

.OvO.

 

Harry closed the door of the cabin behind him, and took a deep breath. It was getting increasingly hard to become close to the girls right now. The wizard realized that with the moving, going back to Hogwarts and trying to figure out a way to discover the Dark Lady’s identity, he had neglected his special needs.

 

And things had became different after the ritual, something had happened. Harry could feel  each of the girl's magic running inside him, through his veins and through his core. It was strange, but somewhat delicious, and also addictive. It was like he was never alone anymore, but in a good way. How could anyone think that this was a bad thing was beyond any logic to him. The young wizard imagined if that was how the girls felt as well. 

Harry also knew, that if things were running like his own world, Draco, or however she was calling herself now, was about to start the meeting with the other wannabe Death Eaters. But maybe not, this Dark Lady seemed a little smarter than Tom, and Dumbledore was not the danger to her plans here as he was in his old life.

 

A rush of anger, hurt, and disappointment ran through him as Harry remembered the way Dumbledore manipulated his life and tried to walk him to the slaughtering house, how he fed him lies, and isolated him. The wizard was really relieved that Rose didn't have to go through all that, it really made her a better person than him. Harry hoped she couldn't feel how he was feeling right now as well.

Harry had flushed, and was washing his hands when the bathroom door opened behind him.

“Imperio…” A soft voice said behind him, and Harry was washed by the familiar euphoric sensation of not being responsible for his own actions anymore, his hands held into the sink, and he stood still, waiting for a command.

“Raise your head…” Hermione asked, and Harry obliged. A rush of excitement ran through the girl, and a smirk appeared on her face. The witch loved the sensation of power, she had his life in her hands, and she liked the taste of it. Control beyond measure, over others lives, and especially, her own. The powerful wizard, and Hermione knew he was extremely powerful, stood there, froze, waiting for her to command him. The focus she had with the untraceable wand was not the best, but she was good enough to pull it off. Even if she could still feel the way his magic messed with her.

“Listen closely,” Hermione said, with a low  voice, but full of excitement. “You are going to walk out of here and find Rose, then, you will fight with her, like no one ever did before. You are going to hurt her feelings, badly, and then, Apparate away, the farthest that you can, and never come back!” The witch took a deep, prideful breath. “And count yourself lucky, as I could just ask you to kill yourself.” Hermione said, feeling righteous, even if Rose never knew how she had helped her, she was happy to do so.

The flare if magic hit her even before the wizard turned around, making Hermione take step back. When he turned, Harry's eyes were glowing red, and, and the witch could feel his rage burning, even if his face remained passive. His magic hit her again, hot, strong, overflowing. Hermione took another step back, hitting the wall behind her. Harry's magic hit her again with a strong wave, and completely surrounded Hermione. The witch had never felt so threatened, but also, so excited in her entire life. The girl cursed her own body as she felt herself getting wetter than she had ever been before.

At that moment, Hermione hated the wizard in front of her more than anything in her life. A deep, hurtful, frozen hate.

But, as suddenly as it came, Harry's magic retracted, and his eyes became emerald green again, the same as Rose’s. The wizard had a disappointed, patronizing expression that made Hermione even angrier.

“I will assume Rose is resistant to mind controlling magic, right?” Harry said in a tired voice, but Hermione didn't answer. “If so, why, why would you think I would be susceptible?” Hermione had teary eyes, he was right, how could she be so dumb? Her anger was making her blind?. “You are smarter than that…”

Harry was hovering over her, but kept his magic to himself, nonetheless, Hermione could feel it, disgustingly calling her. The boy looked at the wand in her hand.

“I will not even ask how you got that, as I'm afraid of the answer, and I would be obliged to tell Rose, but I don't want to cause an even bigger rift between the two of you, you know why?”

Hermione didn't answer, she would not speak to him.

“The Hermione in my world was my best friend, the person I loved the most in the entire world.” Harry had a tone of reverence in his voice, almost adoration. “I would have died, more than once, if it wasn't for her. And I loved her, Hermione, just as I'm sure Rose loves you…”

Hermione lowered her head, in a mixture of anger and shame.

“Things will get worse Hermione, and Rose will need all the help she can get. She will need you, so please…” Harry's voice became hardened. “Get a fucking grip of yourself!” The wizard said,  before moving back, and starting to walk to the door.

“I… I don't know if I can…” Hermione said in a very low voice when Harry reached for the for handle.

“And why is that?”

“Because I hate you… and I hate my mother too much… you broke her… and then she broke me…” Her eyes were full of resentment and sadness.

Harry took a deep breath, and just left.

 

.OvO.

 

Bellatrix walked through the green flames into the living room of her new place.  The witch knew it was not yet a home, but maybe, one day, it could be. At least, she would be closer to her daughter, and her lover. Looking around, she had to admit that Apolline Delacour had a really good taste for interior design. The Veela had positioned things in places and orders Bellatrix herself would had never thought  of, and it looked beautiful. But not as beautiful as Apolline herself. 

The royal Veela was seated in the loveseat, her incredible long legs crossed, as her elegant lapis skirt showed just the right amount of skin. Her platinum blond hair, cut in a channel style, flowed beautifully over her shoulders, as she read a book. Bellatrix had to admit the Veela looked… delicious. Images of herself licking her completely hairless pussy wile Harry pounded her tight asshole from behind ran through her mind. And what was that she was having with using her ass? Harry had really did a number on her. Two days, and she already missed him inside her, and the taste of his magical sperm.

“The room looks amazing Pol…” The witch finally said. 

“Thank you. Kreacher and Dobby were really helpful.” The Veela answered, looking at her. “So, how was it.”

“Like vultures circling a carcass, but this time they will discover that the prey is very much alive, and it's a dragon…”

“Hmm… do I sense some admiration in your voice?”

“Well, she does look fierce… and…” Bellatrix said, and Apolline raised an eyebrow. “I think she has a crush on me.”

The Veela let out a musical laughter.

“What warm body creature would not have a crush on you my dear…”

Bellatrix just waved at the other woman comment.

“Anyways, I think she is much more interested in Harry and Rose. She kept asking about them.”

“As we thought. This woman can be dangerous, we have to watch her closely…” Apolline took a deep breath. “Did you see Fleur?” 

“Yes, she was… kind of off.” Bellatrix shrugged to a confused Apolline.

“How she looked?” The blond witch asked.

“In love, very much in love…” Both Bellatrix and Apolline giggled. 

Bellatrix removed her shirt, making her breasts bounce into the black bra. Apolline instinctively lick her lips.

“I'm going to take a shower…” Bellatrix said. “ Feel free to join me…”

 

.OvO.

 

A worried Harry walked back to the cabin. The boy was debating if he should tell Rose about what had just happened. He needed to, Harry decided to be honest with her, Hermione was becoming too dangerous. That made him really sad, he really didn't want to let this part of him go. And what about this idea of him breaking Monica? The young wizard decided to have a serious talk with the woman as soon as he could.

To his surprise, Harry found Susan outside the cabin, talking to a jumpy Hannah Abbott, while Neville rolled his eyes. Harry could not smile looking at the muscular boy, and how confidant and petty he looked, he could easily understand Rose’s crush on the young man.

Susan was trying to calm her excited friend down, when they saw Harry.

“There you are!” Hannah exclaimed. “We've been waiting for you, handsome!”

“Wait? What? Why?” Asked a confused Harry.

“Of course silly.” The sap chubby girl continued. “We found out something great!”

“Oh, really?” Harry said with a charming smile.

“You see…” Hannah continued, Cleary affected by his smile. “We were walking through the train, just to pass the time…”

“C'mon…” Susan waved. “just admit you two were looking for a place for a good snog!” Both Harry and Neville giggled.

“That is not the point here…” Hannah continued. “The thing is, we just found out that students who happen to be Head of their Houses get an exclusive car! With private cabins! And guess who is head of her house?” The girl wiggled her finger, pointing at Susan, who just rolled her eyes. 

“So, you want us to go there?” Susan Asked.

“What my excited girlfriend forgot to say, is that only you can take us there.” Neville said, making Harry giggle.

“Okay, okay, I will take us there… want to go Harry?” Susan said looking at him.

Something in the look of her eyes, the need, or it would be fear? Something told Harry he needed to go, for her.

“Sure, it can be fun.” The wizard said, holding his hand to Susan, who grabbed it with a smile. “And Rose?”

“Daphne and her are getting ready for the lunch with the new professor.” Susan answered. After Hannah and Neville walked a couple steps ahead, Susan claimed his arm, getting closer to him, and asked. “Are you okay? You looked like something bad happened when you arrived.”

“Yes, something did happen… I will tell you all later.” Harry said. “Thanks for noticing.”

“Of course i did…”  The witch said, resting her head on his shoulder.  _ “I always will notice, you are my Harry…”   _ She thought.

 

.OvO.

 

Healer Jones was doing her morning round in  _ that  _ ward again, and she hated every minute of it. Just because she voiced her opinion about triage, Healer Tonks managed to get her affected to the ward were desperate cases were sent to suffer through whatever magic couldn’t heal or were either an embarrassment or hindrance to rich families. And speaking of embarrassment, she felt a hand squeezing her bum. Squeezing her free hand in fist, she smacked the board she held in the other one against the wrist attached to the guilty hand.

“Cut it off, Lockhart, or I’ll cut it for you.” She snarled.

“I meant no harm, dearie, just to make a newcomer feel welcome.” the former novelist shrugged.  

Rolling her eyes, she rose her wand and levitated Lockhart in his bed and secured him. Tight.

The man growled and shouted her

“How dare you do that to me?!  Do you know who I am?! If so, tell me, please! You hear me?! Tell me who I am!”

Jones rolled her eyes and headed toward another room where her two friends from the Order of the Phoenix were laying in a state similar to what Muggles call ‘coma’. 

She opened the door and walked in

Facing her, standing, was a tall, lithe, almost skinny witch, her eyes full of fury.

“Hestia.”  Her voice was hoarse from misuse. “Where... is my...son? Where...is...Neville?”

Hestia Jones did the only thing a sane person would do.

The board slipped from her fingers and hit the ground, followed by the healer, as she fainted.

 

.OVO.

 

“Please, don’t do anything crazy.” Daphne said, before leaving. “We don't need this right now…”

“Crazy? Moi? have you met me?” Rose asked, a playful smirk on her lips as she adjusted her necktie. Daphne sighed.

“That goes for you too.” The Ice queen continued, turning directly to Tracey and Gabrielle, but one look at the grin on their faces told the witch it was useless. The slithering had only one last hope. “Padma, please, look after them.”

“I will do my best!” Parsons tried to sound more certain than she really was. Daphne only shook her head and closed the door behind her, and started walking down the cars with Rose.

“Mon Dieu!” Gabrielle exclaimed as soon as the door closed. “Susan is really getting on my nerves!”

Padma only raised her eyes from the book about rituals she was reading.

“And when didn't she?”The Indian witch asked.

“Yes, you two are always at each other's throats…” Tracey rolled her eyes.

“I will admit I never liked some of her attitude…” Gabrielle waved her hand. “But Rose really does like her, and it seems that my Harry does it too.”

“Your Harry?” Padma smiled. “Now you just sounded like her.”

Gabrielle very maturely showed the other witch her long tongue.

“I really believed it would get better after the ritual, but Susan is only more possessive and brooding now…” The Veela said. “She is not even letting us closer to him.” The French voice turned angry. “Putain…”

“Hey… calm down…” Tracey raised both her hands.

“Sorry… I just want him…” Gabrielle said with her eyes closed, and her Allure flared out, surrounding both Padma and Tracey, making the blond girl moan. Padma was trying to concentrate.

“Aren't you the one who was just like that a couple weeks ago?” Padma asked, felling the Veela s allure fill the cabin, her own core starting to burn with desire. The memories were cleary doing something to Gabrielle.

“Oui…” Gabrielle answered with a husky voice, liking her lips. Tracey was sweating. The Allure was so strong that Padma could almost see it. “But we solved… it…” The Veela started rubbing her legs together, as the memories of her first night with Harry came back to her. 

“And how did you solve it?” Padma asked.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked at the two girls, it was clear that Tracey was much more affected by her Allure than Padma, as she expected. The Veela gave a devilish smirk before starting opening her legs and running her hand over them, before answering.

By the combination of the Allure, and her own lust, Tracey found herself hypnotized by the movement of Gabrielle’s hand, going up and down the Veela’s perfect long thighs. She wanted to know, she wanted to hear, and touch, Tracey wanted Gabrielle, and she wanted Harry. The French witch noticed and bit her lower lip before answering Padma.

“Harry just gave me the best orgasms of my life…” Gabrielle lifted her skirt, showing her small panties, so wet they perfectly showed the contours of her bald pussy. “Again, and again and again…” The Veela moaned, caressing her core over the soft fabric. Padma gasped at the sight, and Tracey had a big, lustful smile on her face, making quick work in unbuttoning her own jeans. 

Tracey felt like a fire was burning inside her, ever since the ritual. The blond teen felt like swimming in a sea of horniness, and the echoes coming from Rose or Harry only made it worse. Tracey always had a crush on her emerald eyed friend, and now, she suspected she was full blown in love with her male counterpart. She had always found Gabrielle incredibly hot, and the Veela's Allure was not helping her situation.

“How… how did he make it?” The blond witch asked, pinching her own left nipple under her shirt. Gabrielle moaned, this was getting interesting. She turned her body in Tracey’s direction, leaning on the wall and spreading her legs, giving the other girl full view of her panty clad wet mound. Tracey liked her lips.

“Harry was like a dream…” Gabrielle continued, caressing her pussy lips. Padma noticed how sweet her juices smelled. “It was like he knew exactly what I needed. First we kissed, deep and passionate…” Tracey pinched her nipple a little stronger and moaned. “He kissed my neck, and my shoulders, his magic enveloped me, and I almost came just there.” Gabrielle s own movements became faster.

“And… then…?” Tracey asked, pushing her right hand against the rim of her panties.

“He bit my nipples…” Gabrielle could feel the fire in her core, she was now watching as Tracey dove her own hand inside the blue panties the blond was wearing. “I came the first time just from that… he then removed my soaked panties…” Tracey was listen attentively, imagining herself on the Veela's place, and the vision of the beautiful girl with her legs spread in front of her just made it better. She ran her hand down reaching the rim of her own panties. Gabrielle pushed her own white ones to the side, showing her perfect hairless cunt, rubbing her fingers through her wet slit. “He worshipped my pussy like none before…” The French witch said, her voice accompanied by the wet sound of her fingers penetrating her cunt. 

Padma rubbed her legs together, trying to calm down her own arousal, as she heard the girl's accounts. Tracey on the other hand, had found the way to her own folds, getting her fingers lubed by her own juices, and started encircling her clitoris with soft movements, her eyes glued on the two fingers going in and out of Gabrielle’s pussy.

“He licked me, tasted me…” the Veela kept speaking, loving the effect she was having over the other girl. “Harry savored my pussy, and I could see he loved every second of it…” Damn, she wanted him inside her right now. “At that moment, I was the only girl in the world.”

Tracey moaned, her jeans long gone to the ground, her panties moving to joint them. The blond realized she was dripping wet, and started working on her own clit again, building the pressure. Gabrielle noticed her aura, and the way Tracey reacted to her allure, with a smile.

“I came again, and it was wonderful, his magic surrounded me…” Tracey’s movements became even faster, she was almost there. “I was in heaven, the Veela magic inside me was singing, and Harry was not even done…”

“Daaaamn!” Tracey moaned, rubbing herself.

“I freed his big, thick cock and licked it…” Both Gabrielle and Tracey remember the taste of harry on their mouth, it was almost too much for the blond girl. “I loved his taste, my mate’s taste…” Gabrielle looked at Tracey, who had glaze eyes, and her mouth half opened in a silent moan and decided to try something.

“Do you want me to call you the next time I'm with him Tracey? Do you want me to put you on your knees so Harry can fuck your mouth like a toy?” As Gabrielle expected, the thought of it sent Tracey over the edge, making the girl cum with a muffled scream, her eyes rolling up. Padma watched with wide eyes as the girl arched her back and trembled, moving her fingers furiously over her clit.

Tracey rest her back on the cabin’s wall, coming back from her orgasmic night, taking deep breaths, when Gabrielle called.

“I'm not done yet girl!” The commanding tone on her voice scared Padma, but sent shivers all over Tracey;s body, she felt her arousal growing even after just having climaxed, and couldn't help but raise her head and looked at the Veela.

Gabrielle had an evil grin on her face, and her legs were spread open. With one of her hands, she was holding her panties to the side, showing Tracey her puffy, swollen pussy lips, and her clit pointing out from the hood, a puddle of liquid under her ass she held her skirt up. Gabrielle was right after all. Being a Veela had its perks, like sensing other magical beings preferences.

“I'm not done yet…” The Veela said again in a commanding tone. “ So get here and finish it!” Tracey didn't know why she found that so exciting… there was something on Gabrielle’s voice that made her completely wet again. Moving almost by instinct, the blond witch leaned over and approached the Veela’s pulsing, dripping cunt, her smell was intoxicating, and she admired how beautiful it was.

Gently, but firmly, Gabrielle held her hair, making Tracey let out a softy “Eeep” sound.

“Lick it!” The Veela commanded, and Tracey couldn't help herself. She run her tongue all the way across the French slit, savoring her juices, until she got to her clit, and started working on it, moving her tongue in and around it, moving in between soft kisses and light sucking. Gabrielle moaned, with a smile on her face. Tracey was clearly not strange to licking pussy. 

“Use your fingers!” The Veela commanded again, and Tracey pressed two fingers against her entrance, entering her with a slightly upward movement, stimulating the Veela from inside. Gabrielle moaned again, and her breathing became faster. Holding Tracey’s hair, the Veela started grinding the girl's face, moving her hips against her mouth and fingers, She could feel the pressure building, she was getting there. The, without warning, Tracey pulled from the pussy, only to push her tongue deep into Gabby’s pink edged asshole. That did it for the young Veela.

“Oui, oui, oui! Just like that!” The Veela kept moaning, and Tracey felt compelled to obey, her own orgasm building. 

“I'm cumming!” Gabrielle called, arching her back, and a bold of her sweet fluids hit Tracey’s mouth, sending the girl to second, smaller climax. The Veela kept grinding her mouth, until her orgasm subsided, and she finally let go of her friend's hair. Tracey got up with an astonished, but satisfied expression.

“Guess we learned something today…” Gabrielle said, with a wink.

  
  


Slughorn's personal cabin was a luxurious and extravagant mixture of wood and velvet, in bright purple and orange colors. A big table was placed in the center of the magically enhanced space, with many sets of silvery and pottery. Silk curtains barred most of the sun light, letting the cabin in a half light that resembled some of the rooms on Hogwarts itself. 

All in all, both Daphne and Rose found it all in extremely bad taste.

“Welcome, welcome!” A short, corpulent man, with a mustache that covered his upper lip, and going bald on the top of his head greeted them with a smile . Rose recognized Slughorn from their previous encounter, though now he seemed way more comfortable on his own ambient surroundings. “I’m so glad you girls could come to this small meeting. The first of many, I hope.” The smile on his face seemed amiable enough, but Daphne recognized a predator when she saw one. This man was clever, and looking around the other people in the room, she quickly realized what he was doing. Sons and daughters of some of the most important families and dignitaries in the magical world, Blaise Zabini, Jones and others. To the Slytherin's delight, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

“For Samhain, I’ve got special set up, and I think  _ you _ , Rose, will be thrilled by it.” the portly potioneer enthused, smiling broadly.

Rose smiled shyly, she just wanted it to be over quickly, the girl hated these kinds of situations, and she had no idea how to learn about the professor’s involvement with the Horcrux.

 

Blaise coughed, to catch the older man’s attention. 

“Why haven’t you invited Lor-- I mean Lady Malfoy?” he asked. Blaise wanted her by his side, and not just because she was a real hottie, but for her connections. It surprised the young heir that Draco wasn’t there nor even mentioned.

“Well, I thought it was not the best of ideas, after the demise of his, father. The man really slipped down the drains. I hope the young heir is able to elevate his family back.”

“You mean you don’t know, Professor?” Daphne asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. “He became a she. Apparently Lord Malfoy cast many Dark magical glamours to turn his daughter into a son.” Daphne smirked at the seething Blaise.

“Merlin…that's... but let us not spoil our lunch with such topics, right? Please please, sit down, I have asked for a delightful menu for us today.” 

_ “Shit… this is going to be hard…”  _ Rose thought to herself while she sat. 

 

To her surprise, Blaise took a place right beside her. The handsome and tall black boy had been ordered by his mother to befriend Potter, and it left an ashen taste in his mouth.

“Don’t you have a speech for me , Potter?” Blaise asked with a cheeky smile.

“What are you talking about, Zabini?” The witch asked, confused.

“You know, about services and neutrality, your friend Malloy seems very interested in my family. I was thinking if you had a proposition as well…”

“I don’t know what she told you Zabini, but that bitch is not my friend. I don’t need a speech, I know I’m on the right side, and it would be wise for you to consider this.”

“Right and wrong are just a matter of perspective, Rose. My family has a motto. No, more like a philosophy, almost a creed, if you will:  _ niente è reale, tutto è permesso _ . That is the true neutrality.” The boy looked at Slughorn, who had started talking. “ This is going to be an interesting year.”

Something about his smile really scared Rose.

 

.OvO.

 

Harry walked hand in hand with Susan trough the train. Here, just like in his old world, people looked attentive at him, but he could clearly see it was for different reasons. Going through the cars, the wizard could see the disparity between male and female students as clearly as a day. Bellatrix had told him about the crusade the so called Dark Lady did against the magical traitors, as she called them, but that wouldn’t explain why more male babies weren’t born. There was something else at play here. Maybe something magical.

The teen was brought back to reality by a tug on his hand, he turned and saw Susan with a questioning expression.

“'ou okay?” The girl asked.

“Yeah, sorry… was just thinking… and you?”

“Me?”

“C’mon Sue… I know you, as weird as this sounds, something is bothering you.”

The red haired girl looked away from those eyes that she felt could see her soul and bit her lip.

“I…”

“We’re here!” Hannah called in front of them. She was in front of one more door, with the word private over it. Harry thought about how many cars they have walked, and there was even one more. Magic was really awesome. “We can’t go past here… alone at least.” The smile on the girl’s face was contagious. Neville just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

Susan shrugged her shoulders, and reached for the door, not sure what to expect. The wooden door opened, without any problems, into a corridor that could deceive them as if they were in Hogwarts, if it wasn’t for the soft wave of the train. The floor was covered in a soft green carpet and there were two adjacent doors. Each door had a species of crest engraved on it and the family names on top. In the left they saw a swan flying over a rose, and the Malfoy name, the one on the right, had a menacing skull with an open mandible and a Latin motto, the name bones over it.

“Well… you already won on family symbol matters…” Harry giggled, and Susan lightly hit his arm.

The red haired girl opened The door to a large cabin, and all four teens looked in awe. The same soft carpet covers most of the floor, on one of the sides there was a big, comfortable looking L shaped couch, full of pillows, sided by a small table. A bigger one, with four leather chairs, stood in the center of the room, with pieces of cake, biscuits and a complete Ever-Warm tea pot. There was also a small wardrobe and a baggage lodge, and a door that probably led to the bathroom. The place looked extremely comfortable.

“Damn… magical people really like to shove the disparities in each others face…” Harry murmured.

“Hey, at least this time we can enjoy it!” Hannah said, jumping on the couch. “Wow, this is so soft…”

“I never knew the express had this car…” Susan said, looking around the room. 

“Well, it had been a while since a Head of a House went to Hogwarts, and this year we have two!” Neville said, seating himself beside Hannah, and hugged the girl.

“Hmm, I wonder if I should call all the girls here… there are plenty of space…” Susan started saying, but suddenly stopped.

With a heavy chest, Harry felt the girl's magic contracting, as if she wanted to be gone, and he finally realized the table, the wardrobes were post for two people. He decided to sort things up with her. With a piercing look at Neville, he moved  his head, pointing to the door. The muscular boy took a few seconds to understand, but finally nodded.

“Hey babe…” Neville said to Hannah. “I need to get back to our cabin…”

“But we just got here!”

Neville rolled his eyes and leaned to say something on her ear. The cute girl blushed and smiled shyly, but quickly got up, holding her boyfriend's hand.

“Okay guys, see you later!” Hannah said, walking out with Neville. 

Harry took a deep breath.

 

.OvO.

 

Ginny laughed at the joke Demelza finished telling, though her mind was far, far away. Ever since she entered the school, the red spitfire had the incredible ability of pretending to listen, while her mind wandered. It was especially useful during boring classes, or when her mother chastised her, that was not very often, Ginny’s grades were the best of her family ever since Bill had left the school, as she was pretty good at hiding her little adventures.

 

And right now, her mind wandered to her new obsession and his little entourage. 

Ginny always felt connected in some way to Rose Potter. True they had been friends for most of the redhead's life, though not as close as Daphne, Susan or the Delacours, just one more for her mother's account. The prudish Weasley matron had always considered the Potter/Black family and its associated somewhat immoral, ever since they were in school. And Ginny was sure it was nothing more than envy.

Not only they had political power, and lots of money, something the Weasley's had lost two generations ago, but they had freedom, and courage to love each other. Bellatrix, Apolline and Melody were beautiful, strong women, who took what they wanted. 

The witch knew that her mother had been pretty once, and in more than one way, she still was. Molly should smile more, and, more than anything, stop judging people. No one cared about her weight, other than herself.

In the end, Ginny was sure her mother needed to get fucked more, she was pretty sure the last time Molly and her father had a good night of sex was when they conceived her.

Ginevra was determined not to be like her mother, she wanted to be like the Potters, and, maybe, even be a Potter.

When she saw them at the party, and today at the station, it was not a secret that most, if not all the girls were head over heels about the handsome boy; they didn't hide it half as good as they thought. Of course, not only was he was strangely good looking, he also exuded magical power. She loved the way his magic interacted with hers. Ginny imagined if the boy knew how many girls would jump on his lap if they had the chance. Even the Ice Queen herself.

But Ginny also noticed some cracks in their shell, the Veela, and especially, Potter's fiance. 

Ginny smiled, and made plans on how to proceed.

 

.OvO.

 

Albus Dumbledore always loved the beginning of the terms in Hogwarts. The old wizard took great joy in seeing the dormitories being prepared, the teachers reunited, and the running of the elves, trying to prepare it all in time. It was like the castle itself was coming back to life, after three months of slumber.

With a smile, the old man felt the wards being energized, and laughed at Professor McGonagall's exasperation, as he walked back to his office. There were many things to prepare still, and not all the staff was present yet.

Entering his office, Dumbledore looked around the piles upon piles of books, parchment, magical contraptions and other not so useful stuff he had collected over his many years in the castle, ever since he was a student. He felt a touch of pride as he carefully walked the trail in between the mountains of strange things, the only way to his table. The wizard knew that somewhere to his right there was a table, but he couldn't see it anymore. Minerva always asked him to get rid of some of those things, but he always denied.

She called it hoarding, he called it knowledge.

Dumbledore heard a tapping on his window, and turned to see a common barn owl with a letter on the outside. That was unusual, but also amusing. The old man opened the window and took the letter, letting the clever animal before opening the piece of parchment. 

His eyes quickly run through it, and, for a brief moment, Albus Dumbledore became lucid again. With wide eyes, he looked around, astonished, then, back to the letter.

All the powerful wizard could do was to sit on the ground, and cry.

And cry he did.

 

.OvO.

 

Susan had her back to Harry, looking at the table. As soon as Hannah and Neville left the compartment, the wizard let his magic run free, embracing the girl. Harry tried to show, even with speaking that he was there for her, he could feel something moving inside of him, warm and caring, and Harry realized it was Susan’s magic, the part of her she had sacrificed on the ritual for him. Somehow he knew it. Somehow he felt closer to her, almost sensing her angst.

Harry walked behind Susan, and passing his arms over her shoulders, he softly hugged her.

“Talk to me Susan…”

Harry felt the girl becoming tense for a second, before relaxing on his chest, Harry felt her weight leaning on him, but the girl remained silent.

“You know… I can feel you magic inside me… is so warm, and caring Susan… I can’t imagine living without it anymore… I wonder if you feel the same…” The girl gave him soft smile and Harry counted it as a victory. “Maybe… maybe I can help you?”

Susan took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Feeling Harry so close was so good, his magic was embracing her,  but she needed more. Harry felt her magic, both coming from her, and from him, running inside his veins, entangled with his own, it almost talked to him. Something definitely had changes since the ritual.

“Why… why don't you like me?” 

Harry was totally confused by this.

“Susan… I love you, you are closest thing I ever had of a family… you are like a sister…” Harry could almost feel like those words stung her. Susan tensed again, before sobbing.

“But… I don't want to be like a sister, not anymore… I see the way you look at them Harry… Gabrielle, Daphne… even Rose… especially Rose… there is love, and… desire… lust… why… why can't you look at me like that…”

Harry finally understood, and mused his nose in Susan s hair. The sweet smell  brought a smile to his face.

“Oh Susan… I'm sorry… you know, better than any of the other, how clueless I am about girls… woman in general…  I thought… I thought you…” 

Harry took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. 

“I thought you didn't want to be with me like that… to be with me and the others… I tried to respect you, give you space… to think.” 

And Harry really meant it. The wizard sometimes just felt uncomfortable to be in the position he was, surrounded by beautiful witches, who liked, maybe even loved him, the last thing he wanted was to become a self-centered idiot, like Draco, or Ron. Sensing the girl's need, Harry tightened his embrace.

“Maybe… maybe I don't want space anymore. Maybe I want as little space between us as possible. I know I'm not easy, and that I have been a downer over the last few months… can… can you accept me like that?”

As an answer, Harry moved his head, and took a deep breath behind Susan’s ear, absorbing her sweet scent, before moving to softly biting her earlobe, making the girl shiver. He slowly opened his mouth, and his tongue lightly touched the place where he bit. Susan felt like melting, with just that, her magic started to irradiate back. The witch felt like a warm wave moving inside her, then she felt almost like the magic transformed itself into arousal, moisturizing her folds. Harry kept kissing and biting the back of her neck and her jaw, and Susan tried to suppress a moan.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that Suse…”

Susan could feel the warmth of his body, and the strong muscles of his chest against her back, and the witch relaxed, letting his mouth work on her neck.

“Yeesss… me too Harry...”

Susan noticed how the sound of her voice had a great effect on Harry. Susan felt his growing erection pressed against her back, and she loved it. It was almost like magic overflowed from his member, and it was stronger and stronger, as it grew harder. She got on the tip of her toes and pressed her butt against him even tighter, and Harry acknowledged by moving his own hips against her.

At this point, Harry had been with enough women, and made enough things, that he could send his shyness flying out of the window once he had started. Love was one of the few things he was confident with.

And there was something else. Something inside him. 

Magic.

Susan tried to turn around, to face him, but, to her surprise, Harry gently held her in place, it was almost like he knew it.  With wide eyes, The witch felt herself becoming even wetter, then, her wizard suddenly bit her shoulder, not hard, just enough to cause a shiver to run down her spine. Susan moaned and arched her back, the need to feel Harry's hard cock against her even greater.

“I love you Susan… I always did…” Harry said while his hands moved to cup her amazing breasts. Again, he was amazing at how firm, yet soft they felt , his hands were not big enough even to cover them, and he loved it. He pressed them over her shirt, and could feel her nipples starting to poke. He kept talking into her ear. “Did you know you were the first girl I ever imagined when I started masturbating, Susan?” The girl moaned and Harry's hands were now under her shirt, fondling her breasts over her bra. “Oh yes, when I was twelve… before my second year… you were so pretty… and somehow  so close…” The wizard lifted her bra, and felt all the weight of Susan’s magnificent breasts on his hands.

“Haaaarryyyy…” Susan moaned. Until now, she had kept it all bottled up. Now she felt it, the need for him, how she liked his touch, the magic pouring through his hands, resonating with her own magic. Susan wanted him, needed him, over her, inside her… she wanted to feel his magic inside her. Harry kept working her breast, caressing, squeezing then, rubbing his thumbs around her hard nipples, while his mouth traveled over her neck and shoulders. Susan was going crazy with desire.

Harry started going down with his right hand. It was almost like he could read her, just like with Bella, Apoline and Narcissa a couple days before. Her body felt almost like it was… his. The wizard reached the edge of her jeans, and Susan started moving her hips in anticipation, with a quick, instinctively magical surge, Harry undid the button and fly, and his fingers touched the soft fabric of the girl's soaked panties. The emerald eyed boy bit her neck, this time with a little more strength, at the same time he pinched Susan’s left nipple, and ran his fingers over her wet slit. It proved too much, and the over excited girl climaxed with a scream, frantically moving her hips, trying to have as much of the boy she loved at once.

Susan had came from just that, his touch and his magic. She felt like she was soaring, almost weightless, her senses overwhelmed by sheer pleasure. How could that be so good, he hasn’t even been inside her yet, was that what all the girls felt?  Why did she waited so long?

To her surprise, Susan found herself close to the couch, facing the wall, when her senses came back. Harry must have moved her, and he was still behind her. Her shirt, bra and pants were gone, and Susan found herself only in her wet white and pink striped panties. Harry’s shirt was also gone, and she felt his skin against hers, and it was almost electric. Susan moaned, as Harry gently pressed his body against her back, making the girl bend over and place her hands on the wall in front of her. Susan shivered as the weight of her own breasts pulled her down, putting her into an obscene (to her standards at least) pose, almost like she was offering her ass up to Harry. And in a way, she was. Harry kissed her neck again, and started going down her back, kissing and licking her sweating muscles, making the girl moan each time, he reached her ass cheeks, and surprisingly bit one of them, making the girl scream in both pain and pleasure. The wizard took a deep breath, drinking in the scent of her recent orgasm, before moving the edge of her panties to the side, and admired her dripping wet pussy. Harry licked his lips at the sight of her glistening, swollen lips, and the nice small patch of soft  red pubes.

It felt electrifying, even more than it had been at the pool after-party. Here she was, alone with Harry, her arse and pussy bared to him, and his face mere inches from her most private bits. Just thinking about it made her wetter than before! But the git wouldn’t move! She could feel his breath on her labia, her puckered hole twitching. His magic was pulsing with desire, lust, want and love.

“Harry James Potter, if you don’t start eating my cunt RIGHT NOW, so help me Merlin, Morganna and Nimue, I will--”

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt when his tongue brushed her clit. Susan clenched her fists and made an “aaaaaah!” sound, she could almost sense. The cheeky smile on Harry’s face at this, as he retreat so she could take a deep breath. When Harry returned, he took it all, running his now skillful tongue all over her slit, from her clitoris, parting her lips and up to her anus, before coming back down. Susan screamed in pleasure again. With one hand, the boy held her panties out of the way, and the other grabbed her ass, parting it and giving Harry full access to her. Susan felt  naughty, desirable, and she liked the sensation. Harry kept running his tongue over her wet core, almost like he was drinking the entire product of her climax, and he actually was.

For Harry it was amazing. The taste of her juices, the taste of her magic. The boy was always mesmerized how each of his girls had a different taste, and how he loved them all. Susan’s magic was entering in unison with his own, and the fraction of her being inside him was resonating with their love. It waved back in forth between them. Harry concentrated his tongue movements on Susan’s opening and clit, and moved his thumb to her anus, applying just a little pressure. The girl screamed, and started jerking her hips frantically again, and Harry knew she was close. 

“Merlin and morgana and all the gods! Ah! That is too good!” Susan said, almost incoherently. Harry himself felt the pressure building in his own magic. With a quick movement, he freed his aching erection, and, got up, making Susan moan in protest at the sudden loss of contact. Harry aligned his throbbing, hard cock with Susan’s entrance, and the girl held her breath. That was it.

Pushing forward, Harry easily buried himself in Susan's dripping, wet cunt. The wizard slid inside her, into her delicious core, and Susan screamed again. It was too much for her, the feeling of finally having Harry inside her, she felt full, complete. Her walls clenched around him and Susan could not believe it could feel so good. Susan knew she was his, that Harry belonged with her, inside her. 

With just that, Susan came again, and it was a sensation like no other she ever had, her knees became weak, and she felt like she was melting around Harry, she clenched her fist so strongly that marks of her nails would be visible later, she couldn’t see it, but her tongue was out as she screamed and moaned in pleasure, trembling. All those months of restraint been released in one massive spasm. Harry felt a jet of hot, viscous liquid hitting his sac and thigh, Susan’s magic exploding around him, and with his arousal at its peak, he started moving, trusting inside Susan with a crazy drive. Harry had been waiting for this as well, for years, he felt that even his frustrations with the Susan in his old world were being washed away.

Susan felt her mind going blank with pleasure, a line of saliva running down her chin, she could not believe it was possible, but with each of Harry’s powerful thrusts, he managed to keep her in her orgasmic high, his magic embracing her as much as the inner walls of her pussy hugged his perfect dick. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, her fluids slowly running down her legs. The witch didn’t even hear the sounds she was making, both with her mouth and her cunt. Both driving Harry crazy with desire. At the moment, all that existed was her and Harry, and she knew, in the deep trenches of her magical conscience, that she was gone.

“Susan… I’m gonna… I will…”

“Yesyesyesyesyes! Cum inside me! I need to feeeeel it!”

Then, with a grunt , Harry’s cum exploded inside her, making her climax even more intense, Susan felt his magic overflowing, inundating her inner self,  becoming one with hers, warm, delicious, jolt after jolt of life and energy, directly to her core.

It was simple and raw power.

Susan’s legs finally gave up, and both teens fell onto the couch, as Harry kept shooting inside the girl’s pussy, feeling the release of his own magical core. With a deep breath and a smile, he finally finished, and turned the ravished but happy girl around, facing him. 

“I love you Susan…”

“I love you Harry…”

Their lips met, as if sealing some unknown contracts, and Susan knew, with just that, she was addicted.

 

.OvO.

 

Rose grabbed Daphne’s hand and squeezed it, trying to suppress her own moan. That was an intense orgasm, and she was running through her own climax as she held the other girl’s hand. Daphne looked at her, and Rose could see that the usually cold girl was also flushed red, although doing a better job at concealing her reactions. 

Rose could feel the magical release at her own core, almost like the day she and Harry had their way with Fleur. It was intense and  profound, and her own heart jumped with joy. 

Blaise Zabini in the other hand, noticed something was happening. He was not sure what, but both Potter and Greengrass had a subtle reaction to something. Something powerful. He smiled, interesting year indeed.

 

.OvO.

 

Susan woke from her blissful slumber, and took a couple seconds to remember that she was laid in the comfortable couch in her personal cabin. She could still feel Harry’s delicious magic running inside her, overflowing from her core, and she could swear his sperm was still hot inside her, when she noticed she was covered by a blanket. The red headed looked out to see Harry, Rose, Daphne, Parma, Susan and Gabrielle in the cabin with her. The witch realized she was still only in her cum filled panties and blushed, but she felt incredibly comfortable with most of them around.

Tracey had a smile on her face as she look at her, and on the other side, Rose and Daphne were taking turns snogging Harry senselessly.

“Guess you and Harry did a number on Ro and Daphne…” Tracey commented. “And he did an even greater number on you it seems!” The blond girl winked.

“You have no idea… how long have I been asleep?”

“Around two hours.” Padma answered.

“Wow…” Susan felt invigorated, powerful.

“That good?” Tracey asked on a low voice.

“You have no idea…” 

Harry finally sat on her side, and hugged her. She felt the warmth of his body, and her arousal increased again. Susan was in disbelief, even after having the most intense orgasm of her life, her body seemed to want even more.

“Are you okay, Susan?” Harry asked, and the girl could hear the genuine worry in his voice. Without thinking, Susan let the blanket go and jumped on Harry’s lap, not worry about her barely clad state, and passionately kissed him, letting their magic mingle, feeling the electricity when their tongues met. Susan was so focused on her mouth that she could barely hear Rose’s laugh an Tracey's cat calls. She didn’t  even knew how long they kissed, only that after a while, she needed air.

“Wow!” Came a familiar voice from the door. “What are you guys doing?”

A very Red Susan turned around, only to see a wide eyed Hannah and her open mouthed boyfriend.

 

.OvO.

 

Hermione could not wipe the smile on her face. She loved Australia, but here was her home. Or at least, she wanted it to be. Of course, this version of Hogsmeade was a little different from the one she had came from, small details, like the color on some walls, and the height on some buildings. This one was definitely a little bigger as well. But it was still her magical village. And the view of the old, enormous castle still as beautiful as ever.

She walked through the calm streets, she remembered how the small town was without the students or their parents running the streets. Vendors were cleaning their fronts, while products were delivered both by owls, or people all over the walk, no doubt getting ready for the arrival of this years students. In the end, Hogwarts was the heart and soul of the city. If it was true, maybe she could get a job in the town, rent a small place. If it was true…

Hermione’s heart started beating faster, just by thinking of the possibility.

The older teen was so excited , that she almost lost the regal woman walking a couple blocks in front of her. Hermione recognized Narcissa Malfoy, sure, her hair style was different, and there was a more lively air on her expression, but the girl would recognize her anywhere. The young witch tried to remember what she had read on the way back to Britain. Lucius was dead, killed on the attack at the Ministry, but even before that, Narcissa had her marriage with the monster nullified. Hermione always found it hard to believe that the Black family was different here. Completely. Hermione remembered when she saw Bellatrix Black-Potter for the first time, taking care of Rose, and the scar on her arm, done by the Bellatrix in her own world, itched again. She couldn’t help but be suspicious of them. Hermione had been through too much not to be.

She watched as Narcissa turned around, in the direction of the big villas on the outskirts of the village, and contemplated seeing where she was going, but quickly dismissed the idea. She needed to get to the station and secure a good spot where she could see, without being seen.

 

The carriages from Hogwarts were already there, being watched by a towering, extremely heavy built man. His behavior would seem odd to most people, how he was peeking around, and looking at the empty spaces in front of the vehicles, but Hermione knew very well what her was doing. In fact, she could see the scary creatures, invisible to most other people, that pushed the carriages.

Some said the skeletal winged horses, with their black leather and bat like wings and red eyes, were the bringers of bad omens and death, but the witch knew better than to believe in superstition. Even magical people had their superstitions.

It was understandable though, only people who had seen death could see them. And Hermione had seen death. A lot of it, and more. Hermione had been dead.

The witch quickly looked for a place to observe, she pondered about using a glamour, but she didn't want to risk it, the results could be disastrous. She found a good spot, and not a minute too soon, and she could hear the whistle from the approaching body.

Almost as reflex, after years of fighting, the brilliant witch peered around her surroundings, she could see the Aurors standing guard, the only reminder of the troubling time they were reading into, and noticed another figure watching over the platform. The tall, slick woman, dressed in pitch black robes with a dark cape, hovered her piercing eyes over the platform, with a expression that could only be described as disgusted. To Hermione, she seemed strangely familiar, though she was sure to have never seen the woman before, but before she could watch her more, the whistle sounded louder, and the young woman could see the train, under a cloud of smoke, finally approaching the village.

  
  



	6. pisces

AN: Sorry for the delay, i have been super busy with comic book work, also, big chapters!

thanks to  **Sygkhis** for the help with beta reading and editing!

 

Chapter 05

Pisces

  
  


Bella was heading outside, carrying the empty bags just as Narcissa walked in the garden.

“You got it?” the brunette witch asked.

Narcissa gave her a smirk and pulled a bottle from her bottomless purse.

“What did you expect? One of Lulu’s best champagne bottles, right where he thought they’d be safe.”

Both witches laughed. 

“Heading back to London, now, Bella?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes, and I’m already late. Pol is inside with Mel and Monica. I’ll be back for dinner or dessert, not sure which.”

“I’ll place my bet on the dessert. I know how much of a chocolate maniac you are, sis!”

Bella laughed and playfully smacked her sister’s bum .  The blonde yelped and walked inside the villa.

 

A few moments later, as she was walking toward the village, a familiar silhouette was heading to the train station. Bella quickened her pace and was about to call out to the young woman, when she noticed something. Two things, really.

Hermione - This Hermione -  was older than the one she knew and caucasian. Like she had seen in Harry’s memories, months ago.

_ Could it be _ , Bella wondered,  _ that this young witch came from the same...place as my Harry? _

But if it was the case, then…

Sighing, Bella stopped.

It would be a bad idea to approach her. It turned her stomach and broke her heart, thinking about what her counterpart did to the girl.

Bella turned around and wiped a tear that rolled on her cheek and apparated straight to the Three Broomstick. Stroll be damned and she was late anyway

 

Hermione Granger, none the wiser about her presence and departure, kept on walking.

 

.OvO.

  
  


A sea of kids flooded the platform, talking, laughing, running, making Hermione smile. The first years looked so small to her, especially in comparison to the enormous man who called them to gather around him. Hermione noticed the disparity between boys and girls, almost three girls for every one boy and the back of her bright mind started working the possibilities. This parallel universe, like her favorite muggle physicists would like to call it, was different, even weird, in some very peculiar ways and this disparity was one of them. At first she thought it was a common occurrence in  the entire magical world but after spending some time in both France and Australia, she realized it was something specific to Britain, so, probably not something natural. She was also sure it was some kind of consequence from the last war, sixteen years ago.

She peered over the older teens, with her heart beating fast, she was not sure what to expect, but surely it was not this. 

Hermione could see Hermione.

Sad. Alone.

And she was not the only one to notice it. 

Eileen Snape watched with great interest as the young and clever muggle born witch walked alone. The girl had  always been under the Potter girl's shadow, all those years. No one seemed to give her a second look, even with her outstanding academic achievements, the greatest in her  generation, ever since Lily and Snape herself. The girl walked alone, quickly up the carriages, without even looking around. It seemed the things had finally happened, the bond between the two girls had finally broke, just like it had happened with… Snape sighed.

Did the mysterious Potter male had something to do with that? Yet again? Maybe the pureblood brats as well? The Bones and Greengrass girls were never fond of the girl in the first place. Snape revelled on the possibilities, as she watched her goddaughter walk with a regal stance, followed by her two gorillas. So much like her mother, and yet, the girl's face had the cunning edge and disdain of her father. The Zabini boy and his gang followed soon after. The glint on the black teen magical eyes reminded  the looming teacher of how dangerous he and his family really were.

“This year is going to be interesting, don’t you think, El?” A familiar voice interrupted the potioneer’s train of thought.

“How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that, Babblings? We’re colleagues, not friends.” 

“Do you have to be such a tsundere?” the younger woman pouted, crossing her arms under her bosom.

“Tsunde-what?” Snape growled half in confusion, half in annoyance.

“Tsundere. A good person who acts like a despicable, rude and even threatening one.” the Rune teacher explained.

“You spend too much time at the spa, Babbling. Or reading muggle trash. It’s rotting the very little usable part of your brain that justifies your presence in this school. But I’m sure Albus would give you something to do when that happen. Like he did for that bearded oaf and cantankerous squib.”

Snape smirked as the young woman stomped away from her. She really couldn’t stand that little bitch, even when she was one of her students. Not as bad as Potter, but close. Very close.

With a calming sigh and a bit of Occlumency mental routine, Eileen Snape returned to her observation of the new coming dunderheads.

Then, she saw it. The odious little entourage. 

The smiling Potter that was walking up front, talking to her whore veela friend and the frigid Greengrass first born, behind them, the weird double of the man Snape hated the most in her life, his arms taken by the flushed “Lady” Bones, who was being teased about something by the blond half blood and the chubby friend, while the young Longbottom rolled his eyes. Snape clenched her fists. The witch didn’t knew why that made her so mad, only that it did.

 

The older Hermione watched as her heart raced, she could almost hear the blood pumping on her veins. The girl saw the so familiar, yet so different Potter girl walking with her friends, and how the crowd opened the way for them to pass, but nothing could prepare her for what came next.

Two years, after two long years, there he was. Harry… and not only that, her Harry… she knew it, she could feel it in her magic. Like Narcissa, his hair cut was a little different, and the scar was missing from his forehead ,probably a glamour, her sharp mind concluded, but Hermione would recognize the red bling in his emerald eyes, and the way he moved  anywhere. Strangely, he looked younger, like he did when things started to go wrong. But not his eyes… 

How was that even possible? But again, how was it  possible for her to be here as well? The girl almost lost all the strength in her legs and leaned on the wall behind her for support, feeling happy and utterly scared at the same time. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to use her occlumency, to calm her mind and her aching heart. 

“Harry…” she whispered. “I knew you would come for me…” Hermione didn’t realize that she had a smile on her face when she looked back at them, but, to her demise, the strange group was already inside one of the carriages.

 

.OvO.

 

“Harry?” Padma asked from inside the carriage. “something wrong?”

“Huh?” Harry turned to look at the worried faces of the girls and realized he was standing still, with one foot on the steps of the carriage and the other on the ground. The sensation had been so strong that he had to stop and look around. Harry just didn't knew why. “Sorry, I'm ok’...” He muttered, looking around one last time. Daphne and Rose looked at each other knowingly.

“Well, are you coming?” Tracey called with a smile.

“Yeah yeah, sorry…” Harry said, hoping up. Quickly, Susan grabbed his hand and made him seat in between her and Tracey, much to the blond girl's delight. Gabrielle had been amazing, but she still craved for the big prize. Harry noticed how she tried to touch his body as much as she could. The boy smiled.

 

.OvO.

 

“That is outrageous!” Harry could hear Minerva McGonagall screaming. “You heard me Albus, outrageous!”

Harry and Gabrielle were in the back of the great hall with the excited band of  first years, waiting to be called and sorted while watching the two old professors passing by. The old wizard, dressed in lime green robes winked at them.

“I know my dear Minerva, I know.” Dumbledore said in his dreamy voice. “And I must say, I rather agree with you, but our young new Minister just got hold of her position today, I don't believe she had the time to address all the disparages that the old administration forced upon us.”

“Bollocks Albus!” The Irish continued. “They even appointed someone for the position! I'm telling you, that's unacceptable!”

Dumbledore sighed.

“Yes, my dear friend, I will talk to lady Ovidios, but since I relinquished the position of Mungwop , I believe there is not much more I can do beside that. Let’s move on with the evening for the time being.”

Minerva nodded, but Harry could see she was not happy about it. He turned to Gabrielle, who had taken Susan's place holding his arm as soon as they were away from the other students sight. The veela seemed to be listening as attentive as him.

“I wonder what made professor McGonagall so worried…” Gabrielle said.

“I believe there is some attempt from the Ministry to mingle into the school.”

“Like Umbitch?”

“I think so, but, I don't know if Iris would allow this.” Harry wondered.

“Do you trust her?” The doubt on her voice was genuine.

“I… I don't know Gabby. I guess I do, to some extent ” Harry said, looking at her piercing blue eyes, finding them beautiful. The veela noticed and smiled, holding him closer. “She saved my life, but, at the same time, I recognize a politician when I see one.”

“She knows about us…”

“Yes, and that worries me. But Fleur thrusts her.”

Gabrielle bit her lower lip.

“Do you think she may send someone here to “spy” on us?”

Harry thought about that for a couple seconds before answering.

“Yes. But that also means we can spy on her as well.”

During their talk, both teens didn't noticed that Dumbledore had officially started, and that the Sorting Hat  was finishing his song. Minerva walked around, organizing the first years into a line.

“When I call your name…” The old witch said in a commanding tone. “You will walk and sit on the stool. No funny walks, no waves, yes… I'm talking about you!” Harry muffled a giggle, she really seemed severe. “Something funny mister Potter?”

“No no professor. Sorry”

“Good, I still remember what you did to the great hall the last time you were here, and I will be watching.”

All Harry could do was groan, while Gabrielle smiled.

 

Snape carefully watched the tables as professor Minerva called the new the students to be sorted. The polarization on Slytherin’s table was obvious, as part of the students seemed to sit besides Lady Malfoy and the others beside the Greengrass first born, there was even a divide on the table. But Snape knew there wasn't the place she would have to work, alliances were already to clear there. No, she would have to focus on the other houses.

There was the people that obviously despised the Potter girl, but that was not what Snape was looking for. The witch was searching for talent.

She quickly peered over the Hufflepuff table, but quickly dismissed it. Nothing good ever came from the house of mediocrity, even Scamander was just a rustle. Her eyes moved to the Ravenclaws , there she could find something. Chang was obviously the first she noticed. The girl was as brilliant as she was ruthless, Snape herself had overseen some of the way she treated her prey, like the Lovegood girl. The Asian seeker was also in her last year and was a leader among her peers. Just get her to get to the others. There were a couple more students of note, then Snape turned to Gryffindor’s table.

Here things were really interesting. There was of course the remaining Weasley male, that somehow managed to be even stupider than his brothers, and his followers, the shallower of the shallows. Then, we had Potter and her… friends… Longbottom, Bell, the Weasley girl (that one an incredible exception from her family) and some others. There was people that were a mystery to Snape, like Lavender Brown and the other Patil twin. And there was the ones who actually disliked the girl who lived, like McColen.

But what really caught Snapes attention, it was Hermione. Isolated, the girl avoided looking to the group around Potter. How was it possible? Snape thought about the ways to find out when Minerva called.

“Delacour, Gabrielle!”

The girl, taking advantage that no one could see them, gave Harry a kiss on the lips and after a reassuring look from her lover, walked proudly into the great hall. The student body fell silent, as the young and beautiful veela seemed like she was floating to the stool. Gabrielle let just a little of her allure to flare and her platinum hair swinging in an almost unnatural way behind her. Boys looked at her with desire and girls with envy and Gabrielle loved it. With incredible elegance, and a mischievous smile, the veela sat on the old wooden piece and Minerva placed the old living hat over her head. A couple minutes passed, with the entire hall in silence, before the hat called:

“Gryffindor!”

Said house’s table erupted into loud applause with cat calls echoing through the hall. Gabrielle stood up as the colors of her uniform changed into the golden and orange from her new new house and, with a wave to the other tables, walked with elegance, to sit besides Rose. The Marauders were getting back together.

“Potter, Harry!” Minerva called and the young boy walked in. Contrary to Gabrielle, people whispered and murmured as he walked. He could feel all eyes on him, including much of the staff. The old wooden stool  and the Sorting Hat looked pretty much like the ones he remembered. Minerva placed the hat on his head.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” The hat screamed, for the first time in four hundred years, and the hall fell  silent.

 

.OvO.

 

“ _ Interesting, another Potter.”  _ Harry heard the hat’s voice inside his head.  _ “I thought it would take some years before that. Lets see what we have here … _ HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

The great hall went silent and Harry groaned, how could he had forgotten about this.

“ _ Please, don't scream…” Harry _ asked inside his head.

“ _ Oh… Damn.. oh… oh boy…”  _ The hat continued, back inside his head. “ _ You… you… what on magic name are you?” _

_ “Don't worry about it…” _

_ “Don't worry?! I can see your head boy, no amount of occlumency can let me out! You are… the boy who lived? Boy! That is not right!” _

_ “And yet I am here Bob …” _

_ “You know my name?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Shit! Boy… I can see it…” _

_ “See what?” _

_ “What you've been through… so much death, and pain… I… I'm sorry mister Potter…”  _ Harry could feel his presence in his head, looking at his memories, trying to understand. The whole hall was silent. After the scream, not a whisper could be heard. Rose watched, worried. 

Snape was perplexed, the only other sorting that had taken so long was the Potter (potter) girl. But even then, the hat didn’t  react the same way. Even Dumbledore seemed back to reality. The only member of the staff that did not seemed surprised was Aurora Sinistra , a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Tracey and Daphne.

“I  _ guess we are scaring them…”  _ Harry thought, with a certain degree of amusement.

“ _ They should be scared… now, no matter what I think, I have a job to do, and that is sorting you somewhere. You already listened to the other me, but I can't put you in Slytherin , they would kill you, or, most probably, you would end up killing them. If I  put you with your other half, I can cause an even bigger divide within the house. _

_ “Why not throwing them for a loop and sort me to Hufflepuff?” Harry suggested, his inner Marauder showing. _

_ “Hum… I can see that working, may your wish be granted!”  _ The had said before screaming. “HUFFLEPUFF!

The hall remained silent for a couple seconds, Rose  and Gabrielle had wide eyes, in disbelief. Then, Katie groaned out loud, followed by Ginny and Demelza. Suddenly Susan and Luna started clapping and most of the table joined them. The Ravenclaw table also clapped and both Parvati and Lavender started to laugh. Professor McGonagall took the hat and Harry stood to walk to his new table, very aware of the eyes on him. The young wizard took his place besides Susan, who quickly got his hand. Harry looked around to the faces measuring him, other than Susan and Hannah, he didn't recognized most of the girls and only now noticed the addition on the staff’s table. 

After the old wooden stool (stop) was taken away by the elves, Dumbledore got up with a smile.

“Good evening my dear students and welcome to one more year at Hogwarts, a year I hope filed with learning, excitement and adventure to us all.” The old wizard had a sparkle in his eyes. “As you can see, this year we have some new additions to our already outstanding staff, yet again. Professor Snape will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts (defense against the dark arts) class…” A groan could be heard in the hall, and Eileen Snape clenched her teeth. “Of course, that leave us with a vacant spot, the Potion class. Professor Slughorn is not only a old friend of mine, he is also one of the most accomplished Potions Masters  in Britain.” 

The short, heavy man looked at the students, then at Dumbledore, raising his glass. Rose watched him attentively and noticed a second glass besides his plate, an idea forming in her mind. 

“Also..” Dumbledore continued. “We received the news that madam Hooch… decided to… retire a little earlier, so starting this year, we have our recently graduate Cedric Diggory as the new flight instructor and games referee.”

The tall, pretty and lean blond boy got up, with a charming smile on his face that only made Rose turn around in disgust.

“Thank you Professor…” Cedric started before Dumbledore could speak again. “It is my honor to be able to give something back to this amazing school before moving on to other fields. I am sure we will have great fun.” 

There was a turn of applause , initiated by Cho Chang, and the handsome wizard waved his head in retribution before seating.

“Thank you, mister Diggory. Now, I am pretty sure you are all tired from the long trip, and also starving, alas I know I am, so, without any further waste of time, dig in!”

 

.OvO.

 

Aurora Sinistra - Rory to her friends and family - was shaking when she saw Harry. She was so close to having a panic attack. She cared for him, no mistake about it, but he reminded her of times and people long gone.

She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering

 

_ Sirius smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  _

_ “Don’t worry, luv. He’ll adore you, I’m sure of it.” the former convict and her fiance reassured her.   _

_ “He’s known me for four years as his teacher and I wasn’t exactly supportive or active trying to innocent you two years ago, Sirius. What if he holds that against me?” Aurora asked, worried.  _

 

_ Downstairs, they heard some ruckus, Nymphadora swearing and Sirius’ mother - her portrait, really - shrieking about mudbloods and blood traitors soiling her home. _

_ Steps in the staircase.  Some arguments between Harry and his friends about not writing him. _

_ “C’mon, Rory, let’s greet him” Sirius said, smiling broadly. Aurora smile tenderly.  _

_ They found him in the tapestry room, looking at the lines intermixing. _

_ “Hello, Harry.” Sirius barely had time to say. _

_ Harry turned and spotted his godfather  and leapt in his arms happily shouting “Padfoot!” _

_ The Marauder laughed and hugged his godson.  _

_ “I’m happy to see you too, Prongslet.” _

_ Harry let him go and looked at him appraisingly. He looked better than he expected. _

_ “You look better than I expected to find you.” Harry confessed, eliciting a barking laugh from Sirius whom ruffled the teenager’s hair. _

_ “I owe it to the most special woman in the world.” Sirius explained, making the still hiding Aurora blush a Weasley’s worthy red, even with her dark complexion.  _

_ “To make you look that respectable, this special lady isn’t a mere mortal but a goddess. Not even magic can do such miracle.” Harry smirked and laughed, dodging a stinging hex from Sirius. _

_ “Rory, luv! come help me smite that smartassed godson of mine!” Sirius called, making her laugh. _

_ She stepped in the room, and Harry stood where he was, staring in shock. _

_ “Hello, Harry” she said with a shy smile. _

_ “Pro-Pro-Professor…”  _

 

“...Sinistra? Earth to Aurora Sinistra? This is ground control, do you copy?”

Aurora blinked as a concerned and mildly amused Babs was waving a hand in front of her eyes. 

“Yes, Babs. And if you dare call me Major Tom, I’ll have to spank you.” Aurora smirked.

Next to her, Minerva almost inhaled some of the Elven Wine and gave her a glare, while Horace was laughing behind his handkerchief. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll take my leave and go check on the equipment’s alignment.” Aurora stated demurely as she got up.

She deliberately ignored Babs muttering “Lawful Evil”, gave the Headmaster a little bow and walked away.

She hoped, really hoped that none of them noticed her eyes tearing up. 

 

.OvO.

  
  


“Potter…” The Asian looking girl didn't even tried to hide her disdain as she passed through.

“Chang…” Rose answered, trying to imitate Daphne’s could tone. The older girl walked away, followed by her small sect, while Rose and Gabrielle waited by the door. The prefects (Hermione was one of them, to no one's surprise.) had already walked away with the first years, and the older students were leaving the Great Hall  on the way to the dorms, mostly talking with friends after the summer vacations.

“What miss shit smelling face wanted?” Tracey asked, as she approached with Daphne.

“To show how much she hates me.” Rose sighed. “The usual, you know.”

“Man… she can really be a bitch…”

“Well, she can't do more than that after we sued the journal. Everyone knows about her  betrothal with Diggory.”

“Yes.” Padma said, coming closer. “But I'm really afraid she will discount that on Luna and other on the tower. There are already rumors.”

Rose looked in  the direction of the corridor with hard, glowing emerald eyes.

“If she does anything, I will make her regret it.” Roses’ magic flared around her and Daphne looked worriedly at Padma.

Harry watched the group of girls as he approached and couldn't help but feel a little like an impostor. But only until Rose saw him and a bright smile graced her face. 

“What was that?” Rose asked. “Why are you not on Gryffindor with us?” The witch pointed at her and Gabrielle. “You SHOULD'VE been sorted there!” Susan pouted at this.

“I am his fiance, so it is right for him to be with me!”

“Guys…” Harry raised his hands. “The hat knew… I couldn't block him.”

“Wow…” Padma muttered.

“Yes… he said that I would divide the houses even more… whatever that meant… “

“Not hard to see.” Daphne said. “the tension inside Slytherin and Gryffindor is palpable, Harry would only exacerbate it. That can actually be good.”

“I… just didn't want to be alone… Hermione and I are not exactly talking…”

Gabrielle took her hand.

“I will be there with You ma chérie. And, if Hermione don't want to leave your room, I will make her…”

“Thank you Gabby…”

“Ok you lot…” They heard professor Minerva’s voice. “To your houses, now. It’s getting late!” 

Harry knew she was not asking.

 

.OvO.

 

Daphne and Tracey entered the dungeons and got up to the sixth year girl’s dorm. It was impossible not to notice the tension inside the house: Blaise Zabini and his “gang” carefully watched them,  observing  each movement, and the Carrow twins were crouched down in a corner, next to the fire. There was an obvious  power void and everything Dumbledore and her family’s coalition tried so hard to build seemed to crack in the face of the Dark Lady’s return.

Even Tracey could notice the way some people were looking at her.

“Don't worry…” Daphne said as they climbed up the stairs in her usual even tone. “No  one will do anything to you, they know who you are friends with. Rose and Harry would kill anyone who tried and so would I.”

“Strong words Greengrass…” They heard a voice up ahead and turned to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in front of them in  the corridor. “But, do you really have the power to back it up? Or those are just bravado.”

“Well lady Malfoy…” Daphne answered. “You can always ask your  father about our power.” Draco’s eyes flinched. Daphne kept walking to her door. “Or maybe you can see by yourself on the next ‘Mot meeting, now that you are a “lady”... unless… oh, the Malfoy don't have a seat , right?”

“You little…”

“Careful lady Malfoy, I know for a fact that your mother educated you well in our laws and customs, remember that you now speak for your  entire house. Are you sure you wish to further anger the Potter-Black-Greengrass alliance? Yes… I thought so. Have a good night my lady and welcome to our corner of the dungeons.” Daphne said before closing the door behind her and Tracey.

And she had not noticed the weird symbol on the front of her door.

 

.OvO.

 

Millicent smiled amusedly at the dressing down of Malfoy. She waved at Daphne and Tracey as they approached the quarter the three of them would share this year.  It was a relief that Pansy moved to another room.

“Good to see you, girls. I heard your summer was eventful?” the strong witch asked with a giggle. “How’s the ankle, by the way? Dudley told me what happened with the gang.”

Both Daphne and Tracey exchanged a look of surprise mixed with relief.

Usually, Millie was the quiet type, never opening her mouth when Pansy was around. 

Her voice was soft, gentle and caring, genuine concern obvious in her tone.

It was good that they had a friend in Slytherin, one who’d have their back. 

 

.OvO.

 

Rose and Gabrielle entered the dorm, a big room, with six comfortable four poster beds, each with a big chest at its foot and a small table on  the side. There was also three wardrobes, one for each pair of beds. Their clothes and school supplies were already at their assigned places by now and Rose was pretty sure of the distribution of the beds.

To both her relief  and sadness, she noticed Hermione was no longer besides her, that place was now Gabrielle’s. There were five girls on the sixth year and Rose looked at the side with only one bed occupied and found it with the curtains dropped and silencing charms around it.

“You sure did a number on her…” Lavender Brown said from one of the other beds, were she was looking at some kind of sales catalog with Parvati.

“Yeah…” The Indian girl took from there. “Miss know it all seemed really beat up. I think she was crying…” Parvati had an evil smile. “What you think Lav?”

“Oh, I'm sure she has… I hope you have finally dumped her Potter.” Her smile was a mirror of  the other girl.

Rose bit her lip and looked with a sad expression at the closed, isolated bed.

“Don't you dare feel guilty about it ma chérie” Gabrielle quickly said, holding Roses hand. “She is reaping what she sowed. Remember what she did!”

Rose nodded, but it was hard not to think on how she had hurt the other girl, maybe just as much as she hurt her? And the infuriating smiles from the other two girls were not helping. 

Suddenly, something in her, something she somewhat knew it was Harry's magic almost screamed NO. It was not the same, what Hermione had done was something no one should ever do, it was something Malfoy had done  to her own mother and Rose hated the pureblood girl for that.Gabrielle was right, Harry was right and Rose herself was right.

“You know…” Lavender said, bringing Rose back to reality. “After we won the cup last year, I was seriously considering asking Ronald Weasley out, he played well… but now, I don't think so Pav…” She was speaking loud, obviously wanting Rose and Gabrielle to listen.

“Oh, I get what you are saying girl, you should have seen the dreamy expression my sister had, even I myself got curious.”

Gabrielle and Rose turned to laugh  at them.

“Hey Potter!” Lavender said, raising the catalog, showing a pretty, but very skimpy lingerie set. “Be honest, do you think your cousin would like those?”

This time, it was Rose who had to hold an enraged Gabrielle’s hand, before the veela set fire on the other two laughing teens. 

In the confusion, neither Rose or Gabrielle noticed the strange symbol engraved on the head of their beds.

 

.OvO.

 

Harry walked with Susan and Hannah back to the Hufflepuff dorms. The wizard was walking a little behind them and could see how close they were, the memories of the two girls kissing and together running through his head. From time to time, Susan turned to look at him from over her shoulders and smile. Ever since the train, he felt they were closer than ever.

Their magic were vibrating in unison every time they were close, almost like it did with Rose, Daphne or Fleur. Harry missed them.

Hannah also noticed how close Susan and Harry were now, she had no doubt about what happened earlier. She was happy for her friend, to finally move on, but she was also a little afraid of being left behind. But Susan was obviously in love and that itself made Hannah happy.

The thing was, Hannah was pretty sure Rose, the veela and Padma were also in love with this mysterious boy. He sure was nice looking, in a weird and skinny kind of way, and his magic felt powerful, but it was nothing close to Neville’s.

Walking down the hallway, Harry realized that Hufflepuff was the only dorm he had never been through. The place was on the ground level, kinda like the slytherin dungeons, but with many, many windows. He thought how well lighted it must be during the day. There was two fireplaces as well, each with its own set of comfortable couches and puffs, and a very soft yellow carpet. At the center, there was a big wooden table, with many leather chairs, perfect for playing games or group studies. Harry could also see three doors, that probably took to the actual dorms.

And there was a lot of talking. And laughter. Harry decided he liked it. The prefect, a girl Harry didn't knew, but looked a lot like Rosmerta, approached Susan and started talking to her, stealing glances at Harry. Susan noded after a while, with a smile.

“Is everything alright?” Harry asked.

“Yes, better than that.” Susan grabbed the wizard’s hand and started moving with him to one of the doors. “Remember what professor Dumbledore said, about the head of house having some extra rights?” 

“Yes, I guess…”

She opened the door to a corridor with two other doors.

“I have my own room! And my own bathroom!” She giggled.

“Wow, that's nice!”

“And the better part, though you are officially set on the boys dorm, as my fiance, you can stay here as much as you want!” Harry noticed she was flushed and her magic was softly intertwining with his. Again, the boy liked the warm feeling of her magic in his. “Guess that's the door. Weird…”

“What?”

“There is a… shield? Symbol? I don't know. There is something on the door, take a look.”

 

Harry curiously looked at the door and be could clearly see what Susan was talking about. Harry could see a bird with open wings, that at first he thought was a raven, but soon realized it was a crow, the bird seemed positioned on the top of a triangle, cut right in the middle by a straight line that also got through a circle inside the triangle. A symbol harry knew very well, the Deathly  Hallows and underneath the auspicious figure, two stag antlers projected to each side. Over it all, there was a metal sign, with the name bones inscribed on it. He remembered Death telling him that this world did not have the Deathly Hallows.

“Do you think it is dangerous?” Susan asked.

Harry concentrated his magic and nothing happened.

“I don't think so…” He answered her. “Besides, we are inside the school. But it is something we should definitely look into.” He said, before carefully opening the door, waiting for something to happen.

But, nothing happened.

The room was enormous, easily the size of the boys dorm on Gryffindor. At the center of it, there was a table with six places, for studies and meals, to the left, a nice looking couch and two chairs, circling around a nice center table and a fireplace. Over the fireplace, hanging on the wall, there was a banner with the Hufflepuff  crest, and one with the Bones family on the other side. On the opposite side of the spacious room, a king size four poster bed laid on top of a stone platform, besides two big wardrobes. But, what Harry liked the most was the big windows, four of them, that would flood the room with light during the day.

Susan was also in awe and her eyes were quickly drawn to the bed and the things she  would do there with Harry. “ _ For Merlin’s sake, what is happening to me, I am not like that… am I?”  _ Something had happened that afternoon, Susan could feel Harry’s magic inside her, more than ever, and she loved, it was almost like every pump of her heart made his magic travel through her body, she felt powerful and beautiful. And she wanted more. It was almost like and addiction. During the entire meal, she felt her pussy soaking wet, just being close to him and feeling his magic softly mingling with hers. There were times she had to restrain herself from jumping on Harry and not even the soft touch of Hannah’s hand on her leg could distract her.

Susan wanted more of him. She wanted more and more. 

Susan looked at Harry, he was distracted looking at the banners over the fireplace and the young witch quickly grabbed her wand. 

“Harry?” Susan called in a low voice.

“Yes?” Harry started turning around just to see a flash of light.

“ _ Incarcerous!”  _ Susan cast the spell as quickly  as she could. Harry could only see  the light before the ropes wrap around his arms, making him fall on his butt over the soft carpet. The wizard was a little surprised, but just a look on Susan’s flushed face made him comprehend what she was doing. It would be all to easy for him to just free himself from Susan’s ropes, she definitely would need some offensive spell training, but Harry was curious to see where this was going.

“Hey, what is that?”

“This, luv, is payback from earlier!” Susan said in a voice full of lust, as she walked towards him. Harry could see she was trembling a little and her face was as red as a tomato and he found it really cute. She raised a hand and cupped one of her incredibly firm breast. “Do you like me Harry? Do you think I’m pretty?” She squeezed her breast, her nipple started pointing under her blouse.

Harry felt his dick getting hard instantly.

“Sue… you are gorgeous…” Harry answered and he meant it. Sue felt her pussy becoming even more wet, Harry was so handsome, so honest and so powerful.

“You like my boobs, don’t you?” Harry looked up at her and nodded, he really liked them. “I see how you look at them…” She said, starting to unbuttoning her blouse, button by button. “I know I’m not as perfect as Gabby or as athletic as Rose…”

“Don’t Sue… don’t do this, you are beautiful the way you are…”

Susan bit her lips, his words were so sincere. She finished unbuttoning the blouse and let it open, noticing Harry’s eyes darting to her big boobs. Susan giggled, noticing the big volume on his groin. 

“That…” She said, touching the bulge on his pants with the tip of her finger. “Seems uncomfortable…”

Harry groaned at the desire in her voice and nodded, his eyes glued at the two stupendous orbs in front of his face. 

“Do you want some help with that?”

“Well, it seems I can't help myself, right.” The wizard giggled and shook the hands tied behind his back. Susan beamed at his answer. Harry though she was really cute trying to be the dominant one. Maybe with some practice.

Susan was loving it all, the way their magic mixed, how he looked at her with desire and passion and the power she felt over the man she loved. The thought didn't even scared her anymore. Susan knew she loved Harry and not just as a sister but as a woman. 

Susan kissed him, a deep passionate kiss, and it was like firecrackers exploding inside her.

The witch moved her hands up, to Harry's shirt, and started undoing the buttons. By Merlin, she liked the way he looked. The way the lean, defined torso muscles were tense, the fine layer of sweat over it, the scent of his arousal. Everything felt perfect to Susan, addictive. The red haired stood there, admiring this wizard as his chest moved up and down with his heavy breathing, she traced the battle scars over it, and, without thinking, bent down and licked it. Harry moaned, Susan's magic inside his body making him somewhat hypersensitive.

Susan licked Harry's sweat, tasting him, diving into his scent. “ _ By Merlin, he tastes so good!”  _ the girl thought as her tongue ran through his chest. Harry arched his back when her wet mouth finally reached his nipple and the witch lightly bite it. Susan wanted his body for her, she wanted to make him feel as good and beautiful as he made her feel. She wanted all of Harry.

The girl kept licking , going down his abs, tasting and loving him. Harry was surprised by the girl's hunger, but could barely concentrate on anything other than the sensations in his body. She reach his navel, the wizard couldn't help but shake, feeling his dick protesting against the fabric of his pants. 

Susan noticed and looked up to him with a smile, a mix of desperate hunger and lust in her eyes, that Harry loved.

“Please Sue… pleeeeaase…” Harry half said, half moaned.

Susan moved her hand and opened his trousers and, with a movement, freed his hard, pulsing member. Harry shivered at the sudden warm touch and a drop of pre-cum appeared over the head of his dick.

Susan stared at the member in her hand, hard and hot, like fire, she could feel the rapid pulse of his heart on it, she pulled the remaining foreskin down and was hit by its amazing scent. It was perfect. No one, not Krum or Neville or even Hannah, stood a chance now. 

“You…” Susan all but whispered. “You are… so… beautiful Harry…” She finished, starting to move her hand up and down, as her own pussy started to tingle. She never knew that pleasuring someone else could be so good. Harry moaned as she tugged his cock, it was way too good, he was not sure if the sensations were coming just from him or from Susan as well. 

The witch couldn't take it any longer. If Harry's hard member tasted as good as his chest, she needed to have it. Susan bent down again and, with a swift, long movement, licked Harry's hard dick from the base of the shaft up to the head. It was delicious, the way it was hot and pulsed with magic, the muffled moan that Harry let out, the incredible salty, but nice, taste of his pre-cum. Susan needed it all, her own core was pulsating and dripping wet. She had never felt so much pleasure without even being touched. She wanted to have his cum, she needed it.

With one movement, Susan swallowed the purplish head of Harry's dick and it was like all her being was taken by his magic, starting with her mouth and tongue and irradiating all over her  body. It was amazing. She moved a little back up, before diving in again, getting a little more of his cock into her mouth. Harry gasped as she moved up and down, her tongue softly touching the underside of his dick and everytime the crown of the head passed through her meaty lips, Susan applied just a little bit of pressure. The witch knew what she was doing. The red haired moved on. Steady pace, as her own arousal kept going, and a puddle of her saliva formed on the base of Harry's shaft, wetting both his entire dick and her hand. 

Harry was lost in the sensations when Susan let his dick go, a line of tick saliva still connecting his member to her lips.

“I… have… something for you… luv…” Susan moaned and finished removing her blouse, giving harry full view of her big and heavy breasts, they had a milky color with dark pink nipples and all harry could think off was to lick and could suck on them. The witch cupped one breast in each hand and, looking straight at Harry, let a line of saliva to fall in the tight space between them. Harry watched with wide eyes, that seemingly shy girl, acting like a confident sex goddess and smiled, his magic flaring around him even stronger. He could feel the pressure growing, on both his magical and physical cores. Harry watched, mesmerized as Susan spread the liquid over her astonishing breasts, moaning and pinching her swollen nipples. The pretty red haired was glistening with a mixture of magic, sweat and saliva. To Harry, she looked incredibly beautiful.

Susan positioned herself on the ground between Harry's legs and leaned forward. Harry groaned loudly as the sensation of the two soft and warm orbs surrounding his member invaded him. The witch pressed her boobs against each other, feeling the hot rod of flesh and magic between her breasts, irradiating a tingle of pleasure all over her body.

It felt so good.

Harry couldn't hold on anymore and started moving his hips, even with his hands and arms tied behind his back. His cock sliding down Susan’s  breast, caressing each inch of his organ, then he moved up again and to the witch's delight, she watched the head of his dick popping up from between her boobs, before disappearing back again between them. She started moving herself, up and down, titfucking Harry with gusto, shivering in pleasure from both her power over him and the tingle in her pussy. Almost instinctively, she opened her mouth and let her tongue out, so every time Harry's dick bucked up, it reached her warm tongue and lips. Harry moaned loudly and increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Yes luv, yes!” Called Susan, somewhat she could feel her own climax building with Harry's magic. The girl opened her mouth once again to taste Harry's incredible taste. It tasted like power!

Harry knew he was getting close and, in a pulse of his own magic, was able to release his arms from Susan’s  somewhat week spell and, to her surprise, placed his hands on her soft red hair.

“That's… so… good!” Harry said, with a deep breath as he thrusted his hard, burning cock between Susan's breasts and inside her mouth. Susan was surprised, but really liked the way he was holding her hair, firmly, needy but without being aggressive. Harry seemed lost in all the pleasure she was giving him and that was what she wanted. His magic was pulsing, just as his dick, and Susan pressed her boobs  even more and started sucking. She could feel his magic building and it was delicious.

“Susan! Sue… I'm gonna… I will…” Harry moaned and released her hair so she could move her head out of the way but, to his delight, Susan kept her mouth around the head of his cock sucking and moving her breasts around the shaft. “Susaaan …”

Susan’s mind was going numb again, “ _ give it to me, give it to me, I want it…”  _ she repeated inside her mind, shivering in expectation.

Susan felt Harry's dick pulsing, he was close, literally fucking her breasts and mouth, and, with a loud groan from the wizard, it happened.

Harry came hard inside Susan’s  mouth, hot, thick and strong, Susan opened her eyes wide, barely registering the taste, only the magic invading her being. It was a lot, and she tried to swallow it all, but before she could, Harry exploded again inside her mouth and the feeling of his magic made Susan have a small climax of her own. 

Susan swallowed what she could of Harry's hot thick sperm before he shot again and her mouth overflowed with cum, which flowed from her lips to her chin and dripped over her big breasts. 

Harry watched in ecstasy as the pretty red hair drunk his sperm then looked at him with almost crazy eyes, before licking the remaining fluid from his shaft. It was like she didn't want to waste one single drop of the precious magic liquid. She collected the drops on her own boobs with her fingers and suck them. Harry watched with a silly smile on his face.

“That… that was amazing Sue. Thank you…” Harry said, embracing her, before giving her a deep passionate kiss, tasting both Susan and himself.

“No, thank you Harry…” Susan said, before laying into his shoulder.

 

.OvO.

 

Rose woke the next day from a night filled with wet and peaceful dreams. Dreams of a future, with Harry, Daphne, Fleur, Gabrielle and herself. A future with lots of love making,  kids, magic and, most of all, peace. There was also weird ones, ones were she was back when Susan's parents were burnt, but she WAS Susan this time. She could see Harry's other world and the dark cupboard, but again, not from his point of view, but Susan’s.

Also, for the first time since the ritual, she had to sleep without Harry. They shared a bed, sometimes with Daphne or Gabrielle, ever since, and now, she had to sleep alone. She felt like missing something. 

Rose needed Harry.

On the other side of the castle, the wizard from another world was feeling the same. Not that he didn't like being with the other girls and Susan’s passion was somewhat overwhelming but he missed Rose, he missed her scent, her touch, her soul.

Harry also missed the other girls.

“Good morning Luv…” Susan said besides him, in a dreamy voice. “Ready for day one?”

“I hope so…” Harry said. “Susan, I…”

“Oh my love!” Susan said, latching on his shoulders and kissing him deeply. “Yesterday was so wonderful! I can still feel you in me! I can barely wait for tonight, actually, I may not be able to wait and snatch you to a broom closed.”

Harry couldn't help but smile, maybe the talk could wait.

 

.OvO.

 

“POTTER!” 

Both Harry and Rose turned around to the hissing voice, only to find a staring Eileen Snape looking at them from the entrance of the Great Hall. The woman approached the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Susan, Rose, Gabrielle and Padma were sitting , like a big bat, her cape flowing behind her.

“I don't know how it was in the colonies where you came from…  _ boy…”  _ Harry hated the way the older witch said the last word, it reminded him too much of his dead uncle and Rose clearly noted, as she stared back defiantly at Snape. “But here, in the civilized world, we have rules.” Her face now bared an evil grin. “Ten points from Hufflepuff!”

Harry just sighed.

“And why is that professor?” The wizard just asked as the girls looked with indignation at the professor.

“Sitting at the wrong table!”

Harry rolled his eyes, he knew the drill, it was not worth it. But the girls didn't see too willing to let it go.

“But professor, both me and Hannah have been sitting here with Rose for years and sometimes she sits at our table with us and it was never a problem!” Susan said angrily.

“Well, maybe I can take those points retroactively,  _ lady Bones.  _  Would you like that?”

“This is only a pseudo-rule born of the diktats of Phineas Black’s bigoted and misogynistic prejudices, who did his best to destroy the Inter-House Unity, Professor. It is written nowhere in the bylaws and rules. Therefore he’s done nothing to earn point loss, professor.” Daphne explained as she approached and sit next to Rose, followed by Tracey Davis and Millie Bulstrode.”

Snape snarled at the girl, she was not in the mood to start taking points from Slytherin students just yet. The woman twisted her mouth and walk away without giving back the points.

“Well, guess it doesn't matter the gender or the world, Snape just doesn't like me…”

“Cette salope de chauve-souris graisseuse” Gabrielle started saying in French, but was interrupted by Daphne.

“Nevermind, that is not important right now. Something happened.” Daphne said, throwing a copy of the daily prophet on the table. Everyone got around to look at it and both Padma and Susan gasped at the headline.

 

_ “Dolores Umbridge Dead!” _

_ “Former Fudge’s sub Secretary found dead, stabbed by more than twenty blood quills, including her eyes and mouth.” _

 

“Wow…” Murmured Padma after a long silence. “That's… who else did know about the blood quills?”

“Mom, Dumbledore and aunt Andromeda… we were going to use it to get her in Azkaban, but both Fudge and Malfoy shielded her. We were able to remove her from school though… but… I don't think any of them would do that, not even mom. She would kill her on a fair fight…” Rose wondered.

“Well, it is obviously someone who knew about it.” Padma continued. “I don't think the quills are a coincidence.”

“Neither do I.” Said Daphne. “What happened to Umbridge in the old world, Harry?”

“She joined the Dark Lord and had a special hatred for non humans. Hermione killed her during a fight…”

All the girls looked at him, surprised by the cold tone on his voice, as if he was talking about the most natural thing in the world. Only Rose could feel  the wave of sadness that washed over him. She wanted to hug and kiss him, to bring the boy she loved some comfort, but, all she could do was to hold his hand under the table. It seemed enough though, as he gave her a shy smile. They needed to think of a way to be together.

“Right.” Daphne said with an analytical voice. “I doubt it was Hermione here. Not that I will shed a tear for Umbitch, but it is something we need to stay alert.”

They all nodded. At this time, more students started pouring in the hall for breakfast. Ron passed through them, waving to Rose with a silly smile, accompanied by Seamus and Dean. Lady Malfoy took her place at the Slytherin  table, surrounded by her entourage as well.

“I need to go guys.” Padma said.

“You are not going to sit with us?” Harry asked, making it possible for her to notice how he missed her.

“I wanted to, but I  promised Luna and more importantly, Su Li, that I would sit with them.”

“Good idea!” Said Rose.

The pretty Indian girl got up and walked to her table, almost at the same time that Neville walked in and hugged Hannah from behind.

“Morning babe, morning guys!” He said, while hugging his girlfriend. “Looking forwards to the classes? What are u’ doing Harry?”

“Runes and CMA…”

“Auror?”

“Maybe, I don't know… I just think they are useful.” Harry shrugged. He really haven't thought this far ahead, in his world, the wizard didn't had the time, here, Rose would still have to face the Dark Lady.

Harry found himself between Rose and Susan and was surprised as both girls had their hands over his thighs under the table. Rose just wanted to touch him and feel his warmth. With this simple act of intimacy, she could feel their magic resonating, one of the most incredible feelings she had ever felt. Only Harry releasing his magic inside her felt better. At that moment, she had decided to steal  him into an abandoned classroom or a broom closet. She took a look at the other girls and realized their hungry looks at the wizard. That was going to be a long year. Maybe she should talk with them and create a “Talk and fuck” in the room of requirement.

As the young witch was lost in thought, the morning owls came flying into the hall, delivering mail to the students. Neville was surprised  to get a letter, as his grandma rarely wrote him. He quickly saw the St-Mungo’s crest and became pale. Hannah noticed and held his arm in support. 

The group fell silent as the strong boy opened the letter, holding their breaths. Neville started reading it, his eyes going wide at the same time tears started rolling down his cheek.

“Nev… love? Is everything ok?” Hannah asked in a low voice.

“My mom… she woke up!” Neville said with a big smile, hugging his girlfriend. Rose got up and also hugged her old friend, feeling so happy for him. Harry smiled, hope fueling his core.

 

.OvO.

 

Padma Patil was a little surprised. Su li was an incredibly withdrawn person, especially  after her dreadful experience in the Chamber of Secrets. No matter how much she tried, the girl was hard to approach. Some of her classmates haven't even heard her voice on the last five years.

Padma had discovered that she wasn't always like that, that before the chamber, she was forward and talkative.

And yet, Padma was determined to do it. For Harry, for Rose, and, most of all, for herself.

Padma always believed she had to work for the things she wanted, contrary to her sister. Parvati always betted on her  beauty to get things, early on in their lives, the sisters discovered that the mix of money and appearance they had could go a long way, specially with men, but Padma always thought that was wrong. The beautiful brown witch preferred (preceded) to work for her things, to deserve and own them. 

She was going to be judged for her being, not her looks.

And that was why she was so determined. Right now, no matter how much her body wanted to be with harry, and it really wanted it, the witch didn't believe she deserved it.

Just thinking at the moments they shared, his arms around her, his taste in (on) her mouth, Padma felt her knees trembling in pleasure and desire. With a deep breath, she tried to easy both her magical and physical cores and focus on something else. 

The black haired girl took her place at the Ravenclaw table and looked around at the body of students that filled the impressive  Great Hall of the old castle with measuring eyes. The coven still needed one more member so that the magical circle was complete, and once it was, she marveled at the things she read that they could do. But it was hard.

Padma was already astonished by the incredible luck they had so far. People with that much affinity were not easy to find, specially so close. The Indian witch attributed that to Rose, there was something about her that brought people alike close and the love she showed for her friends oozed from her magic. But, the reverse was also true, it was easy for people to hate and despise the girl, to see something dark about her. Rose was a powerful figure and not always in the good way. Padma always knew something was missing from her, and now, she knew what it was.

Harry…

Looking around, she mused about the possibilities. At the Slytherin table, the Carrow twins seemed very interested in the new handsome student, but Padma was very aware of their beliefs in blood purity and their mother was a very known supporter of the Dark Lady . Parkinson was also very improbable and his magic didn't react a lot to Bulstrode, even with the girl being Rose’s friend. Magic was really something strange. 

If the clever witch would narrow it down, the two strongest possibilities were actually sat at the Gryffindor table, ogling Harry and whispering to one another. Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley. Padma knew that Harry's magic had reacted strongly to the girls and the attraction seemed mutual. Katie had even covered for Rose, as the Indian girl was sure the chaser had seen how the Potter behaved together.

Padma felt the burning at her core starting again as images of her Harry on top of the two girls started running her in mind. Padma felt herself blushing, her analytical mind wondering if this was the effect of the bond, as Rose was not shy about her preferences of watching Harry ravishing her friends. Being by the two most powerful magically, save maybe for Fleur Delacour, Padma was sure both Harry and Rose tendencies would trickle down the coven members.

Her eyes wandered to Harry again, with Susan glued to his arm, laughing with Neville.

“Don't worry, your time is coming.” A soft voice commented behind her. Padma turned around to see the third most probable addition to the coven. Luna Lovegood had big blue eyes and a messy, long blond hair, that floated like a halo around her neck. Her pink nose and cheeks gave the small framed teen an air of dreamy innocence, almost faery like. “Hello Padma.” The blond witch said with a soft voice.

“Hum… hello Luna.” Padma answered, a little confused, and Luna’s quizzical smile didn't help. “What are you talking about?”

“Don't worry, just talking about the huplespurts around you.”

Padma was even more confused.

“So… I am here to help you Padma.”

“Help me, with what?”

Luna smiled again and looked at Su Li.

 

.OvO.

 

Sirius put the small hand mirror down with sad gaze. The small magical object gave a low buzzing sound before turning back into a normal mirror.

Incredible object, Sirius thought to himself, Lily and James were indeed incredible. He had stolen the ones the couple had made for their friends just a little time before he left his home, and gave them  to the Dark Lady as a gift. The powerful woman, in turn, gave them to Sirius and a selected few of her followers in secret. Those are the ones she deemed the best of the best amongst her ranks. The most powerful, but also, the most cruel.

The true Death Eaters.

After her supposed death, they were all scattered among the world, their crimes too terrible, even for Azkaban, each on their own mission for their master.

Now, they would be reunited again and the Black Sisters would be no more.

Sirius felt sad.

 

.OvO.

 

Hermione, the girl from another world, found it incredibly easy to adjust herself back to Hogsmeade  in the days after the starting of the classes in Hogwarts. First thing was to find a place to live and a job, so she could mix into the crowd, and have some money. The intelligent witch managed to impress the owner of Flourish & Blotts with her knowledge of books, both magical and non magical and easily landed a job as the new shop manager. And, to her surprise, when she asked if he knew about a place to rent, the manager offered the room.above the store, as long as she help him catalog  the books not for sale.

Hermione knew it was just an emotional response, but she could not help but feel that, just for being closer to harry, things were already getting better.

 

.OvO.

 

“Fuck… I missed you so much Rose…” Harry groaned  as he pounded deep inside his other half dripping wet cunt, going all the way in before retreating until only the tip of his member remained inside her. Rose was reduced to a moaning pile of pleasure fueled mess, melting under his ministrations and the mixing of their magic and the only thing she could do was bite his neck as an answer.

If she was still coherent, Rose would be happy they remembered the silencing charms on the clustered broom closet. They were not being discreet as they lay down the frustration at almost a week without being together. Rose strongly grasped Harry's back, almost like saying she would not let him go, as she let the emptiness go away as he filled her both with magic and his wondrous pulsing cock. She was complete.  

Harry was standing up, holding her legs up and apart as he pinned Rose with her back on the wall, her school skirt lifted and her white panties pushed to the side as the wizard's hips moved furiously back and forth, building the delicious tension as they quickly approach their climax. The sound of wet flesh against flesh filing the air.

“Ah… ah… I love you so… much… Harry…” Rose moaned, digging her hands on his hair. “There! Fuck, fuck fuck! I'm gonna… CUM!” The girl screamed as the magical orgasm run like electricity over her body. At the same time she felt Harry flooding her inner core with his hot seed, making her pleasure even bigger. Their mutual climax resonated with each other, with an incredible sensation that only they could provide each other.

It was magic on its most pure and powerful form.

Panting, they touched their foreheads together, with almost identical silly smiles on their faces, as they came down from their orgasmic bliss. For Rose, that was happiness and she thought how unfair it  was to deny that to the others.

“I missed you Rose…” Harry whispered as she lightly kissed her mouth.

“Me  too Harry… one week is too much.”

“I think so…”  Rose watched as his expression changed. “Sorry…”

Rose hugged him tighter, taking a deep breath of his male, sweat musk.

“You don't need to be sorry Harry… I know you are trying not to hurt her…” She kissed her Harry  again before continuing. “But it is something we need to work on. Don't you miss the other girls?”

“I do… a lot!” Harry confessed. And he really did. He found himself thinking more and more of them. He was thankful he had done this year already, otherwise he would be falling behind. But, at the same time, it took so long for Susan to let herself go that Harry didn't want to go back. 

But no one expected  her to be so possessive. Or maybe they knew, but didn't want to see.

“You know…” he said. “what we need is a place for us. Someplace we can all be together…”

“Yeah… but the room is not safe. Malfoy knows about it…”

“Padma thinks the symbols are the castle recognizing our coven.”

After a couple days, all of them had finally seen the crow over their beds or doors. After some research, Padma and Daphne came to the conclusion that the symbol was a mix of most of their families crests, and the Deathly Hallows, symbolizing Harry and Rose, but so far no one knew what to make  of it.

“We will figure it all Harry… we are together because we can do it”

 

.OvO.

 

“This is a terrible idea!” Augusta said, getting up from the big chair in her old fashioned studies, hitting the table with her powerful fist in the process. Amelia Bones thought how the crude stone walls of the manor perfectly matched the crude warrior in front of her. The old woman, although still strong, and even pretty in some scary ways, was undoubtedly the product of another time.

A time when honor still meant something, and wars could be won by strength itself. A battle axe indeed.

Amelia fought not to laugh at how distressed Augusta looked right now.

“Is it Augusta? Can't you see what is happening? We have no allies anymore.”

“But we will never ally ourselves with that maniac woman, the light faction…”

Amelia scoffed rudely, making Augusta’s eye tremble in rage.

“There is no light faction anymore Augusta. You are the last representative of it!”

“And what about Albus Dumbledore…”

“Dumbledore is a senile old man! No one takes him seriously anymore. He's not even capable of dressing himself! The only reason he’s still Chief Warlock  it is out of respect! Face it Augusta, the light is dead!”

Augusta sat back heavily on the leather chair. As much as she didn't liked, Amelia Bones was right. The so called light faction has never been so weak, not even during the times of Grindelwald, or the first war against the Dark Lady. Yet, she could not see herself betraying her own family. No power was with it.

Right?

“She… broke my son…” Augustas voice was hard and cold as the metal of her axe. “Broke the mother of my grandson… she sent Sirius against them…”

“I know Augusta… I don't like it either. She sent the Carrows to kill my brother, remember.”

Augusta looked deeply into Amelia. She knew there was not much love between the siblings, but she was not sure if there was any animosity before the attack.

“Also, think about it… after they serve us, we can attack them from the inside. Think about it Augusta, a chance for revenge, against Sirius and against the Potters…”

 

.OvO.

 

Harry left the broom closet 10 minutes after Rose had left. The snogging session before she leave almost resulted in a second passionate sex session, but both knew it was too risky. There was only so much Gabrielle could do to cover for them, and Harry was sure she would charge for that later.

And Harry had no shame in admitting to himself he looked forward to it.

Damn, he missed her. He missed them all.

He loved Susan, he was sure of that. He always did, even before coming here. Maybe that was the reason he hasn't said anything yet.

But he had to admit, Susan had problems.

Ever since the wonderful day on the train, Susan really had become way more bright and happy, blossoming in ways none of her friends had seen. And by Merlin, she was almost insatiable. Harry haven't slept in his bed ever since his arrival at the school, every night Susan and himself engaged in delicious activities. She loved riding him from one orgasm to the other.

Harry liked it, a lot.

But, that also brought problems. It seemed possessiveness was a trait of the Bones family. Ever since that day, Susan had all but  monopolized Harry's time. They had most of the same classes, other than Care for Magical Creatures, and on other times, she always had something for them to do. In the beginning, she said it was to maintain the marriage facade, at the school, especially after Katie seeing Harry and Rose on the train. But that fell short very quickly.

Susan thought no one could notice, but it was clear, not only to Harry, but for the others as well, that she was trying to keep him for herself the most she could. Later, talking with Hannah in one of the few moments he had alone with her and Neville, Harry even found out that Susan had tried the same when Neville and the brunette had started dating.

Harry even thought she was conscious of doing this, it felt almost like a defense mechanism, after losing so many people in her life. Like the Potters, the Bones  had almost been wiped out from the magical world. And her aunt, the person she looked up the most in her life had turned her back to the girl. Harry convinced himself that was the reason why himself hasn't talked with her yet. 

But he needed to. Harry was sure the other girls had noticed as well as him and while Daphne and Rose were way more comprehensive, Gabrielle was at boiling point already. Harry mentally kicked himself on the arse for not being direct with her.

There was also other things happening at the school that called his attention. The rumor mill was burning with news of a new ministry representative in the school, occupying the same post as Dolores Umbridge did before. Harry didn't know what to think about it, specially after Umbridge’s death.

For one, Iris was the minister, and Harry liked to think of her as an ally, on the other side, politics getting to involved with the school was never a good thing. 

Harry quickly climbed the last set of stairs before knocking on a classroom door and opening it.

“Excuse me miss Babs…”

“Ten minutes, mister Potter.” The pretty professor said in a serious tone, but the check smile on her face betrayed her true mood. That outstanding boy was quickly becoming one of her favorite students. Tracey had not lied, the boy was a runes prodigy.

“sorry professor, I got a little… detained.”

“It’s ok Potter, if you solve the problem on the loose.” Babs answered with a wink. She could easily see why so many of the students were enamored with the raven haired boy as he walked to seat on his now usual place, between Daphne and Tracey.

“I guess Rose was really able to detain you Harry…” Daphne whispered in his year, sending shivers down the wizard's spine. “I almost had to excuse myself and finger my own ass until I come.” Harry found delicious how her cold tone contrasted with her dirty words. “You are owing me one, Potter.”

Tracey had to close her mouth with her hands not to laugh at Harry’s face, red as a tomato.

It was actually not a hard problem to solve, with just a few intermediary runes, Harry could make the magical circuit work, and with some improvements of his own design, it would require charge way less than usual. It would have been even easier if Tracey’s hand wasn’t traveling up and down his thigh all the time, even lighting touching his semi hard member from time to time. 

Harry had finished, with the “help” from Daphne and Tracey, when someone knocked on the door. A small boy, with weird dreamy eyes entered and talked to the professor.

“Excuse me professor, but the representative of the ministry of magic asked for the presence of mister Potter in his office.”

The entire classroom looked at the green eyed wizard with curious eyes. Not only had they confirmed there was a ministry inquisitor on the school, it was also interested in the mysterious Potter boy. Daphne looked at him with quizzical eyes, but Harry could only shrug, he had no idea what was happening, all he could thinks was “not again…”

“Well, it seems you are really on high request today mister Potter.” The professor said. “Of you go!”

Harry got up with a sigh. One more problem, it seemed he couldn’t catch a break.

 

.OvO.

 

Bella Black felt tired. And confused. And, to tell you the truth, more than a little frustrated.

A gentle hand squeezed her fingers and she looked up, to find Melody Greengrass smiling at her. 

“What’s on your mind, hun?” the dirty blond haired witch asked her friend and sister-matron.

“I...I’m not sure, actually.” Bella sighed, and raised her hand, with Mel’s fingers still around her own, and gently brushed her lips against them. 

Melody’s brows furrowed in concern. It wasn’t in Bella’s habits to look so distraught. The raven haired beauty usually was a powerhouse. A force of nature that uplifted those around her. 

“Tell me what happened, luv.” she whispered, as she sat next to Bella and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“I went to the new branch of Flourish & Blotts, this morning…”

 

.OvO.

  
  


Bella entered the newly opened bookstore, hoping to find a book, a very specific one.

There was one copy at G Place, but try as she might, she couldn’t find it. She was fairly certain it was because of that judgemental cunt that bore the name of Molly Weasley, but she couldn’t prove it, so she had held her peace and went to buy a new one. But the book was old and very hard to come by, especially considering the subject -or one of them at least- treated in the volume. But she knew that the owner didn’t care much for Ministerial restriction and kept a growing collection on  the front shelves, for specific customers. 

Like her.

 

“What can I do for you, Lady Black?” the shop owner’s voice took her from her reverie. 

“I’m looking for a book.” she began, earning a nonplussed look from the older wizard.

“Obviously.” he drawled in a way that was most likely patented by Snapes across the universes. “Any book in particular?”

“This one.” Bella replied, handing a folded parchment to the man. 

He unfolded it and read, his eyebrow raising. 

“I’m not sure about it, but I’ll ask my new aide. She’ll be down here in a minute. Excuse me.”

He left the counter and headed to the back of the store

To say Bella was shocked was an euphemism the size of the Channel. The young woman that appeared with the shop owner was a dead ringer to Hermione Granger, about four years or so older and Caucasian rather than Hispanic. Could it be a cousin that Monica didn’t know? She had explained to them that the Teles family -or what was left of it- was scattered across Europe, so it wasn’t impossible that a cousin a few times removed that moved.

Here. In Scotland. A mere half hour by foot from Hogwarts where Hermione, as well has her own kids, as she called them, were.

“Hum, hello. Geralt told me that you were looking for a specific book.” the young woman said. She had a slight Australian accent, but still an underlying posh and proper British accent. She also looked nervous, almost skittish. 

And she unconsciously kept on touching her left forearm, which was wrapped under a thick bandage.

_ MUDBLOOD _

That horrible word, that scene that haunted her nights and plagued her nightmares. What she had seen her other self, eyes filled with a dark, malicious and downright insane gleam, had carved in the flesh of Harry’s best friend and love of his life (one of them, at least), whom they had presumed dead after Harry’s capture. 

But it couldn’t be, could it?

“Ma’am?” the young woman asked, nervousness in the tone, and near panic in her eyes.

Bella slowly walked toward her, hands up, showing her empty wand hand, and holding the parchment in the other. 

“I’m looking for this book. I used to have it, but I suspect it’s been stolen and my family needs it.” Bella explained in the most gentle tone she could, a kind smile on her lips.

Confusion showed in the gaze of the younger witch. Incomprehension.

But it lasted only a second and she tentatively took the piece of parchment. She opened it and read it. Recognition shone in those brown irises that were so familiar yet different.

“It’ll be difficult, Lady Black. The Ministry had most of the copies destroyed after the fall of the Lovegood’s...you know.”   

Bella nodded and sighed. This really complicated things.

“However, I know of a place in Christchurch that might have it. I’ll send an email to a squib friend of mine who lives  there as soon as I get to Edinburgh. It’s a…”

Bella grinned “I know what an email is, luv.” She said gently, with an amused voice.

The dark haired witch reached in her pocket and took out a spiral notepad, earning an incredulous look from the young witch. She quickly wrote something on it, ripped it off the pad and handed it to the young woman. 

“Here’s my own. Forward me the information as soon as you get it, will you? I’d rather not use owls that could be intercepted by any side.  Constant vigilance, etc, etc.”

The young woman looked at her, stunned. 

“My old mentor rubbed off on me, as much as on my dear niece.” Bella stage-whispered.

The young witch could only nod.

“I’ll be waiting for your word, dear.” Bella added as way of taking leave. “Take care and be careful.” 

 

.OvO.

 

Bellatrix sighed, and wiped her eyes.

“So, do you think it could be her? That she survived somehow and ended up here?”

Melody squeezed her hand, and caressed her cheek. She knew how guilt for a crime not her own had been eating at Bella for over a month, now.

“Honey, if it’s truly her. If she’s here...you know it means she didn’t.”

Fresh tears appeared in Bella’s eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Mel moved closer and took the sobbing witch in her arms, soothingly stroking her back.

“Bels, it is not your fault.” she said softly.

“But…” Bella started to reply. 

“No but. If anyone’s it’s Lestrange, and you’re not HER.” 

Melody felt Bella nod against her shoulder.

“Whatever it means, we can’t tell Harry or Monica before we know for sure. Heck, I’m not sure we should tell Mona at all.”

Bella sighed but smirked nonetheless. She knew Melody liked hanging with the quasi-witch, even have sex with her, Cissy and Lupin on occasion, but she also knew that Melody didn’t trust Monica with the kids’ lives. She was stable, now. But for how long? A shock this magnitude could cause a trauma that would topple her sanity.

“I guess you’re right. Wait and watch. Merlin, we really didn’t need that complication, now”

Melody could only nod.

 

.OvO. 

 

Padma was undoubtedly astonished by Luna’s skills in approaching people. In very few days she was talking to Su Li. How, the Indian girl didn’t have the faintest idea.

“She got really scared by her experience…” Luna said in her dreamy, monotone voice. “The wrackspurts she got on the occasion never leave her and she has terrible nightmares to this day.”

Padma could only imagine how it was to face a monster like the basilisk and almost die. But yet, that didn't explain the little Chinese girl hesitancy to talk to Rose.

It didn't help that the remaining of the Ravenclaws turned their back on her, specially now that she was talking to Luna. No one was brave enough to do anything, not after what Rose did at the school all those years and the news about Harry fighting at the ministry. The school had been uncharacteristicly calm those last few days. Even Malfoy and her goons had being keeping to  themselves. But Padma knew this would not last.

A couple days after Luna and Su Li started talking, Padma had the opportunity she was looking for, Luna came and said that the Chinese girl needed help with arithmancy, a subject Padma was well known for. The study sessions took place over at the library during the next days and Padma could see closer how withdrawn and yet smart Su li was.

She learned that the girl was a gymnast and the second generation of her family in England, just like Padma. The girls started bonding over the difficulties in living in two very different cultures at the same time and comparing costumes. Luna used to sit there and listen it all, with great curiosity, something Padma found very funny.

Little by little, Su Li started to open up to the pretty Indian girl that was so different, yet had so many close experiences and, most of all, never pushed her to talk about the Chamber of Secrets .

That was why Su Li finally felt like doing it.

“You… you are friends with Rose Potter, right?” Su li asked one day, when they were seated at the library, her voice merely a whisper.

“Yes, for many years…” Padma answered, with a string of hope.

“Does… does she hate me?”

Padma and Luna looked at the tearing girl with confused expressions.

“I… I don't understand Su…” Padma said. “why would Rose hate you?”

“Didn’t she saved you?” Luna asked.

The Chinese girl looked at them with hopeful eyes.

“Even after all that happened?”

“You mean the… Chamber?”

“It… it was not only that… you know, my family… my… clan… came to Britain for, terrible reasons…” Luna and Padma nodded their heads, listening carefully. “They came here for hiding. My family had always dealt with the dark arts, they did terrible things. Really terrible things… by the time the emperor's magical forces discovered, my grandparents came to this country.” Su Li  took a deep breath. “the kind of magic they used to do was… wrong, very, very wrong…” Padma could see how hard it was for the girl to talk about it. “My family was hiding when the Dark Lady rose, they promptly offered their magic to her.” Su li was crying. My grandparents, my father… they fought beside that monstrous woman, they… they… killed people and they used their bodies! They were monsters!”

Padma hugged the girl.

“After it was over, Lady Black Potter pardoned my mother, only because she was pregnant, of me, with the promise, over my mom's magic, that my family would never put Rose at risk again… and… because of me…”

Padma didn't need to hear the rest. She hugged the girl even stronger and said to her.

“Please Su… you need to talk with Rose…”

 

.OvO.

 

Harry approached the well known door with a somber expression, the Biden scar on his hand tickling. He didn't know what to expect, it was a different year, in a different world and Dolores Umbridge was dead, and yet, he couldn't help but feel tense. Too many bad things happened in this room.

The big and dark wooden door opened before he could knock, an old trick he knew very well. It meant he was being observed from the inside. Knowing that, Harry took a deep breath and entered the room.

Whatever the young wizard expected to find, it was not this.

The room was way bigger than he remembered, with two very distinct space. In one of them , a big table took most of the space, with a comfortable chair. Harry was surprised to see non magical notebooks and pens over the table, besides the small pile of yellowish official parchment. The other space was occupied by a big couch, with some comfortable looking pillows and a big red carpet on the floor and, in front of it, a lit fireplace that Harry knew that it was linked to the Ministry (ministry). Weirder of all, the elegant room was empty.

Someone was very good at noticing me not charms, Harry thought as his wand came out of its holder with a silence flick of his pulse. And not a second too soon.

The door closed behind him and Harry instinctively ducked, escaping the glowing spell then (the) hit the ground by a fraction of a second. The young wizard kept rolling, as a barrage of offensive light kept coming at him. Whoever it was, it was fast!

And also, completely silent.

Harry kept moving, as fast as he could, rolling over the carpet, dodging, until the barrage of spells ended. The attacker had finally caught up with what he was doing. 

While Harry dodged and rolled, he cast his own spell and a thin yellowish mist followed his movements, surrounding the room, now he could see exactly where his attacker was as he moved and, with a grin, he started his own attacks at the blond inside the mist. The young wizard concentrated in non lethal spells, trying to disarm his invisible opponent, but the person was at least as fast as him, dodging and blocking most of his attacks and firing back at him. 

The opponent had an advantage though, he knew the room and its layout, where each piece of furniture and wall were  placed, and little by little, he made Harry move into a corner. Harry noticed it just in time to see the Incarcerous spell coming at him, ten times stronger than the one Susan used. He could feel the ropes touching his skin before he “jumped” just enough so he could reach the attacker. With a swift move he dissipated and reappeared, holding the person against the wall.

“You are fast mister Potter…” The soft voice said, as the person reappeared, her front pressed against the wall as Harry held her wand arm in her back.

“And you were holding back, miss Delacour…” Harry said softly in Fleur’s ears, sending shivers in her back. The young veela was pinned front first against the wall, felling Harry’s chest against her back and her hips strongly pressed against his. Their magic resonated all the time trough their little show and now, both energies connected in a warm, strong feeling. Fleur was dressed in a formal blouse and blue skirt and her hair was very soberly made, with a braid that fell over her shoulder. 

If there was any other person, or creature, that had her pressed against the wall that way, it would be a on the receiving end to a world of pain, but, as it was Harry, all she could feel was excitement. She felt protected and loved, feeling his body pressed against hers and his warm breath on her neck.

“Are you going to let me go now Harry?” Fleur asked with a soft voice.

“Oh no…” Harry answered with a mischievous grin. “I won and I want my prize…” He said, pressing his growing erection against her hips. 

“Oh… you won?” Fleur said with giggle, tuning her ass against his hardening member, while reaching for the hem of her skirt with with her free hand and starting to lift it.

“Well, I'm not the one pressed against the wall, am I?” He said helping her skirt up, revealing the perfect curve of the strong veela's ass cheeks, covered by a beautiful lacey white panties. Harry tried to suppress a moan at the sight, but failed miserably.

“Hum…” Fleur moaned, as she heard Harry opening the button and fly of his own trousers. “You have a point there Harry…” Her breathing was becoming heavy, as she felt herself getting wet. “And what would that prize be?”

“I have something in mind…” Harry answered in her ear. Fleur felt his dick, hard as iron and incredibly  hot touching her ass cheeks and moaned. Harry bit her ear lobe and released her hand. Fleur placed both her hands on the wall with a moan and leaned, offering her hips to Harry. She wanted him. She wanted him bad. The entire week, all she could think about was him, his lips on her body and his cock inside her. And now, she would have it. And, feeling how hard and overflowing with magic her mate was, she knew he wanted the same.

“Take me then… you can take me however you like as your prize… Harry…” Fleur moaned, as Harry run her dick over her ass and her groin, between her legs.

“Ah… I will Fleur… I will…” Something in his voice sent shivers in Fleur. Harry grabbed the hem of her lace panties and strongly pushed it aside, revealing her beautiful bald pussy, with a dripping entrance and her light pink anus. Fleur bit her lip, as Harry slide his hot dick against her wet lips, moving forward and back, the head of his cock pressing against her swollen clitoris. The veela was so wet that her glowing juices started covering his hard dick.

“Mon Dieu ‘Arry…” Fleur moaned while Harry pressed the head of his cock against her clit. It was delicious but she wanted more. “You are such a teas…aaaaaah!” Fleur stopped mid sentence, as Harry's hard cock deliciously spread her inner walls, dragging her into a world of pleasure. Harry slowly pushed himself inside her, savoring each second, until their hips met. Fleur moaned and Harry started moving back ever so slowly. The veela s muscles clenching into him. Then he moved back inside and leaned his body, until his mouth was close to her ear.

“Does it feels good, my majestic bird?” Harry asked with a soft voice.

“Yes… yes… my Harry…” Was all the French witch could say.

“Good…” Harry continued, pulling his dick out. Fleur moaned loud. “But that is not the prize you owe me…”

Fleur looked at him over her shoulders with wide eyes and was at the same time excited and apprehensive by the grin on Harry's face.

Adjusting the hand that was holding her pretty panties aside, Harry held the base of his shaft with the other and moved the head of his dick up, until it touch her asshole. Fleur kept looking at him with wide eyes and bit her lips as Harry  applied just a little pressure into her pulsing buthole. He waited until Fleur took a deep breath and made a yes sign with her head, giving her mate permission to use her most tight spot.

The final act of acceptance of her veela spirit, she would be his completely and he would be hers. She knew it and Harry did as well.

With a mixture of pride, respect and pleasure, Harry slowly pushed himself forward, feeling the delicious resistance of the veela’s muscles and he entered her anus. It was simply delightful. Fleur moaned loudly, as she welcomed him inside her, their magic dancing, intermingled, as one. The veela had played with her ass before, both alone and with partners, mostly using toys, but none as big and alive as Harry. But the pain she was expecting never came. She felt her own pussy being overflowed with juices as he entered her and she found herself wanting more and more. She felt full, complete. She was his veela.

Their hips met and Harry was fully inside her, sweating and it was amazing. He could feel both her muscles and magic pulsating all over and inside him. He loved every second. The young wizard leaned down and whispered in the veela’s ear ”… Je T'aime…” making the young woman moan and reach a small climax just by this. Harry moved his right hand, encircling her perfect hips, drinking on her perfect skin, until he reached her mound, and with a skillful movement, started running and encircling her clitoris. Fleur screamed in pleasure and her muscles clenched  Harry's cock even more, it was too good to feel him on both places at the same time. Taking his cue , the young wizard started moving back, sliding his cock inside her, feeling a slight and delicious resistance, before pumping back. Fleur screamed again and again when Harry started, relentless repeating the movement. The boy was paying attention to her body for any signs of pain or discomfort, but he was surprised when his veela started moving her own hips, matching his trusting, hissing and moaning almost like a cat.

“Oui, oui oui!” Fleur called as she felt his dick coming and going inside her ass and his skilful fingers working her clit. She felt like losing her mind in pleasure. “More mon amour! Fuck my ass more!” She screamed and Harry felt invigorated, trusting inside her asshole and biting her neck.

“Mon Dieu! I'm gonna cum!” The veela called. “More Harry, fuck me mooooore!” Fleur screamed and Harry could feel the warm liquid running trough his hand, down her legs, and splashing his hips. He knew this scent very well, it was closer to Apolline and Gabrielle, but different, undoubtedly Fleur’s. Harry loved it. 

“Just a little more luv…” Harry said, moving both hands to its hips now, to help her move. “I'm almost there…”

“Oui… please…. Cum… for … me …” It was all the  almost incoherent veela could say, his member and his magic keeping her in the orgasmic high. Harry kept fucking her ass, feeling the pressure building, clenching his teeth and covered in sweat, Harry finally exploded inside Fleur’s anus on a back movement and he trusted one more time, as he shoot another rope of hot sperm inside her. Fleur screamed, it was like being overflowed with magic, she felt powerful beyond belief.

With a deep breath, Harry moved out of the French asshole and a trail of his thick cum followed his movement and Then down Fleur s perfect legs. The lovers (lover) laid down on the carpet, laughing and kissing, happy just to be closer to each other.

“Guess I'm going to like this job…” Fleur finally said, before laying her head on her mate’s chest.

 


	7. All in the Family

Chapter 06

All in The Family

 

Gabrielle Delacour, a Veela, a woman, a witch, walked with hard steps through the big castle hallways, her glowing yellow eyes searching, like a hawk, looking for its prey.

Eight days, more than a week, away from her mate, her man, her Harry. And all because of that big boobed red haired jealous cunt!

The Veela could feel the fire inside her and her allure flared around but this time, not with love, but rage.

Someone was going to pay.

 

.OvO.

 

The library at Hogwarts had one of the biggest collections of magical tomes in all Britain and it used to be even bigger. Ten years ago, professor Minerva moved all the books on the so-called “Forbidden section” into a secluded place accessible only to professors and people with special permission. 

But, a place so big, with so many books, also meant a lot of places for people to hide or be left alone and the students had long learned that. 

Rose and Harry walked between the rolls and rolls of book stands, full of yellowed and dusty tomes, following Luna, who was humming a soft tune. Harry had told Rose and the other girls about Fleur being the Ministry representative at  the school and, while they knew it was also a way for Iris to keep an eye on them, it could also have been much worse.

And Harry trusted Fleur, he somewhat knew, maybe because her magic flew inside him as well as his was inside her that, if she had to, she would choose the coven. And Rose seemed to feel the same. 

They kept following the dreamy Ravenclaw girl until the far back of the library, a place with a free old wooden tables and broken chairs but brightly illuminated by the big windows. They found Padma and Su Li waiting for them. Padma gave both her friends and her soon to be lover a big smile, like the other girls, she missed being close to them, maybe not as much as Gabrielle and Daphne, but she wouldn't be able to move forward if they didn't find the time and place nonetheless. That was her next objective, right after this thing with Su Li was done.

However, the Indian witch knew things would be complicated from now on in her own house and her proximity with Su Li made the girl a target for those who despise Rose and her associates and the girl felt it was her duty to protect the younger witch.

Right now tough, Padma could sense the fear and apprehension coming from the girl, facing Rose, her savior.

Rose and Harry also noticed the fear in  the girl's eyes. Harry looked at his half, who just shrugged. Harry was thankful that Rose  was better at dealing with people than him, as just looking at the small girl's eyes gave him pause.

“Hi Su…” Luna said in a cheerful tone. “Those are the Potters and they are really nice! Rose, Harry, this is Su Li, we are in the same year!” The little blond said like it was the most amazing news in the world.

“Hello Su Li…” Rose said with a smile. “Finally we meet again.”

“Hi…” The girl answered in an almost inaudible voice, looking to the ground. Rose looked at Harry, then at Padma, who just nodded.

“Are you ok Su?” Rose asked, sounding a little worried. The Chinese girl looked  at her in the eyes for the first time and Rose could see a mix of fear and pride.

“No, but I already accepted my punishment, but please, spare my little brother, he has just started the school.

Rose opened and closed her mouth a couple times before looking at Harry, who just shrugged, as confused as she was.

“By Merlin Su… what are you talking about?” Rose asked.

“You… you don't know?”

“Know what?” Rose was even more confused.

“About… about the unbreakable vow my mother made to your step mother?” Now it was Su Li’s time to be confused.

“Hum… I have no idea what you are talking about…” Rose said, waving her arms. “What kind of vow?”

Su Li looked around, to Padma and Luna, who just smiled at her, encouraging the girl and then at the two Potters, who she was sure had come here to end her. Maybe there was hope.

“After the… war…” Su li started. “When it became known that my family had cooperated with the Dark Lady… most of them were caught… or fled the country.” Rose nodded. “See, your stepmom…”

“My mother…”

“Sorry… your mother, and some of her friends, were understandably eager for… justice. My grandfather…” There was a tone of disgust in (on) her voice that made Rose understand there was no love there. “He was the first to be judged. My mother said that rather than show any remorse, he was proud, saying that the advancements he had done to magic would be the talk for a thousand years.” Su Li looked around to the curious faces around her. “Well, at least he was right about that…”

“He was?” Rose asked, afraid of the answer.

“My grandfather is gone… but not his creations… My family used to study a very dark, very wrong magic… flesh magic, necromancy…”

“Inferi…” Padma whispered with fear in her voice.

“Yes.” Su Li continued. “People think that the Dark Lady  was the one creating and perfecting them, but it was my grandfather. My father was not much better, he was a Kiya disciple. He was kissed right after my grandfather.”

The teens remained silent. It was a terrible to see how hard other families were affected by the war.

“During the trials, Lady  Black Potter saw that my mother was heavily pregnant with me. She felt pity, not for her, but for me.” Rose made an “oh” movement with her mouth.

“My mom like to say that, the moment she saw Lady  Black with the little me in her arms, where she’d been asking for me to be spared, was the moment her life changed, and  I want to believe her. But of course, there was a condition. No one of my famiiy could get harm or put you in danger ever again…” Su Li  started crying. “Or our family magic would be stripped from us… and… and… and I did just that!”

Moving almost by instinct, Rose quickly embraced the crying girl, feeling her tears wet her shirt.

“No Su, no… you were just a victim… just like everyone else… someone used you… but he’s gone… it's over…” Rose said in a soft voice.

“Are you not going to enforce the vow?” The sobbing girl asked, looking at her with wet brown eyes.

“Of course not!” Rose said.

“Oh… by Merlin… thank you, thank you!”

“See… its ok, its over…” 

“It is not over, Rose… sometimes, I can still hear it in my head… and… and I have nightmares from all the things I did…” Su Li looked around, almost asking for forgiveness.

“Then help us solve it Su, do you remember what happened?” Rose asked, looking deep inside her eyes.

“I, I don't know… I had these blackouts, it felt like sleeping. The things I did, they felt like a dream… most of it I could only remember later, after the… Chamber…”

Rose looked at Harry, feeling lost. She really didn't want to have to deal with Slughorn.

“There was a book?” Harry asked at everyone surprise.

“A book?” Su li seemed confused.

“Yes, a black leather covered book…”

“Hum… I don't know…” Su Li was thinking hard, trying to remember. “The only different thing that year was a diary I won on Christmas… now that you say, it was black with shining letters on the cover… but other than that, it was a normal diary.”

Rose looked at Harry who had those piercing eyes from when he knew something was happening.

“Do you still have it?” Harry finally asked.

“No… I lost it right after the Chamber’s events.” The girl shrugged, as if it was nothing serious, and for her, it really wasn't.

“Who gave you the book?” Padma asked.

“I have no idea, it came as a gift, without name… I assumed it was from my mother, but she told me it was not from her. Sorry…”

“Don't worry.” Harry said with a firm voice. “I have an idea from who it was…”

At that moment, they all heard an explosion from the hallway.

 

.OvO.

 

_ Aurora Sinistra looked at herself in the big wall mirror in the masters suit. The dark skinned witch had wide  hips and medium size breasts, her skin glowing against the magical lights with her curly hair like a prideful mane around her peach shaped face with full lips and honey eyes.  _

_ “Shit… I am definitely not young anymore…” She thought to herself, turning to her side and looking at the very small indication of a tummy. The truth was that she was beautiful, no matter how much the magical or non magical world tried to put the muggle born witch down, because of her blood or because of her skin color. _

_ Looking at the mirror, she caught herself imagining carrying a baby, memories of a very pregnant Lily on her mind. Maybe, after Sirius name was cleared, they could not only adopt Harry, but also produce their own brand of Black. Oh, how sweet it would be to have a half blooded dark skinned kid. _

_ Suddenly, the rooms’ door opened and the young emerald eyed teen in question entered the room. _

_ “Sirius, have you seen the grimoire…” Harry said before noticing the nude black witch in the room. _

_ During the following silence, the young wizard didn't knew whatever was more embarrassing, the fact that he was seeing one of his teachers in the nude or the fact that the erection he got with the incredible sight must had been completely visible. His eyes tracked through her amazing womanly body as his face became red as a tomato. _

_ “I am so sorry professor!” Harry finally said as he looked down, completely ashamed. _

_ “No no, is my fault! “ Aurora almost screamed as she run to enroll the towel around her. “It’s ok, it’s ok!” _

_ Aurora could hear Sirius laughing out loud in the bathroom, as a very red Harry closed the door. _

 

The sound of an explosion one floor below brought the professor back to the present. Aurora Sinistra got up from her desk and ran n the direction of the sound.

 

.OvO.

 

“You brought this to yourself!” Gabrielle Delacour screamed as she fired another stuner into Susan Bones. “You big titted cow!” The French girl's eyes were glowing with a yellow light and her hair seemed to float around her head and shoulders.

“Fuck you! frog whore!” The red haired witch screamed back, holding herself from the Veela’s  spell, just to counter attack with one of her own.

At first, groups of students battered around to watch  the two beautiful girls fight, trying to discover what it was about but the strange of the spells used scared most of them. How could two sixth years students, one of them never known by her magical prowess until that day, be so strong?

The sheer force their stuners were capable of breaking the bricks on the walls.

Also, both looked like they had received dueling training, blocking with shields, parrying one another's attacks. Later, people would say it was an spectacle. Even if a sad one.

Lady Malfoy watched in delight as the Veela, who was obviously faster than Susan, attacked again and again, screaming insults at the other girl. But now the girl needed to know why they were fighting, it could be something of use, not only to her, but to the one she answers to.

The truth about this fight was a simple one. Gabrielle was a Veela, and she missed her mate. On her rage induced mind, the reason she couldn't be with Harry was because Susan was taking all the time to herself. Although not completely true, both Rose and Fleur had spent some time with the young wizard but Susan was really trying to keep him for herself.

The red haired witch would never admit it, but, deep in her mind, she hoped that if she could isolate Harry and keep him close, after all would be done, after the Dark Lady would be no more, they could put that coven business behind them and live together, just the two of them.

“He is not yours!” Gabrielle called, gracefully dodging an Incarcerous attack from Susan, rotating on her left leg, almost like a ballerina. She attacked with an Expelliarmus right after the movement had finished, like Harry had taught her, but Susan was ready with a shield. They had practiced this kind of attack many times over the summer, both with Harry and Bella, and it was hard for any of the girls to get an edge over the other.

“He is my fiance! He is with me!” Susan answered.

“We were supposed to be all together, to be friends!” Gabrielle attacked, trying to get closer.

“Friends don't attack each other like that bitch!”

“You don't want to be between a Veela and her mate!” Gabrielle’s wand glowed and a trail of passion fire accompanied its movement. Susan didn't knew what to do, things were escalating too much. 

And so many people were gathering around them, although they stayed far away from the spells reach, many students were now watching the fight.

That was what Harry found in the moment he turned the corridor corner, followed by Rose and Padma. The young wizard almost couldn't believe it, two of the persons he most loved in this world were fighting, not screaming at each other, but actually throwing harmful spells. There was already an  aura of fire around Gabrielle, how long until she actually hurt Susan? 

Aurora Sinistra was coming right behind them, the first professor on the scene, but, seeing Harry there gave her pause, a decision she would later regret.

Harry was mentally kicking himself, he knew that somehow, this was his fault. He should have been more assertive and have taken more control over things. What kind of “Warlock” would he be if he couldn't help his lovers and friends? Thinking of it, he saw a determined Rose running towards the fight and Dishan’s words came back to his head. No, he would take control and solve it. 

The wizard sprinted. Fast.

Aurora saw with wide eyes the boy running at an incredible speed and passing by Rose and just in time.

Gabrielle’s relentless barrage of spells kept coming and Susan's shields were no longer enough, the red haired girl tried to move to the sides, to find an opening, when an elevation on the ground made her trip. Susan saw the floor coming fast into her face and braced herself for the Veela’s spell. Would it hurt? Burn? The girl closed her eyes in fear.

Gabrielle on the other hand watched with rage as the girl fell and just a second later with horror as the fire stuner came out of her wand. Not even a second after she released the spell the Veela regretted doing it out of jealousy and hate. She would hurt a friend, a sister in her coven, someone her mate also liked. She wanted to scream, to call the spell back. The time seemed to slow down. Then, there was Harry.

The young wizard didn't had the time to cast a shield or parry. This body was but a shadow of his former one and he didn't had the permanent rune scars he used to. All he could do was take the spell front on. And hope Andromeda Tonks was right.

And of course she was.

Harry could feel the pain from the impact and the heat from the fire burning his clothes but he could also feel his core working, absorbing Gabrielle’s magic, fueling itself with it. 

Damn it hurt. It was a lot, too fast. But his core took it, he could even feel as it resonate with the portion of Gabrielle’s magic inside him. It was painful and he would need release soon.

Susan waited for the pain but it never came, she opened her eyes to see Harry at the receiving end of the spell and silently screamed.

“Oh Merlin!” She said, holding Harry, who just fell over his butt . “Are you ok Harry? Are you hurt? Oh Merlin…”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Gabrielle repeated as she came running and hugged him. “I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you! Nor you Susan… I am so sorry… I'm a monster!” The young Veela was crying.

“No Gabby, I'm ok…” Harry said, hugging her back. ”I really am… we are going to solve this, right?” He looked at Susan and the teary eyed red haired girl just nodded. “It happens…” He continued, as a shadow came over them. The three teens looked up and found the piercing hard eyes of Minerva McGonagall looking down on them. A very angry Fleur and a somewhat scary Aurora Sinistra right behind her.

“What in Merlin's name is happening here?” The old professor tone was cold, the mind that could give Daphne a run for her money. “No, don't start mister Potter!” She said raising her hand, even before Harry could say anything, looking directly at his burning clothes. “I will start with a hundred points for both houses…” They could hear the moans from the students around them. “And that's not even talking about punishment to you two girls. Each of you will present herself to the Head of your House to discuss detention. As for you mister Potter, to the infirmary…”

“Excuse me professor.” Fleur said in a calm voice. “But, as this incident involves not only a Lady , Head of a Noble House, but also a foreigner student, I would like to have a talk with both of them, for my report to the Ministry .”

If looks could kill, Fleur would be dead by the way professor Mcgonagall looked at her. The Veela was not even fazed by this.

“Don't worry professor, I will deliver  both personally for proper punishment, in no way I want to intervene in the schools disciplinary methods, but I have a work to do.”

“Fine… you two, go with miss Delacour and you Potter, infirmary.” The professor finally said.

“I am fin…” Harry tried to say before Minerva interrupted him.

“Infirmary! NOW!”

It was not a request.

 

.OvO.

 

Hermione watched the whole scene with  disgust. It was not needful to have a genius intellect to realize why the two girls were fighting for. The witch would never admit it, but she couldn't help but derive some pleasure from the altercation, she even found herself wishing for one of the girls, if not both, to get really hurt.

Hermione always hated both Susan and Gabrielle. Ever since they met, Susan has looked (look) down on her, even on the first day in the train, when Rose had helped Hermione to get by. The pure blood red haired witch almost didn't even looked at her, looking at the window. Growing up, Susan represented something she came to hate. The so-called liberal pure blood, the one who told that everyone was the same but was not inclined to give up from her higher position in  society. Rose always said she was not like that, that Susan was like a sister to her, but Hermione could see through her charade.

They said it was jealousy, but Hermione was better than that.

Gabrielle on the other hand was an even bigger disappointment. Hermione always dreamed of being friends with the other sentient species, she even tried to advocate for the house elves freedom for a while. When Rose introduced the two, she was ecstatic. But, in the end, the non-human girl was just a little whore. Playing pranks and seducing boys, and the worst, she wanted to be treated like a human.

Hermione watched as the strange boy jumped in front of the spell and a smile graced her face. He getting hurt was even better. The witch hoped it hurt a lot and judging by the smoke coming from his chest and his painful expression it did.

“What a terrible display of mediocrity…” Hermione heard a familiar piercing voice behind her. “Both in magic and behavior.”

Hermione turned around to meet the gaze of  Eileen Snape, standing behind her. Hermione froze.

“And the worst …” The professor continued. “It's that you and I both know they will not be properly punished for this despicable display.”

Eileen looked at the smart girl, holding her books against her chest, alone, and felt a pinch of her own. She very much knew how it was.

“You know Granger, sometimes it is for the best, those people would only let you down.”

“I… I don't understand professor…” Said a confused Hermione.

“Don't you? Don't you ever felt like being dragged down by those… beneath your own intellect? Only being remembered when they need your help?” Hermione looked down to the ground as the teacher talked. “Even the smartest amongst them are only concerned about politics and… romance? No, you are better off by yourself.”

“Why… why are you telling me this?” Hermione asked, looking at the looming professor.

“I read your papers Granger, I noticed the books you carry around, the kind of questions you ask?. You are better than this…” Snape said, pointing at the commotion. “You are better than all of them, mediocre people.”

Hermione couldn't help but feel a hint of pride at  the professors words. They may not always see eye to eye, but Hermione knew how intelligent the woman was and how accomplished. The youngest potions master in Hogwarts story, Os (Outstanding) in all her tests. Eileen Snape and Lily Evans were academically legends.

Snape noticed that.

“Here…” The older woman quickly flicked her wand, conjuring a book and handling it to Hermione. It was a very old potions textbook. “My old textbook. I have made some… notes of my own, maybe you’ll find them interesting.” Snape said with a smile.

 

.OvO.

 

Fleur closed, locked and silenced the door of her office behind her. The angry Veela turned around and looked at the two girls standing side by  side, tears in their eyes, in the center of the room. Susan and Gabrielle were cleary shaken but they needed to hear it, otherwise this kind of thing could repeat itself.

“What in Aphrodite's name do you two think you are doing?” Fleur started, making the two girls jump. “Do I need to remember who you two are and what you represent? Are you two stupid?”

“Hey!” Susan protested. “You can't talk to me like that, I am a Lady of a …”

“You are a Lady of nothing in here Susan!” Fleur said, flaring her allure in a menacing way, making the red haired girl take a step back. “You are a sister on this coven, who just attacked another one!”

“It was not her fault…” Fleur and Susan looked at Gabrielle when she spoke, one with anger, the other in surprise. “It was all me… I am the one who attacked her… it is all my fault…” Susan could not believe why the younger Veela was saying that.

“Really? Didn't Susan gave you any motive?” Fleur asked in a rhetorical manner and the red haired witch became red as a tomato in shame, she knew it was true. “Sigh… it actually doesn't matter who started it. You two… fighting over a boy! You are better than this!”

“But… but… it is Harry!” Gabrielle moaned.

“Exactly!” Fleur said, with a tired voice. “One more reason! You should know he would solve it!” Fleur raised her hand before Susan started to protest. “Yes Susan, you have been a problem, one he is trying to solve without hurting your feelings. I told him it couldn't be done and here we are.”

“A… a problem?” Susan sobed.

“Yes! How much longer do you think you would be keeping him? For Aphrodite, he has been with me, Rose and Daphne! He loves most of us! If you keep this charade, you would only drive him away!”

“No! I don't want that!” Susan called. “I am not doing that!”

“You are hurting him Susan…” Fleur’s voice became soft and calm. “you are hurting us all. We love him but, we also love you. You are so afraid of losing him, that you will end up losing all of us… think about it and as for you little girl” The older Veela said, looking at her sister.

“Little…” An angry Gabrielle was ready to reply.

“Yes, if you behave like a little girl, you will be called and treated like one!” Fleur raised her voice again. “Do you have any idea what you have started? It was not just an idiotic fight against your sister! Forget the fact that we are already looked down as Veela no, that is not even the worse. Don't you think those pureblood snobs  went running to tell their parents about what they saw?”

Gabrielle opened and closed her mouth, finally realizing what her sister was saying.

“That is right, when we fight amongst us, we make Rose look weak!” Fleur continued. “Be sure that not only Apolline but even Bella and Iris will know about it.”

Both younger girls looked down feeling the truth of the older Veela’s words. 

_ I need to be better for Harry and for myself…  _ was the thoughts running through their minds.

 

.OvO.

 

Harry crossed the big wooden doors holding his aching chest that seemed to burn with each pumping of his heart. And the worst, was that he couldn't help but feel a pain on his sense of pride. Two weeks back at Hogwarts and he was already back at the infirmary. Harry felt like laughing at this but held himself back. But a sad smile came when he realized that this room, just like the one in his own world, had a Potter named bed. 

“Please seat down.” Harry heard a not so familiar voice coming from the office. “I will be right with you.”

“Actually…” Harry answered, hopefully. “I'm feeling alright madam Pomfrey, I don't think any of this is needed…”

“Sorry to disappoint you mister Potter…” Harry heard as a light brown haired girl with honey eyes and pink small lips, not much older than Fleur, exited the room. “But the matron is at St.Mungo’s. I am her trainee…”

“Penelope Clearwater…” Harry whispered. It had been years since her and Percy had fled the country in  his old world. Penelope gave him a confused look before asking.

“Sorry, did we know each other?”

“Nah…” Harry smiled. “Rose have told me about you…” He lied.

“Well, we spent  a lot of time together, me and her, she got an habit of getting hurt.” Penelope smiled. The young healer took a good look at the boy everyone was talking so much about and found that she was looking at a mystery. He looked nothing spectacular and yet, she found him weirdly attractive with those deep eyes, exactly like Rose. It was something on the way he moved, or maybe his aura, but Penelope could not put  her finger on it. He stood there with his clothes burnt on the chest and yet it was like nothing had happened. Just the smile… and those eyes.

“As I was saying…” Harry continued. “I’m ok, you don’t need to worry, I have bey through worse…”

“And that is not an excuse not to do a checkup mister Potter.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes, just like she used to do with Rose. “You got hit by a spell on the chest and a pretty powerful one by the looks of your shirt…”

“Nah, I have been through worse.” Harry waved his hand and Penelope got lost on his confident expression.

“That is exactly what Rose likes to say…” The young medwitch giggled. “ _ What was that? Why did I giggled like that, I'm not a teen anymore! I am engaged for fuck sake! He is not even that hot and he is too young!”  _ Thoughts ran  rampant inside the brown haired woman. Suddenly, Harry felt it. The pulse inside his core, painfully running through his body, fighting to be released. He placed his hands over his chest and bent over in pain. The young wizard would need release soon and he was not going to be able to do it if he got stuck at the infirmary. Harry felt hands touching his arm and saw that Penelope was helping him to a bed. 

“Wow!” The medwitch exclaimed. “You are hot!” She blushed. “I mean your body is hot! No! Warm! Sorry, I didn't mean that way…” Harry raised an eyebrow, amused. “I mean… it is not that you aren't… nevermind…” Penelope mentally kicked herself, why that was happening?

The witch laid Harry  on the bed and produced her wand. 

“Let me see the place where the spell hit, please.” 

Harry nodded and removed his jumper and shirt. Penelope was not expecting that. He was lean but incredibly fit andl to her surprise, there was nothing more than a little red bruise at the point where the spell hit him. She was expecting something way worse by the state of his clothes.

“See…” Harry said with a heavy breath, noticing her expression. “I told you I was ok…” Neither notice the door of the infirmary opening and closing.

“I… I need to check it either way mister Potter… otherwise I may be in trouble with madam Pomfrey…” She waved her wand over his chest, casting the diagnostic spells. “Also, you look like in pain…”

“Believe me Clearwater…” A voice said behind them. “You can't help him, not in the way he needs.”

Penelope turned around to see Daphne Greengrass behind her. She knew the girl very well, the Slytherin girl was intelligent and clever and was also trying to become a healer. She had been under Pomfrey training along with Penelope.

"What do you mean Greengrass?” Penelope asked, but before the black haired teen could answer, the lights over the healer wand flicked and became a series of runes and numbers. Penelope turned around to look and her eyes went wide.

“What…” Penelope looked at the runes, astonished, and Harry just sighed. “That… that is not possible!” The woman turned around, looking at Daphne. “Daphne, look… look at his core… this…”

“Yes, I know Clearwater…” Daphne said, and Penelope was surprised. How could she not even be phased with those readings? 

“Daphne, this… this is incredible… the amount of magical energy, the way it behaves… I never saw anything like that!”

“Yes, and you can't say a word to anyone!” Daphne sounded just a little more menacing than normal now.

“What!? This, this can help me become a senior healer! And, I need to at least report it to madam Pomfrey  when she gets back… Merlin, this is incredible, it is almost like magic is… I don't know… leaking from him…”

Harry and Daphne looked at each other. Harry could almost see the Slytherin mind work fast measuring her options. Daphne knew Penelope well, she was an  intelligent and ambitious young woman and both her and her fiance had a bright future ahead, if it wasn't for a small problem. Both their families were not important enough, they lacked status. Daphne smiled internally.

"Wait…" Penelope finally realized. "You… you already knew all of that!" The medwitch said, pointing at Daphne, with a baffled expression. Harry was (trying not to laugh. The situation was almost absurd.

"Tell me Penelope… do you know Lady Andromeda Tonks?" Daphne asked.

"What?" Penelope sounded confuse. "You know I don't, I wish…" Andromeda was one of the witches Penelope admired the most, both as a woman and as a healer. 

"Do you have access to the fireplace on the matron's office?" Daphne continued.

"Hum… yes…"

"Well, let's have a chat there, I am sure I can help you." Daphne had a smile on her lips as Harry watched the girls going into the office.

  
  


.OvO.

 

Iris Ovidius  immersed her well shaped naked body into the warm water that was filing the big bathtub and took a sip from the glass of red wine she had on her hand, as her tense muscles relaxed from one more stressful day. She knew the old families would give her hell and she was ready for it. But, the witch was only human after all, and sometimes, it was hard.

"Inbred bastards…" she murmured as the vapor danced in front of her.

Their new complaint now was her appointment of Fleur as the Ministry  representative at Hogwarts. Iris could not believe some of those families couldn't accept the triwizard champion, but were completely on board with Dolores Umbridge? Going so far as accusing the Ministry of nepotism. 

No, to Iris it was clear. The problem was not Fleur's or Umbridge's credentials. The problem was in  their blood.

Shit, Goyle had gone as far as suggesting she had something to do with the old frog's murder.

But, worse of all, was Amelia’s smile. Things would be hard.

Iris took another sip of the wine. I didn't matter, she would be ready for it.

 

.OvO.

 

Rose barely touched the food in front of her. It was a lot to process. The things Su Li had told them and the fight, in front of the entire school, and Harry was hurt. The young witch could hear people talking about it and that made Rose even angrier.

Yes, Rose was angry. Angry at Gabrielle and Susan, acting like two little jealous little girls. And she was angry at Harry.

In the end, Rose felt this was his fault, at least in part. It was true that Gabrielle and Susan had not ever seen  eye to eye. Susan was suspicious of the young Veela nature (as most English people were) and Gabrielle deeply resented it. But they always tried to be nice with each other.

Until Harry.

Rose had told him, more than once, that by trying to guard Susan's feelings he would end up making things worse. 

Rose rolled the meatballs on her plate and sighed, she could understand why he did this, of course. Harry had lost everything and was grabbing this new chance with all he got. Rose could feel it through their bond. He was holding down, trying to suppress his own angry feelings. It was like he was trying to "be good". Rose didn't understand why, he was already good.

And, if they would make this whole thing work, he needed to be firm.

Rose looked up from her place, Hermione was seated in front of her, looking back, with a hint of smile on her lips, that look as sarcastic as it was inviting. 

"I am here if you need me…" the bushy haired whispered and Rose quickly looked back down to her plate. Why wouldn't Hermione understand? Rose could never be what the girl wanted her to be.

Rose then felt a gentle squeezing on her left hand. She turned to look at a smiling Neville. The broad shouldered  boy had a true friendly smile, offering only friendship and understanding. Rose smiled back at him, a true friend.

"Hey Ro…" Neville said in a low voice. "What you say about leaving the castle for a couple hours, later?"

Rose looked confused at him.

"Mom wants to see you! And doc Tonks finally gave her permission to receive more visitors!"

"Wow! That would be amazing Nev. Do you think major McGonagall  would allow me?"

Neville winked at her.

"Already taken care of!" The boy said. "Your mom took care of it."

  
  


.OvO.

 

"Aphrodite’s tits…" Gabrielle said, looking at the rolls of stands and trophies on the walls. "That is a lot of things to clean without magic…"

Besides her, Susan just sighed and moved forward. In the end, they deserved it.

"Let's just finish it…" The red haired girl was still feeling weird around the young Veela. Gabrielle was also feeling terrible. This had been one bad day all around. The fight, she hurting Harry and her sister’s scolding her was just the beginning. After that, professor McGonagall laid swift punishment. A week of detention and their right to visit Hogsmeaden revoked. And only got worse from there. 

Both Gabrielle and Susan were not allowed to visit Harry at the infirmary followed by a short and angry letter from Apolline, promising they would have words when she got home. And, when Bellatrix came to fetch Rose and Neville, the look she gave to both the young Veela and Susan was not one of anger, but disappointment. And again, she was right.

Gabrielle sighed as she cleaned one of the Quidditch trophies won by James Potter and saw the reflection of Susan behind her, also cleaning something.

"I… I am sorry Susan…" The Veela said at last. Susan stopped cleaning, in silence. "I… I lost control over myself… I tried to hurt you…" The Veela continued, as Susan remained quiet. 

"Well, I guess that in the end I just proved the idea you had about "us" right…" Gabrielle said, coming back to the cleaning.

"The only thing you proved…" Susan finally answered after a while. "Is how passionate you are Gabrielle…"

The Veela looked over her shoulder at Susan, but the girl kept looking at the wall, cleaning. Susan took a deep breath.

"I… you know…" The red haired tried a couple of times. "Look… I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, and… maybe we never will… but that… that passion is something I always envied about you… the way you dedicated yourself."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"I, I keep holding myself back…" Susan continued. "And I’m so frightened. I keep losing everyone…" The girl sobbed. "I try to hold on things you know… maybe I do it too much."

"I admit you can get on my nerves sometimes Susan, some of the things you say are… really hurtful. But, your heart is in the right place." Gabrielle said, coming back to her trophy. "And, after all that happened, you will never lose us, for better or worse. We share too much now… we are… family?"

Susan thought for a couple seconds.

"Yes… I guess…" She finally said. "In the end, it is not fair for other people to pay for my… our insecurities."

 

.OvO.

 

Rose looked around and decided she didn't like the big St.Mungo's hospital at all. Even if her not blood related Aunt Andromeda Tonks was being the chief healer, there was something about the pristine clean white walls that made her skin irk. And yet, she was here on  a happy occasion. And she needed one after this day. She looked at her adoptive mother, Bellatrix, seated on a chair, and gave the stunning woman a smile. 

Rose couldn't help but be worried about Harry, she had gone with Bellatrix to the infirmary and even before seeing him, the young girl could feel his magic pulling her and by the looks of her mother, she could feel the same. It took all her willpower not to ravish her other half right there, with her mother looking and she would had done it, if it wasn't for the presence of both Madam Pomfrey and Penelope, who had a weird grin on their faces. 

Rose could sense his overflowing magic pulsating and was determined to help him later, even though Daphne had assured her she would do it. That girl was a smart little snake.

"Mom…" Rose asked before they left the castle. "This… fight. This got me worried."

"How come Rose?" Bellatrix looked at her and she could see so much caring in  her gaze.

"I love Harry… I really do, but…"

"But?"

"I don't like seeing my friends fight like that, especially over a… man?" Rose was not sure if she could make her mother understand what she wanted to say. "I mean… I would never trade Harry or ask him to leave…"

"I know."

"I want to be by his side and my friends side as well. But, is it too much? If my friends get hurt, maybe this coven thing was a bad idea…"

Bellatrix looked at her daughter deep in the eyes and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"You know… one time I broke Lily's nose…"

"Wait, what?!" Rose could not believe what she was hearing and had to suppress a laugh.

"Hey, it was not funny!" The older woman scolded. "At least not at the time…"

"What happened?"

"Well, it was a little after Lily, James and I decided to make things official. I mean, we were already together for a while and had a lot of fun with our friends…" Rose rolled her eyes at her pervert step mother. "I had already started training in the academy but your father was having trouble getting through the last year at Hogwarts. He was a smart chap, but, at the time, he was too worried about Dumbledore's little club and Sirius demise. He wanted to do something, to change things… Damn, he was driving Carlus crazy!" Bellatrix continued with a nostalgic smile. "Well there I was, training under Moody, getting exhausted and every couple weeks I came back here or at Hogsmeade I found James and Lily close together, studying."

"Well, that sux…"

"You have no idea baby. You see, your mom didn't had to worry about herself, she already had dozens of jobs and positions propositions for after school. Let me tell you, what she lacked  in fighting power, that woman had it in brains!" Bellatrix whistled with a smile in her face. "It is a shame none of her kids, from this world or the other, seemed to have inherited that…"

"Hey!"

"So yes, I came back home and there they were, close together, laughing and having a moment. And your father tried to give me attention, but he was also always tired." Bellatrix looked at Rose, with a more serious expression."It was all so hard, so stressful that one day, I snapped. Lily and myself got into a screaming match. James tried to intervene, to no avail, but then, I said she thought herself better than everyone else and she answered that if we spent less time trying to be feudal lords, we would be… then I broke her nose."

"Damn…"

"Yes… you see… I was not just mad at her, she was right, I was also mad at myself for screaming at someone I loved… not my best moment I will admit. But, what I want to say is, are you sure Susan and Gabby fought just because of Harry?"

Rose thought for a second.

"No…"

"You see, Harry may have been the catalyst, he has this way of driving girls crazy but, if you think about it, those two never saw eye to eye and may never do. Susan had a very traditional upbringing in what magical races are concerned, I know, I talked extensively with Amelia about it, it was one of our points of pressure. And that was really hurtful to Gabby and even Fleur I believe. The glue that held them together was always you, their love and friendship with you." Bellatrix finished with a smile.

Rose nodded, absorbing the words of her mother.

 

.OvO.

 

No one noticed when the elegantly well dressed man came out of the shadows outside the hospital, apparently coming from nowhere. Sirius No Name had his black wavy hair in a well done ponytail that complemented very well his well trimmed goatee that just now started showing the first white strings even if he was more than forty. His grey eyes glowed with magic, making him a beautiful, but deadly sight to behold.

He looked at the entrance and, without a second thought, pulled a small mirror from his pocket.

 

.OvO.

 

"Hello Rose, long time no see." Rose turned to look at the person greeting her, finding the imposing Augusta Longbottom looking at her. "Lady Black…" The powerful old witch said to Bellatrix right after.

"Lady Longbottom." Bellatrix answered with a cold tone. Rose nodded at her.

Right now, Rose didn't know what to think of the fierce old woman. Augusta was clearly Iris’  political adversary and her relation with Amelia was more than suspect. But, at the same time, Neville kept saying she was still firmly on the light side and that she would never side with the Dark Lady. The only thing Rose was sure was that even at more than eighty years, the witch was still dangerous. And Rose had to admit the old witch was a sight to behold. Tall and muscular, just like her grandson, the old age hasn't made a thing to her form, with long silver hair, done in a elegant braid over her back. Rose could even see some of the worn (warm) out blue tattoos on her hands and neck that the old witch had made at the time she fought against Grindelwald's army. 

"Neville is inside with his mom." Rose said when she noticed Augusta looking around.

"Oh, that's good. I am so happy for him, you have no idea…" To Rose's  surprise, the smile on the old witch's face seemed really sincere. "It is like a flash of light in dark times you know… something our family was in need of."

"Not only yours, Augusta, all of us…" Bellatrix commented. "I gives us something worth fighting for…"

"True Bella… so true…"

At that moment, the door from the room opened and Andromeda Tonks came out.

"She is ready, you guys can go in now." The healer said with a smile, allowing them to enter the room. "Yes Rose, Daphne made me aware of the situation, we are taking care of it." She said, before Rose could start speaking. "Now remember, she has not totally recovered, so go easy on her." Andromeda said, this time looking at Bellatrix.

The first thing Rose noticed was the piercing aroma of flowers coming from the many garlands around the bed. It was a big and clean private room, the better money could get at the hospital, with an extra bed, a table and a soft chair. A number of magical wards were placed in and around the main bed, monitoring every slight change on the patient's condition. A smiling Neville was seated on the side of the main bed, glowing with joy, holding his mother’s hand.

Rose looked at the woman in the bed with curiosity.

At that point, Alice was a little more than a shadow of a witch, thin and pale with profound bags under her honey colored eyes. But the smile on her face was bright as a sun and Rose could see the joy of simply being awaken again. That woman was a fighter and she loved to be alive and everyone could see it.

"By the gods Bella!" Alice said with a surprisingly strong voice. "You look incredible! This hair and those boobs! I'm envious now!" 

"Mom!"

"Alice!" Both Neville and Augusta said at the same time, but Bellatrix's laugh filled the room.

"Thank you Alice, I know it is true, but flattery will not make me help you get out of here earlier…"

"Well, I tried. It is so good to see you again my friend!" Alice said, opening her arms in an inviting way.

"Welcome back Ali…" Bellatrix said, hugging her friends with teary eyes. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Bella!" Alice also had tears in her eyes now. “I missed so much! Look at my baby, he is bigger than his father!"

"Hum… thanks, I guess?" Neville said.

"What are you feeding him Augusta?" 

"Only the best Alice! He could be even stronger, but someone likes the Hogwarts pudding a little too much."

Rose couldn't help but smile, she was so happy for her  friend. There was so much love here, that she could almost feel the magical bonds reshaping themselves and getting stronger.

"And you!" Alice said, waving at Rose. "Come here Rose… let me see you!" 

Rose approached the bed, afraid of disrupting such a beautiful moment, but the smile on Alice's face was as warm as it was inviting.

"By all gods of magic…" The woman said, holding Rose's hand. "Look at you! So beautiful… you have your mother's nose and eyes and your father's hair." Alice smiled. "What a great mixture."

"Thank you…" A blushing Rose answered.

"Neville told me some things Rose. Thank you for helping taking care of him. We always wanted you two to be friends, but to see it really happen is like a dream coming true!"

"Nev  is an amazing guy, I am lucky to have him at my side…" Rose said.

"So, tell me about Hogwarts, it is true that Eileen Snape is a teacher there now?"

 

.OvO.

 

With a cloud of dark smoke and very low cracks, four figures appeared outside the hospital, in the shadows. They all wore dark robes and capes with hoods, covering their skull metal masks.

Sirius greeted them, the true death eaters, the top amongst the Dark Lady's ranks. At least two of them actually.

Sirius was very familiar with the hulking figure of McNair and the axe hanging on his belt let no doubt about who he was. The thin figure of Aleppo with her small waste and elegant members was also easy to account. Her shining silver hand reflected the little light available in the alley. Besides her, the cannibal best that acted like a gentleman, Fenrir the werewolf. His mask was the only one different, being a wolf and not a human skull.

And there was the new guy.

Usually Bart or Delphi would be in his place, but with one locked down and another acting weird, the Dark Lady ordered Sirius to bring him. 

"Good to see you Sirius." McNair spoke. "It has been a while…"

"Yes my friends… things have changed. You don't need to hide anymore."

"Thank Merlin!" Fenrir said. "Things were already becoming boring… why are we here, what are the orders?"

"Andromeda Tonks, find and bring her to me, I don't care about who's in the way…" Sirius turned to look at the new guy. "But, no one else but me can kill her, do you understand? Find and bring her to me!"

The new guy just silently nodded.

"Good." Sirius finished as he turned to the big building with his wand in hand and started chanting.

 

.OvO.

 

Harry knew he wasn't be able to sleep. He could feel his magic pulsating with every beat of his heart and his dick was so hard that it got almost painful. He needed to do something but, as long as the office light was still on, he couldn't even masturbate and try to release himself. Why didn't Penelope hasn't gone to sleep? What was she waiting for?

Harry took a deep breath and decided to try and distract himself. He tried reaching for a book but it was hard to concentrate. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind wandered to one of his girls, naked.

Finally, the lights on the office went off.

Harry waited for a while, before taking a deep, relieved  breath. The young wizard could feel the pulsation in his body as his hands quickly went looking for his own hard member. Harry closed his eyes, touching his own hot hardness.

"Well, well, what we have here?" A soft voice said besides him.

Harry opened his eyes wide, only to find Daphne, dressed in  a bathrobe besides his bed with an evil grin. 

"Daphne? How did you enter?"

"I am a trainee here, remember? I came to administrate your medication…" Harry loved the analytical tone she was using. He could already sense his magic reaching out to her and being welcomed by her own. "But first… I need to see how my patient is going."

Harry looked confused.

"Go on, lets see your physical conditions, it will help me prepare the… medicine. Keep doing what you were doing, mister Potter. Medical order."

Daphne loved this little game of theirs. She liked having power over this incredibly powerful man, pushing him, exciting him, until he had too much and took control over her. Just now, watching his hands going back down at her command, lit the fire inside her core.

Harry kept looking at her as his hand entered his trousers. He could not believe how beautiful she looked in this half light, her dark straight hair mixing with the darkness behind her and the soft glow of her ice blue eyes gave her an eerie quality that only complimented her beauty. 

"Nah nah mister Potter." Daphne said as she reached for  his member under his clothes. "I need to see it, make sure it is all ok. C'mon now…" To her surprise, Harry seemed to blush a little. That was one of the things she loved about him. No matter how many women he fucked, how many times he made them cum their brains out, he always made you feel like each time was special or him. And Daphne was sure it really was.

Nonetheless, her man obliged to her, moving the rim of his pants down, freeing his turgid and twitching member. Daphne bit her lower lip to suppress a moan at the sight. Harry was incredibly hard and his magic was flowing all around her so strongly that she could actually feel his excitement.

"Very good mister Potter… now, keep going, your medicine is almost ready." And it really was. The girl could sense her own arousal damping her panties. Harry looked at her with a smile.

"Well, I may need some… motivation."

"Hum…" Daphne said, untying the knot of her bathrobe. "That can be arranged…" She finished, letting the fabric fall, revealing she was not wearing a bra, giving Harry full view of her  perfect and firm medium-sized breasts. Moving his eyes down her smooth tummy and navel, the young wizard saw she was wearing some small semi transparent black panties with straps tied to the side of her hips. Harry's mouth started salivating as he noticed how wet she already was.

"Now… go on…" Daphne 'commanded'.

Harry gently wrapped his hand around his own cock and slowly started rubbing it, moving the foreskin up and down over his glans , savoring the view of the stunning girl with him. Daphne watched, fascinated. Before Harry, the thought of boys doing that was almost disgusting, funny at the best. But now that she saw her man doing it, knowing he was doing looking at her, full of desire, shivering and taking deep breaths, was an inebriating sensation. She could almost feel Harry's eyes over her, over her body and she slowly moved her own hands over it. Her pussy was now completely wet.

Harry kept jerking his dick, a little more strongly now, his glans completely free. He loved the way Daphne looked at him, with hungry eyes. Her hands finally reaching her own wet mound. Harry saw the reflection of dim light on the fluids running down her legs.

"Get ready Potter… your medicine is almost here…" the raven haired witch said, approaching the bed, rubbing her pussy over her panties. "Are you going to be a good boy and drink it all?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes… please…" It was all Harry could answer, intoxicated with her scent, so close to him. 

Daphne also could barely wait. It had been so many days since the last time they had been together. But she was patient and, now, Harry was all hers, at least for a while. Her body and magic screamed for his and she was more than willing to answer.

Harry was moaning now and his magic was hugging Daphne his body healing. The girl got up in the bed and kneeled besides him.

"Are you ready for your medicine?" Daphne asked. Harry just nodded. The witch passed one of her legs over his head, aligning her dripping pussy with his mouth and moved her panties aside, giving Harry a full view of her outer and inner lips and a swollen clitoris, before sitting on his face, overwhelming the wizard with both her scent and taste.

Harry dove in with gusto, licking Daphne’s slit, savoring the taste of her smooth skin and soft lips before encircling her clitoris with an agile movement. He didn't wanted to use parseltongue now, he wanted it to last.

Daphne moaned and grabbed his hair with her right hand, grinding her groin against Harry's face. The way his tongue moved around her and the light sucking he was doing were making her feel dizzy. She felt the wizard's firm hands holding her hips, helping her move.

"Ah! Oh my!" Daphne moaned and Harry new she was close. Harry firmly moved her hips up, looking for her more sensitive spot. Daphne gasped as Harry's tongue found her asshole and applied pressure and just a little of his magic, making the witch scream "yes yes yes!" As she climaxed over his face. He always loved giving pleasure to others, but now that he had Daphne’s magic in him, things were even better.

"That's so good, fuuuck" Daphne moaned, as she felt the warm sensation inside her. The girl collapsed besides Harry, laying on her stomach, taking deep breaths as the pleasure waves ran  through her body and magic. Daphne could feel Harry's magic over her, he was not done and she could feel her own pussy, and specifically her anus, pulsating, wanting him. Daphne felt his firm hand over her back, gently caressing her, sending shivers over her. Without noticing, she started lifting her pantie clad hips, almost like she was offering Harry her firm round peach. All she wanted was for her wizard to make her cum again.

"Ask me…" Harry whispered softly on her ear, with a grin.

"Damn you Potter… yes…" Daphne answered, trying to raise her body, but Harry gently kept her laid on her stomach. Her pussy was so wet that she could feel the mattresses getting humid.

"Yes? Yes what, little snake?" His breath on her ear, the way  he was pinning her, his magic, everything was right, making her so aroused that her hips kept moving on their own, longing for contact.

"Please fuck me! Please, I can't take it anymore. Push your hard dick inside me! I want it! Fuck my filthy asshole NOW!" Daphne half begged, half demanded.

Her heart jumped in ecstasy as Daphne felt Harry's weigh over her, his body covering her as his magic was doing. She could see as his hand reached for his wand and he silently cast  a spell on them. The witch could feel the warmth inside her as his magic lubricated both her anus and his hard member.

Daphne moved her hips up, wanting contact, and she felt his hands holding her ass cheeks, pushing the small back of her black panties aside. Right now, Harry had full view of her spread, pink and pulsating asshole and her dripping folds and Daphne loved it. She was his now. 

Daphne bit the pillow, feeling so Happy with the sensation of his dick touching her, first over the entrance of her pussy, it was incredibly hot, than he got up and touched his glans at her anus. 

"YES!" Daphne called. Harry applied just a little force, starting to stretch her tight hole. Daphne moaned in the mixture of pleasure and pain she loved so much. Harry was not even inside her and she already felt him so deliciously big! 

That was one of Harry's favorite parts, the way his cock slowly spread his girls insides, slowly pushing forward. Harry moaned as the head of his cock was finally inside Daphne’s ass. Even with the lube spell, the friction was amazing and delicious. Even so, Harry stopped, giving Daphne time to get used to his girth. He bent over her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Daphne Greengrass… all the way to my core…"Daphne moaned at his words, that she knew deep inside it was true. "Together we will change the world!" 

"Aaaaah!" Daphne moaned, pushing her hips up, her ass eating Harry's cock, inch by inch. "I love you Harry! Aaah! I love you so much! I love  your magic" she felt it, one more inch inside her, twitching inside her asshole. "I love you inside me Harry, I love your dick stretching my ass!"

Finally, their hips met and Harry was completely inside her asshole. 

Daphne turned her head around, with teary eyes, and Harry gave her a deep, passionate kiss. They started moving with their lips still interlocked Harry pushed his dick out while Daphne moved her hips and once only the glans  of the wizard's cock was inside her, he moved in again trusting into her hips.

Daphne moaned while Harry  kept pounding, again and again, building the delicious pressure in both his body and magic. Daphne's insides grabbed unto him, welcoming the almost painful invasion every time he trusted in. To Harry, it was perfect. It was heaven as the sound of flesh against flesh mixed with his witch's moans.

"Fuck me Harry! I love you! I love you soo much!" Daphne screamed as she came again, her body shaking in pleasure, jerking her hips for full contact with Harry. "Merlin, you're too goooood!" 

Harry felt her juices flowing freely and he felt himself getting close. Daphne’s ass was too good, his dick was about to explode.

"I'm close Daphne… I'm gonna cum!" 

"Yes, cum for me Harry!" Daphne said, moving her hips with intent now, using the bed as coil. Harry groaned, it was delicious. One second before he knew he couldn't hold it anymore, he removed his dick from inside Daphne’s anus with a popping sound, and exploded over her, painting her bun and back with his hot, thick sperm. Harry came a lot, all he had held back over the last days, the magical release was so powerful that the bed and all the furniture surrounding it shaked. Harry fell over Daphne's side, breathing heavily, but with a smile on his face. Daphne looked back at him.

"Did… do you really meant it" She asked with a low voice.

"Every. Single. Word." Harry answered, kissing her. "I love you Daphne and we will change the world together…"

 They passionately kissed again and a very flushed post orgasmic Penelope Clearwater watched as the two teens started making love again, slowly and tenderly this time. It was magical, she had never seen something like it.

_ "Percy will have a very good surprise tomorrow…"  _ The healer thought before finally closing the door.

 

.OvO.

 

Rose was lost in laughter and eating chocolate when suddenly all went completely dark. All lights, both electrical and magical went down at the same time. By pure instinct, Rose drew her wand and when Neville’s Lumos spell illuminated the room, the girl could see that both Bellatrix and Augusta had done the same.

"No sound…" Bellatrix said.

"Yes, darkness and deafness spells, powerful ones." Augusta agreed.

"You two stay here." Bellatrix ordered the teens. "We will look for Andy and see what is going on."

Rose and Neville nodded in accordance, the girl trying to remember each section of training she had both with Harry and her mom.

"Please take care you two…" Alice said to the two older witches. 

"We will come back to you." Augusta said. Alice knew that voice tone, it was not a hopeful thinking, it would happen.

Augusta nodded at Bellatrix, who nodded back. The older witch opened the door and the two exited the room letting Neville and Rose looking at each other.

Bellatrix and Augusta walked through the hallway, checking some of the other rooms. People were alarmed, but there was no signs of an attack.

"They must have a (an) specific target." Bellatrix commented. 

"Yes. I don't know of any politician or high ranked auror in the hospital, do you"

"No… well, other than us."

They suddenly heard a sound, coming from the upper floor, the two warriors quickly, but carefully, covered the set of steps, entering the administration wing, only to find a Death Eater doing quick job of two security guards, seemingly stealing the air from their lungs, making than suffocate. Bellatrix acted quick and sent an  overpowered Expelliarmus spell on the Death Eater’s hand. But, to her surprise, the hooded figure didn't drop the magical focus and, just for a second, as the figure turned to look at them, Bellatrix saw the silver reflex on her right hand.

"Carrow…" Bellatrix said in recognition.

"Good seeing you again, Black, after all these years." The Death Eater answered. 

Before the Death Eater could say anything else, a barrage of spells was fired her way by Augusta. With quick reflexes, Aleppo dodged the first ones and parried another only to see Bellatrix attacking her next.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked as she fired a Incarcerous spell, that was dodged by the Death Eater with difficulty.

"Ask your sister, Black, if she is still alive!" Carrow screamed as a dense cloud of smoke surrounded her, projecting the robbed figure through the hallway.

"Andy!" Bellatrix realized in fear.

"Go to her! I will pursue this one!" Augusta said, and didn't expected an answer before running down the same hallway. Bellatrix gulped and started running towards her sister's office.

 

Rose and Neville looked at each other without knowing what to do.

The silence was the worse.

Alice held into her son's arm, trembling, her eyes moving around like crazy. Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for her, after all this time, she was back right into this… war.

Rose could feel the magic in her core burning as she realized how much she hated the Dark Lady and her Death Eaters. She felt it burning and growing and then something was there, inside her, inside her core.

Something Harry had given her with his own rage.

 

Bellatrix ran through the hospital, corridor after corridor, without losing her breath. Here and there she saw some security guards or healers on the ground, she didn't knew if they were alive or dead and the witch didn't had the time to check.

Andromeda was a skilled duelist and fighter specially for a healer but, if the Death Eaters after her (here) were the same level as Carow, she didn't stand a chance. Bellatrix could only hope her sister could hold them back long enough until she arrived.

Bellatrix saw the flash of light in front of her, coming from down the corner. The witch hoped it was not to late and screamed as she turned the corner during a powerful blast.

"You MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Bellatrix heard the explosion from her blast hitting the wall, but saw the two men on the ground after jumping out the way of the spell and Andromeda was in the corner, behind a turned table, the light was dim but Bellatrix could see that her sister was bleeding and had one unconscious security guard besides her.

"Damn Bella…" One of the men spoke as he got back to his feet and Bellatrix's eyes went wide. She could not believe it. "You, better than anyone, should know that words can hurt more than spells."

"Sirius…" Bellatrix said, regaining her composure. The other Death Eater also got up and the former auror recognized his wolf mask. "Greyback…"

Bellatrix could almost see the smile on the werewolf's face as he mockingly bowed  to her.

"It is  a pleasure seeing you again, miss Black… or, should I say, Lady Black Potter. What an upgrade."

Bellatrix answered with a powerful blast in Fenrir's direction who quickly dodged it. The witch knew how fast he was, it would be pretty hard to hit him with a direct spell, but she needed to keep him apart from Sirius and both apart from Andromeda. At least until help arrived. 

Prompted by Bellatrix's attack, Andromeda also put herself into action, directing a curse against a distracted Fenrir as her sister blocked one of Sirius’ attack. Andromeda again retaliated but not with a deadly spell. Sirius and his partner were not shy against  using mortal spells against the staff but Andromeda realized that they were not using them (against her. Maybe they could use that to their advantage.

Fenrir dodged her spell and Andromeda had to duck and cover as the bone crushing curse destroyed the table in front of her. Sirius and Bellatrix exchanged furious barrages of magic with one another. Their eyes glowing. Bellatrix used her shields as best as she could, the runes glowing in the air every time Sirius magic hit against them and she tried to counter attack as much as she could. Sirius had always been an incredible fighter, his use of the cutting curse reminded Bellatrix of… Harry.

She felt the burning pain on her thigh as one of her shields finally failed and the curse cut through her clothes and flesh and the wet sensation of the fabric of her jeans getting stuck into the blood. But she hadto focus on her own burning spell quickly exploding on Sirius shoulder turning part of his suit into ashes. Not enough.

 

The scream echoed through the hole floor, startling both Rose and Neville. 

It was full of pain and Rose could notice how close it was. Too close. The girl looked at the door, holding her wand, her heat racing, her rage merging with Harry's darkness. She turned around to talk to Neville only to finally see what the scream had done to both him and his mother. They both were pale with wide open eyes looking as if a dementor had kissed them. Rose was confused for a second before realizing why.

Her anger boiled even more.

"Stay here!" Rose said, without giving it a second thought.

"No Rose, wait!" Neville tried to call but it was already too late, the girl had already walked through the door. 

Rose looked down the dark corridor with doors on both sides trying to see something. The magical lights kept trying to come back, flicking in and out of the existence.

" _ Shit, I am in a bad horror movie now…"  _ Rose thought, but decided not to use a Lumos spell, it would give her position. 

Then, the screams started again, coming from the waiting room in front if her. Rose knew this kind of scream very well. She picked through the corner only to see she was right. On the other end of the room, next to the chairs she had been seated with Bellatrix less than an hour ago, she could see the dark robed figure, hunched over, sadisticly a playing the Cruciatus curse into a nurse, who screamed and cried in pain. Rose greeted her teeth and felt her grapple becoming stronger around her wand.

"I will ask just one more time…" The Death Eater said in a unrecognizable muffled voice under his mask. "Where…"

"Hey rat's ass!" Rose called, interrupting him and making the man lost his concentration, freeing the nurse. The figure turned around and got up, looking directly at the girl.

"Well well well…" He said. "Look at what we have here… the little Potter… this day got even more interesting."

"Get away from her you piece of crap!" Rose screamed. She couldn't recognize him from the stories her mom her told her or someone she had seen before. This was someone new.

"What if I don't, girl? Are you going to disarm me with that shit you learned at…" The man barely had time to jump out of the way as the Bombarda from Rose exploded right where his head was, burning his face face and hood. He couldn't believe the pure strength of the spell.

"Holy shit…" The Death Eater said, feeling his face burning under the hot metal mask. "You really are one of the good ones, girl…"

Rose was looking defiantly at him, her wand in hand, glowing just as much as her emerald eyes. The  man didn't want to admit but at that moment she looked beautiful and fierce and he almost feared her. But, in the end, she was just a girl, not even an adult. And now, she was too close to dodge his own attacks. 

Rose was taken by surprise as the man took a quick step forward and brandished  his wand like a sword. He was really fast and the cutting curse had a large curve shape following the movement from his magical focus, materializing extremely rapidly , mere inches from her face. Rose felt the magic Harry gave to her covering running through her veins, burning.

That man knew she would not be able to dodge, maybe try to parry, but it would hurt. He was sure the Dark Lady would forgive him if he brought Rose Potter  just missing the eyes or an ear. But his sensation of victory quickly turned into astonishment as the impossible happened. She was not there. The cutting curse hit nothing but a "ghost" as he saw the girl simply being a feet to the right at the same time.

Rose felt it. The power, the magic, the "jump". How her core fed it, the raw power around and inside herself. " _ Don't try to be like me, don't try to be Bella. We are not the same. Be Rose Potter, fight like you!"  _ Harry had told her during training. Rose knew what she was good at, what her father was good at, she swiftly moved her wand in the direction of the Death Eater , who could not believe what just happened.

The Death Eater watched, with wide eyes, he barely could accompany the deep green glowing of her eyes. He was not prepared for that, this girl was not supposed to do that, no one was. Instinctively he raised a powerful shield as his opponent moved her wand in a weird way he had never seen, but no spell hit it. Instead, the robbed man heard a weird, loud noise of metal moving against metal to his side. He looked that way to find the set of chairs of the waiting room contorting, moving,  **alive** , turned into a monstrous "centipede" of wood and metal by her transfiguration skills. No sixteen should be able to do that!

Rose used all her concentration, controlling that much material was hard, consuming, but somehow, she pulled it out. Her "pet" moved fast, raising his first three segments up and fallen over the Death Eater, the witch could feel the the sweat running down her face as the legs pinned and surrounded the man, who screamed in surprise and pain. Rose didn't care , she was angry, she wanted him to suffer.

"Damn Bitch!" The man screamed. "Shit, ugh! You are lucky, I was not prepared… arrrgg… next time… I…" Before finishing his sentence, the man turned into smoke, apparating away with a crack.

Rose finally let go and kneeled, taking deep breath. 

" _ I did it! Damn… I feel tired!" _

 

Bellatrix shielded herself from Fenryr spell, then parried Sirius's. The witch knew she was loosing  ground. Andromeda was trying to help but she was not a fighter and her adversaries were good. Sirius had always been an amazing fighter. Way above the rest and Fenrir, well, he was not even human. Bellatrix knew she was cornered.

" _ Where that fuck are the Aurors?"  _ Bellatrix asked herself. Her time was running low.

Then, she heard a scream, no, a battle call.

The figure came from the hallway like a train, tackling Fenryr with its shoulders, almost like a rugby player, throwing the werewolf against the wall with so much force that Bellatrix could hear his bones cracking. Only his supernatural endurance saved him, specially when Augusta Longbottom kicked his head. 

The Death Eater rolled and got up, roaring as his bones started healing.

"You old fart!" He screamed.

"You are lucky I don't have my Axe with me, monster!" The old witch spat.

Sirius looked at the two women standing side by side now. His time was over. 

"We have to go." He said with a calm voice.

"What, we can take them!" Fenrir protested.

"We don't have time, the aurors are arriving." Sirius responded, and Fenrir groaned, but obeyed. Sirius was the pack Alfa after all.

"I will see you again, cousin…" Sirius said, looking right at Bellatrix. "I should have gone to you first. Next time, we will be ready and I will have what is rightfully mine." The wizard kept his voice down but Bellatrix could see the rage burning in his grey eyes as he disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

Bellatrix could sense it was not the end.

 

AN: Are you guys being able to see the illustrations?


End file.
